The Selection: A Saturday of Games
by Marlaina Salvatore
Summary: A story about a Saturday at the palace with the Elite girls and Maxon having some fun on their day off playing games around the palace; But what happens when a day of fun and games turns a little more real? Decided to Continue the story... lots of Fluff and drama. Please review and enjoy :)
1. Breakfast

Hi guys,

I guess I am a late comer to this series but I just read all three books and the companion pieces, the prince and the guard in two days. I absolutely love this series. Hence just a little bit of fun and some FLUFF, I thought might be fun.

**_Also I do not in any way own this story all rights belong to Kiera Cass, I simply enjoy playing with her characters. _**

* * *

><p><span>America's POV<span>

I was running late for breakfast today as I rushed down the stairs careful not to trip, I had decided to wear my flat lace white shoes as opposed to the high heeled wedges Mary had insisted that I wear. Today my maids had intricately woven my hair into a waterfall braid that weaved around the left side of my face and left my long red hair flowing down the right side in loose waves, I was dressed in a white colored with floral patterned A-line dress that came down to just above the knee and a light spring sweater that just covered my shoulders and upper back. As I rounded the corner to the dining room Aspen nodded my way and I smiled politely back his way as he opened the large door for me to enter.

When I walked in I immediately turned and bowed to the king, queen and of course Maxon who was looking particularly sexy today in his simple white dress shirt and light blue tie. I saw them acknowledge me I stood and made my way to my seat. I now sit directly on Maxon's right at the table on a regular basis. Today he stood and pulled out the chair for me and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek before continuing his breakfast and a conversation with his father. I smiled at him and talked with Elise for a while about her dress today. She was wearing her traditional New Asia style outfit but today it had much more color on it than her usual monochromatic cheongsam dress, today there was almost every shade of the rainbow present in the dress, I think it was supposed to look like the Emperors house in a sunset.

We were interrupted by the queen, "Were not meeting in the Ladies room today girls, I have a few meetings to take care of so you are all free to do whatever you wish to for the day."

The four of us nodded our heads and looked at one another trying to figure out a plan for the day.

Kriss looked me and Elise's way waiting for us to come up with something interesting as we continued to eat.

"Oh, well I don't know I hadn't really thought of any plans for today since we're usually in that room." I looked to Celeste for a plan. I know that in the past the two of us hadn't exactly gotten along but over the past two weeks the four of us have grown quite close to one another, hanging out more and watching movies whenever our time isn't occupied by the prince.

"I have an idea if any of you are interested," Maxon spoke as he sat back in his chair waiting for all of us to look in his direction before continuing, " being that it is such a lovely day I would hate to keep you all cooped up in your rooms all day, what about a nice afternoon spent by the pools? I might just be able to join you all later as well."

Blushing, I looked at Maxon smiling and nodded my head in agreement. "I think that would be lovely." The other girls agreed as well.

I continued to eat saving the best of my meal for last. My favorite strawberry tart I ate slowly to savor the flavor. Maxon smiled at me and leaned over to whisper, "you know Ames, I can get you another one it's not like the kitchens aren't stock piled with these tarts since you arrived, there's no need to take such small bites. Although I must say you look adorable, my dear."

Smiling back at him with my sweetest smile I maneuvered myself and slowly brought my foot up Maxon's leg and whispered, " I am not your dear." into his ear.

Clearing his throat and looking at me playfully Maxon grabbed my hand under the table and began caressing small circles into my palms and slowly made his way up to my wrist before continuing the same trail back down my hand and then moving our joined hands onto my lap and drawing the pattern on top of my left thigh.

Kriss and Celeste excused themselves to ready for the day. Elise oblivious to what Maxon is doing to me under the table starts to talk to me about evening wear. I am trying my hardest not to blush as Maxon continues to tickle my thigh with his hands. I am beginning to feel flushed, and can't help the blush that I'm sure is now slowly making its way onto my face, two can play at this game. Lifting my hand from my lap where Maxon had left it I reach over and begin to tease him on his right thigh, the same as he is doing to me which abruptly stopped the words he was saying to his parents from coming out of his mouth, he hurriedly tried to remember what he was talking about and continued is conversation with some slight stutter in his sentence as I continued to work my way up his thigh. When I reached the top of his thigh I removed my hand from his lap and his from mine smiling sweetly in his direction as Elise and I excused ourselves from the table to ready for the day as well.

* * *

><p>Elise and I parted ways at the top of the stairs to the second floor and agreed to meet back in two hours' time, giving us enough time to change and prepare for the day ahead.<p>

I arrived in my room to find Lucy, Mary and Anne finishing up the touches on my bikini. I nodded to them and had Lucy start a bath for me before excusing them from my room to bathe. I was about to strip out of my clothes when a knock came to my door.

Waiting a second it swung open revealing Maxon standing in the threshold. "Hello Lovely," as he entered into my room and shut the door behind him he sauntered over to me and pulled my face up to meet his square in the eyes, "that was quite brave of you at breakfast, America." and suddenly his lips were on mine ravishing my mouth with his tongue. I groaned as my back hit the door to my bathroom and that seemed to spur him on, he grabbed my hips pulling me forward into him so there was no space between our two bodies as he continued to kiss me down my neck over my collarbone and back up before gently sucking on my earlobe. Another moan escaped me at this and I copied his movements down his neck and to his collarbone gently sucking on the skin that dipped where they met. He pushed into me harder and lifted my legs around his hip and I interlocked my legs around him as he trailed his hands up my now bare thighs and grabbed my ass to hold me up against the door. Our lips met again in a searing, passion filled kiss.

Just when I was prepared to do just about anything Maxon pulled back slightly and looked down at me panting and I unraveled my legs from around him as he let me down gently to the ground and I repositioned my dress and he fixed up the front of his pants. "I believe that should get me through my boring morning meeting on budget cuts." He kissed me again and moved to the door, "See you later Ame's."

* * *

><p><em>And there you have chapter one, more to come... <strong><span>Please review<span>** and let me know if you liked this, so I know if I should continue._


	2. Marco-Polo

**Again all rights are Kiera Cass'. **

****Previously...**

_Waiting a second it swung open revealing Maxon standing in the threshold. "Hello Lovely," as he entered into my room and shut the door behind him he sauntered over to me and pulled my face up to meet his square in the eyes, "that was quite brave of you at breakfast, America." and suddenly his lips were on mine ravishing my mouth with his tongue. I groaned as my back hit the door to my bathroom and that seemed to spur him on, he grabbed my hips pulling me forward into him so there was no space between our two bodies as he continued to kiss me down my neck over my collarbone and back up before gently sucking on my earlobe. Another moan escaped me at this and I copied his movements down his neck and to his collarbone gently sucking on the skin that dipped where they met. He pushed into me harder and lifted my legs around his hip and I interlocked my legs around him as he trailed his hands up my now bare thighs and grabbed my ass to hold me up against the door. Our lips met again in a searing, passion filled kiss._

_Just when I was prepared to do just about anything Maxon pulled back slightly and looked down at me panting and I unraveled my legs from around him as he let me down gently to the ground and I repositioned my dress and he fixed up the front of his pants. "I believe that should get me through my boring morning meeting on budget cuts." He kissed me again and moved to the door, "See you later Ame's."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>America's POV<span>**

When Maxon left I called for my maids and promptly got into my bath, it was starting to become cold now after all that time I had spent with Maxon. I only had a few minutes to prepare to meet the other girls in the foyer. I scrubbed as fast as I ever scrubbed before and rushed into my room and got into my swim suit. It was an intricately designed one piece in a forest green color that had 6 small cut outs on each side with little gold rings clamping it together. My maids entered the room and noticed how frantic I looked trying to get myself put together.

"Miss America, How can we help?" Anne.

I swung around noticing them and smiled, " Oh thank god, I can't seem to find my cover up for the pool, WHERE is that other flip flop?" I knelt down and there under the dresser was my shoe. "Oh, found it." I stood blushing.

Mary had already found my cover up, it was just a thin matching skirt with a gold shimmer into it and a small crop top style crochet shirt in a cream color and a small beach umbrella that was cream and also had flakes of gold in it.

Once I was presentable I had asked Anne if they could make my outfit for this afternoon a little bit more playful and sultry. They were eager to create a look for me.

Thanking my maids for helping to finish off my outfit I hugged each of them and headed into the hallway. Celeste was walking down the hall as well and she was wearing a slinky two piece black bikini under a black maxi dress that flowed right down to the floor. We smiled at each other as we reached the stairs and linked arms to walk down.

"Is it bad that I am thinking of throwing you down the stairs because you look so good right now?" Celeste looks at me, mock shock at her own words and I laughed.

"Are you kidding, that outfit you have on is beyond anything I could pull off, don't be ridiculous." And it was her turn to laugh.

We made it into the foyer and Kriss and Elise were sitting on a bench waiting. They were giggling about something as they held their hands close together.

"What are you two doing?"

"It's called thumb wars. One of the guards taught me during the last rebel attack," Kriss said as she unlinked her hand from Elise's and stood clapping her hands together, "Alright, swimming time it is."

We walked down the long winding halls of the palace stopping to laugh at some of the strange pictures on the wall. We finally made it to the southwest exit entering into a large patio with lounge chairs surrounding the pool. Accompanied by a poolside bar loads of snacks and pretty much anything else we may want. There was also a few floating chairs in the water for us and a couple diving toys around.

As we all took our desired chairs I set up my beach umbrella to block the sun out of my face. Elise was the first to strip out of her cover up to reveal a speed-o style red one piece that looked like something people 200 years ago were seen wearing when they would swim in the ocean with sharks and other wild fish but somehow she pulled it off. Gracefully she entered the pool up to her waist before diving completely into the water. "It's the perfect temperature, what are you three waiting for come on in." Then she dove back under the water.

Celeste laughed and took out her magazine from the beach bag she was carrying sat in her chair and read. Kriss and I rolled our eyes at her and took off our cover ups revealing Kriss' two piece shorts and long tank style bikini top in a deep purple color with butterflies all over it. She slipped into the water gracefully. The temperature really was perfect and I quickly ducked my head into the cool water and swimming into the deep end. Kriss and Elise had joined me and we floated around in the deep water for a while before we started getting bored, and decided to race when Elise told us she was a super-fast swimmer. We did several laps on the length of the pool proving that indeed Elise was the best swimmer, and Kriss was a bit of a mess and was nearly an entire lap behind me when I finished only a half lap behind Elise. We played some diving games together, seeing who would swim the deepest to get the toy.

Our problems arose when Elise thought Kriss has purposefully splashed her in the face with her feet as she dove down for the diving toy. That caused a splash fight between them. When I tried to intervene they both splashed me and it became an all-out splash war. We were chasing each other around the pool splashing away and then there was a shrieking scream. It caused all of us to stop our attacks and when we looked at Celeste she was standing at the side of the pool like a wet cat, heaving up and down at us. "You little good-for-nothing brats got me wet! You're all going to pay for that," as she took two steps back and ran into the pool grabbing her legs and cannon balling in. We were all so taken aback at her as she rose out of the water she swept her hand across the top of the water and splashed all of us. We screamed and the war then continued.

We laughed and played like this for a while and then Elise called a truce and we all agreed. She then thought of another game for us, she explained the rules and that is was called "Marco-Polo". We played that as well until two guards interrupted us to remind us that lunch would be in 1 hour. We thanked them and got out of the pool to dry off and make our way back to our rooms. We walked the halls with our arms linked together giggling as we went. We rounded a corner into one of the busier hallways of the palace where most of the offices for the advisers and Gavril's offices were located along with a few different boardrooms. As we walked one of the rooms ahead of us door opened to reveal many advisers and the king as well as Maxon slowly making their way out of the room and down the hall in both directions. When we neared closer we did a small curtsy to the royals and I smiled at Maxon as our eyes met.

"Well hello ladies, don't tell me I missed all of the fun in the pool." Maxon looked down faking sadness.

"Well we could go back and play in there with you later if you wish, Prince Maxon." Celeste said suggestively.

He smiled at her comment and chuckled, "Ah, I'm afraid I have other plans for you all this afternoon. We will speak over lunch. See you soon ladies." He winked at us and held my gaze for a moment before turning and walking down the hallway in the direction we had come from.

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it, chapter two, mostly a filler chapter to what is to come later, but I thought it would be good to show how the girls have bonded.<em>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Moose

**_Well I hope you all appreciate this, it's a very long chapter. _**

**_As usual all rights go to Kiera Cass. _**

**Previously...**

_"Well hello ladies, don't tell me I missed all of the fun in the pool." Maxon looked down faking sadness._

_"Well we could go back and play in there with you later if you wish, Prince Maxon." Celeste said suggestively._

_He smiled at her comment and chuckled, "Ah, I'm afraid I have other plans for you all this afternoon. We will speak over lunch. See you soon ladies." He winked at us and held my gaze for a moment before turning and walking down the hallway in the direction we had come from._

* * *

><p><strong><span>America's POV<span>**

I said goodbye to the other girls as I reached the top of the stairs and headed down the hallway to the left, my room was the only one that was still occupied in this hallway, while the other girls where down the opposite corridor. I entered my room to hear my maids giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh Miss America, hello, actually were under strict orders from the prince not to say, I'm afraid."

"Is that so, does it have to do with what were all doing after lunch?"

Lucy just zipped her mouth and signaled she was throwing away the key. Very well then, I suppose even though I hate surprises I'll just have to wait and see.

They dressed me into my afternoon dress that was just as I had requested it to be, it looked similar to the dress that I had worn on the day I met Maxon only much shorter. It was the same pale blue color with a tulle skirt that flared out around my hips and came to just above the knee with a corset style top that had crystals encrusted in the bodice that made me look like the ocean reflecting in the sun as the light hit all the little gems. My hair was redone and knotted and they weaved a matching crystal ribbon into the braids around my face making it look like a crown. When they were completed with a light splash of makeup and matching blue pumps I made my way downstairs for lunch.

My nerves were starting to get to me as I neared the dining hall. My mind was wandering wondering what prince Maxon had planned for us all after lunch. Luckily Aspen wasn't there at the doors now and another guard, Archer I think, opened the door for me. When I walked in all the other girls except for Kriss were there and none of the royal family. I made my way to what had become my seat and Celeste smiled at me as I sat. "It seems were all now to wait for Kriss, which is odd, normally she is the first one in this room."

Just then the door swung open and in walked Kriss with her arm linked through Maxon's. I felt my face flushing with jealousy and looked down into my lap at my intertwined fingers. Maxon walked Kriss to her seat and lightly kissed her cheek pulled out her chair and moved onto his own seat beside me. Remembering what had occurred at breakfast all too clearly I avoided Maxon's gaze at all costs. That didn't last long though as Maxon wasted no time addressing the group of us with our afternoon plans. Simply telling us that promptly after lunch we would have 20 minutes to go and change into the outfits that our maids had left us and then to meet out in the gardens.

This of course still left the lot of us confused and we ate our lunch in silence. Maxon leaned over in his seat and whispered to me, " have I told you, you look absolutely ravishing, my dear."

I narrowed my eyes at him, remembering the game from this morning, and thinking he was trying to get me to continue. I would not be playing into his games though and I sat up slightly taller in my chair before leaning over to whisper in his ear, "I am not your dear." and quickly bit his ear lobe and watched Maxon shiver before pulling back away and continuing my meal. Moments later his warm hand was gliding up and down the inner part of my arm tickling me. I shivered in response and Maxon smiled in victory as he refused to look at me and continued his meal.

* * *

><p>When I returned to my room my maids were gone and laying on my bed was a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a dark blue tank top that was all lace in the back with a pair of black flat boots.<p>

I smiled knowing that Maxon remembered my enjoyment for pants and quickly stripped out of my dress and into the outfit. I was sure that I was going to be the first one to be ready and I made my way downstairs quickly. I wondered through the gardens a little before I felt strong arms envelope me and immediately my body relaxed into the embrace. Maxon brought his lips to the curve in my neck and breathed in my scent before spinning me around and pressing his lips to mine in a searing kiss. We kissed for several minutes until we heard the doors to the palace close knowing that someone else had joined us. Maxon pulled away and went to greet Kriss as she walked uncomfortably in her pants and t-shirt. Celeste and Elise weren't far behind as they entered I realized we were all dressed in similar outfits, just the colors of our shirts were different. Celeste had a rich red shirt, Elise's was a light sunshine yellow and Kriss wore a bright pink color. Maxon smiled at us all and informed us we were going on a horseback ride around the grounds.

Unlike the other girls I had never ridden on a horse before and was nervous about it. When we reached the stables 5 horses were all prepped and saddled for us and a jockey was standing there ready to help us onto our horses. They were all thoroughbreds and the other girls hopped right up with no problems as I stood awkwardly beside my horse unsure of how to mount it. I tried putting my foot into the stirrup but I couldn't pull myself up, Maxon had noticed my struggle before the jockey had made his way over to me and he came up behind me, "you almost have it, have you ever ridden before Ame's?"

I shook my head at him and he had a small smile cross his face.

"Well I don't think it is safe to have you riding around here on your own if you've never done this before, come." and he pulled my hand guiding me down the aisle in the barn to a larger keep that held a large black stallion inside. "I think it would be safer if you rode with me, America, meet Moose."

I laughed, "Don't judge me, I was 7 when I got him, at the time I thought it was hilarious." He gave me a crooked smile as he finished and gestured to the jockey to change the saddle to a longer one for two. It only took him a moment to change the saddle and then Maxon lifted me onto the horse, hopping up behind me. My back was against his chest and I took a deep breath at the closeness between us in that moment. "Are you comfortable?" he asked.

I nodded my head in response and he wrapped his arms around me loosely taking the reins in his hands.

"You'll have to hold on to these too so you don't fall off." and he placed my hands on the reigns with his slightly overlapping mine. A rush of electricity surged through me at the feel of him encompassing me. He tapped the horse gently signalling silently that he was ready to go.

We trotted out into the fields with the girls riding slightly ahead of us far enough away not to hear him speaking to me or noticing us. We sat in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company before he told me a few of the commands of controlling the horse and showing me how to hold the reigns properly to get it to do what I wanted. Then he let the reigns go and let me control where we were going. One of his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me into him so there was no space between our bodies again. Suddenly he was kissing me behind my neck and around to my shoulder and up to my ear where he whispered to me to slow down before getting his revenge on me from earlier and nibbling on my earlobe. It caused a low groan to escape my lips as I slowed the horse down to a strolling pace and watching as the other girls horses galloped on further ahead.

I leaned back further into Maxon enjoying the feeling of him around me and the little sparks it sent through my body. As I wiggled around I heard him make a low noise signaling to me that he was enjoying himself as well. His left hand left the reigns and trailed its way up my thigh to my waist and then slowly up my side to my ribcage before he moved his hand back down to my waist again, lifting the shirt slightly and resting his hand on my bare hip. His hand was a little bit cold compared to the skin there and it sent another rush of excitement through my body.

He moved his hand across my belly to hold me tighter to him and I enjoyed the feeling of his hand caressing my body. It was frustrating because I couldn't reciprocate the touch or we would both be on the ground, I made little noises and my breathing had intensified as we rode together and he slowly stroked me moving up and down the inside of my wide open thighs. My head rolled back and landed on his shoulder as I turned my head into his neck and kissed him, slowly sucking on the skin there.

Maxon's right hand pulled slightly on the reigns stopping the horse entirely as we reached the end of the field. He disentangled himself from me and hopped off of the horse and started pacing. I waited for a minute for him to acknowledge my being there but Maxon seemed lost in thought. I hopped off of the horse to and once both my feet were onto the ground safely I went and stood in his path so he would remember I was here.

When he saw me his eyes looked like completely melted chocolate with fire burning in his eyes. He took a deep breath before speaking, " America," he said my name like a prayer, "We have to slow down, I don't think I can take any more of this without throwing you onto the ground right here and now and taking you." He finished while looking down at the ground, clearly embarrassed.

"Maxon," I walked up to him to make myself perfectly clear, "I have boundaries you know, lines that I won't cross with you, at least not yet.", I took a deep breath to stop the blush that was rising on my cheeks, "but I can tell you that being with you, this morning, now, its consuming I almost felt there that I could give everything to you and not even realize I'd done it, that's how strong of a connection I feel to you." I took his face into my hands and made his eyes meet mine as I finished, "I love you Maxon, like really, really love you and I can tell that what I feel towards you is stronger than anything else I have ever felt towards _anyone_ ever."

A huge smile came across his face and he bent down grabbing me around my thighs and lifting me into the air spinning me around with how elated he was. When he put me down his lips were back on mine like he needed me to breath. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it, a very long and hopefully fluffy enough chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it, next they are on to more games in the palace.<em>

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Hide and Go Seek

**_All rights go to Kiera Cass, I just like to play with her characters._**

**Previously...**

"Maxon," I walked up to him to make myself perfectly clear, "I have boundaries you know, lines that I won't cross with you, at least not yet.", I took a deep breath to stop the blush that was rising on my cheeks, "but I can tell you that being with you, this morning, now, its consuming I almost felt there that I could give everything to you and not even realize I'd done it, that's how strong of a connection I feel to you." I took his face into my hands and made his eyes meet mine as I finished, "I love you Maxon, like really, really love you and I can tell that what I feel towards you is stronger than anything else I have ever felt towards anyone ever."

A huge smile came across his face and he bent down grabbing me around my thighs and lifting me into the air spinning me around with how elated he was. When he put me down his lips were back on mine like he needed me to breath. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong><span>America's POV<span>**

Maxon and I got back to the palace only minutes behind the other girls, and we walked hand in hand back inside, nodding happily at the guards as we entered. Maxon lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed me making me blush. Then he gently rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand cooling my face back down. "I love having that effect on you, lovely" as he chastely kissed me before backing away to not be to PDA in front of all the other girls.

"Well ladies I have to admit it was certainly interesting having seen all of you outside of your usual dresses. I know you're probably eager to go and change back into your dresses but were not done yet. Follow me." he had a little light in his eyes that he gets when he is excited. We all followed without a word.

Maxon led us through endless hallways up and down sets of stairs. Until we finally reached a gigantic room that was filled with furniture, wall dividers, pillows, blankets and little cabinets. I'm sure we were all looking upon the prince quizzically and he looked thrilled over our curious gazes. He shut the door and flicked on the candelabra lights. "I think we should all play a game."

"So here's how it works, I am going to step outside and wait one minute while you all choose a place in this room that you think I won't be able to find you. If I find you, you will see the consequences. So you're going to want to find a good place to hide. Everyone get it?"

"Yeah it's called hide and seek Maxon," Kriss rolled her eyes and we all giggled.

"Yes, it is. Glad you all know it. Oh but there's a twist, we will be playing in the dark, and to make it even more tricky for you, the tops your wearing, they glow in the dark."

Without waiting to see our expressions Maxon twisted on his heels and headed outside the door. 1...2...3...

We all looked at each other and screeched as we ran to find a place to hide. Kriss jumped into the first cabinet she found nearly shutting the door on me as she was closing it. Celeste and I ran together to one end of the room and watched as Elise contorted into a small automen. Celeste finally ducked into a closet and I found a blanket as I ran wrapping it around myself as I went finally hiding underneath 4 blankets on a large old bed.

"57...58...59... ready or not here I come."

Before I heard the door open the lights went out and I was really glad that I was under so many blankets. These shirts weren't just glow in the dark, they might as well be glowing, and they were bright fluorescent colors even under the blankets I could see a faint glow. Looking up from under the blanket I can see a red light omitting from the closet. Celeste. It was slowly fading and all I could assume was that she was putting on extra clothes.

It was too hard to see to the area of the room that Elise and Kriss were hiding in, but I could hear Maxon cursing now and then as he bumped into things as he walked. After only about 1 minute I heard him open a door and then giggling and shrieking, Maxon had found Kriss. I heard the laughter fading until it was quiet in the room again, and I was left sitting to wait.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kriss' POV<span>**

I was sitting inside of what looked like an old kitchen cabinet waiting for the lights to go off. When they did I realized how much these shirts glow. I mean I might as well be a light bulb. I heard footsteps getting closer, it was inevitable that I was going to be found soon. The door swung open and I shrieked, Maxon was standing there in a bright orange shirt that was possibly glowing even more than my fluorescent pink one. He grabbed my hand to help me out of my hiding place chuckling as he lifted me over his shoulder and led me out of the room.

Once the door was shut Maxon put me back on the ground and smiled at me. "You lose this game Kriss, and your consequences for losing are that you won't get to have as best an advantage in our next game." He winked at me and then leaned forward to quietly tell me, "Don't be upset, you're still going to be involved, just not in as much fun of a way. Now head upstairs to your room, there should be someone in there to assist you."

* * *

><p><strong><span>America's POV<span>**

I was just about sure that Kriss had convinced Maxon that they should leave us all here and go watch a movie or something when Maxon re-entered the room.

Once again he was walking around the room stumbling about when I heard him hit something hard. "Strange, I don't remember this being heavy." there was more shuffling and then a loud crash.

"Thank god you found me." Elise, "I hate the dark and, why on earth would you have an automen that doesn't have any air in it." Then Elise turned around and stormed off out the door as I assumed that Maxon followed since it got quiet again after the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Elise's POV<span>**

I really did mean it when I said thank god he found me, I was beginning to feel like I was going to pass out hiding in there. When I entered the hallway I heard the door shut lightly behind me.

"Elise, are you okay?" Prince Maxon sounded concerned. We were never that close and I knew the only reason I was still here is because of my ties with New Asia.

I turned around and nodded. "Yes, thank you, I am sorry for my outburst, just a little out of breath is all."

Prince Maxon nodded his head and then addressed me, "Well Elise, you didn't come in last in our game, but you didn't do that well either. Your consequence will be that you are to wear an outfit tonight from someone else's closet, nothing that you would typically where. I don't care whose closet you choose to use but, that person will also be picking the outfit they wish to give you."

I nodded my head, " Lady America's closet, please."

Prince Maxon nodded back and dismissed me to my room.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maxon's POV<span>**

I headed back into the room with a smile on my face, 2 down 2 to go. Just wondering what outfit America would allow Elise to wear was comical.

I knew that no one was hiding in the east end of the room as I had already thoroughly gone through it I was climbing over sofa's looking under beds, in cabinets, under blankets and then finally I came upon a large closet in the corner. When I opened the door I noticed no clothing hanging, and in the far back of the closet was a very pale yellow light. Celeste. I crossed the cabinet towards her and began laughing as I drew closer. She had put on every single item in the closet to hide herself better. She must be under at least 15 layers of fall sweaters.

I was laughing at her and she began laughing too. "Your majesty," she said as she laughed, "can you please help me up?"

Of course I helped her to her feet although it was not an easy task she must have weighed at least an extra 30lbs just from the clothing. Still laughing I helped her out of the closet and out of a few layers to make it easier for her to walk. She giggled here and there when she would get stuck on a button or zipper. Eventually she had stripped off enough to be able to walk and I led her out of the room and shut the door.

Once we were in the hallway and there was enough light Celeste removed her other layers as I explained to her that for tonight she was not allowed to wear any jewelry or makeup. She looked shocked but nodded her head before slowly turning around and heading down the hall.

I returned into the room with only 1 thought in mind, Only 1 left to find.

* * *

><p>And there is chapter 4, CLIFFHANGER... well sort of. :P<p>

What did you guys think of other POV's if you don't like it review to tell me so and I'll write it in America's POV all the time instead.

**Please Review - I promise I don't bite **


	5. Found You, Got You

**_All rights go to Kiera Cass, I just like to play with her characters._**

**Previously...**

I returned into the room with only 1 thought in mind, Only 1 left to find.

* * *

><p><strong><span>America's POV<span>**

I can't believe what I am seeing, Maxon is undressing Celeste as they both laugh. She seems unsteady, maybe she got into drinking in the closet. They leave the room laughing together. All I could think about was, is this her punishment or is it something they regularly do together. I just curled up even further under the blankets and hid waiting for him to come back. If he came back.

I was laying for a while before I heard the doorknob again. When the door clicked closed I could feel my heart rate picking up as I lay even more still and waited to be found.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maxon's POV<span>**

I entered the large room again to start looking for America, but I thought it might be more fun to play with her a little. I decided to walk in the wrong direction first. I already cleared this whole area earlier. "Ame's?!" I know you're over... Here."

I heard her soft giggle and it made me smile. "Ah, now, now Ame's no more giggling or I will find you." I said as I crept closer to the other end of the room to near the closet I found Celeste in. I walked around the area looking in a few cabinets and behind some sofas before almost walking right into an old four poster bed. I looked underneath and found nothing. I walked around the bed and checked behind the wall divider before turning around and noticing the lump on the bed. I quietly walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot. I maneuvered around taking off my shoes and climbing up on the bed jumping up and down above America before falling and landing beside her.

"Found you" I flipped the blanket off her head looking down at her. Her hair was disheveled from laying down for so long and her face was flushed, but she quickly sat up and hopped out of bed.

"Actually you have to actually touch me to win." And she bolted away.

I was stunned. I sat there for a second replaying it all in my head before realizing she was right. Even when I pulled the blanket off her head I was careful not to touch her yet. Then my body caught up with my brain and I was up like a light chasing after her as she ran and twisted, turned all around tables and large chairs preventing me from catching her. We had nearly circled the whole room twice as I chased her and we laughed. She was fast. I finally caught up to her when she doubted herself around one turn and as I grabbed her around the waist we both fell forward onto a sofa. She landed beneath me and I smiled down at her before leaning in for a kiss. "Got you."

We kissed on the sofa for a few minutes and then the outside world called as the lights flicked on and a guard walked into the room. "Excuse me your majesty, I am sent here on behalf of your mother, she would like a word with you before dinner."

I frowned slightly at America before standing and holding my hand out for her. "I guess I will have to tell you your prize on the way."

* * *

><p><strong><span>America's POV<span>**

I smiled up at Maxon as he guided me past the guard and down the hall.

"So darling, you won the game. Do you know what your prize is? I'm going to let you in on a little secret."

It felt like he held that pause forever trying to keep up the anticipation before finally twisting me around and pulling me in closer. I'm throwing a small party for us all tonight, it's going to be Vegas themed. I read about it in one of Gregory's journals. It was a city of lights, with large buildings called hotels that people would sleep in, in little rooms. Then all of the lower levels were gambling rooms where people would play cards and play on machines to win money. I thought it would be fun, so I even showed everyone's maids old pictures of how people dressed so you all could go dressed in whatever you like."

I looked at Maxon and saw all the wonder in his eyes over the event as he continued, "Oh and Elise has to wear whatever dress you choose for her so consider yourself lucky to see her and your maids outfits."

I laughed, as though I would wear any of Elise's style of clothing. I nodded my head all the same though.

"There's also a special present for you in your room." He kissed me gently on the forehead as we reached the main staircase. "See you at dinner," he kissed me one last time and headed down the hallway to find his mom, and I climbed the stairs wondering what gift was awaiting me.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, another chapter in one day, aren't you all so spoiled. :P<strong>

**PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW**


	6. Las Vegas

**_All rights go to Kiera Cass_**

**Previously...**

I laughed, as though I would wear any of Elise's style of clothing. I nodded my head all the same though.

"There's also a special present for you in your room." He kissed me gently on the forehead as we reached the main staircase. "See you at dinner," he kissed me one last time and headed down the hallway to find his mom, and I climbed the stairs wondering what gift was awaiting me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>America's POV<span>**

I was making my way to my room quite quickly than normal and almost walked right into Elise as she was walking to my room. "Oh, Sorry. I was in another world just then."

Elise looked at me strangely for a moment before speaking, "I was coming to get a dress for tonight from you, Prince Maxon told me that I had to wear a dress from anyone's closet and I chose yours, but the catch was that you chose the dress for me."

We walked into my room to find it was covered in my past dresses, as well a few new ones that were sitting on my bed. I noticed those first and ran my hands over the different fabrics. I let Elise browse around my room for a while looking at dresses before I asked her to pick out her favorite. She chose a long formal dress I wore to the report a few weeks ago. I nodded and smiled at her," it's all your's. See you at dinner."

She smiled at me and left me alone in my room. I took a deep breath enjoying the quiet, which of course never lasts long and as if on cue my maids entered the room to clean up the mess.

Anne walked up to me and led me back over to the bed to choose the dress I would be wearing tonight. I looked at the three new dresses taking time to admire each of them. I looked back at all three of my maids and thanked each of them for the outstanding dresses. "The middle one I think." Knowing tonight was going to have lots of lights around gave me a few advantages when it came to choosing an outfit. The curtsied slightly and then went to preparing a bath and gathering up the remaining dresses.

I had a nice long bath and Lucy must have mixed in some floral oils making the room smell like lavender and mint. When I was done I returned to my room in a bath robe and my maids went to work quickly fixing up my hair, pulling it away from my face in loose curls with several silver pins were holding it back, my makeup was done to look like stars in space with dark eyeliner. Now it was time for the dress. Mary helped me to get into the dress and when I was all zipped in she took a step back to look me over. I was in a dress that fit me like a glove, strapless with a sweetheart corset bodice that had sequins and jewels interweaved into it. The dress slowly changed from a silver color at the top to black at the bottom, the silver jewels that were covering the bodice also were weaved into the dress making them look like stars. It was perfect.

When I was finished getting dressed I had a little time before needing to head to dinner and I still hadn't found my present. I walked around my room searching for something I had never seen before. I checked all of my music on my piano, my violin and all of my clothing. Then I made my way over to my jewelry cabinet to find nothing different there either. I gave up and frustrated walked over to my bed throwing myself onto to it before remembering my hair and turned over on my side.  
>There sitting on my nightstand was a picture; not just any picture either, there were four images in the frame that was like lace that was made into metal. The top left image was of the four of us girls jumping into the pool together when Celeste was teaching us all to cannonball, beside that was a photo of Maxon and I walking the horse back to the stables, hand in hand smiling happily at each other. The bottom left image was of Maxon and me from the second day of the competition sitting on the sofa in the women's room during our first interviews. Lastly the bottom right corner image was an image of us dancing at the Halloween ball.<p>

I picked up the frame and held it close while I admired the gift. A smile came across my face as I stared at the last image remembering the ball like it was yesterday. It had only been a few weeks since then although it felt like much longer.

I got out of bed and made my way to dinner with a secret smile on my face. When I reached the dining hall the doors were shut and everyone but Celeste was already waiting. I took a seat beside Kriss who was wearing a long purple goddess style gown with an empire waist that also had some gems sown into it, she was looking even more regal than ever. Elise was wearing my dress and her maids made good work in the short time they had to alter it for her. While we waited to gain entrance to the room we made small talk.

A minute or so later Celeste came around the corner and all of our heads snapped in her direction. She was in a nude colored high-low gown with black lace intricately woven to show off her curves. Her hair also had a black matching lace headband.

"Omg, she doesn't have any makeup on." Kriss whispered, "look at her, she might be even more gorgeous without it, don't ever tell her I said that, she has a big enough head as it is."

We stood as Celeste got closer and I tried not to gawk at her. She however looked incredibly uncomfortable, and Elise who wasn't listening earlier looked shocked when she looked at Celeste, making her even more subconscious then before.

When we were all standing in the hallway for a moment ready to enter the room at any time when they opened from the inside to see two maids. They looked up at us confused by our presence before realizing the hour, they curtsied to us and explained Dinner was in the ballroom this evening.

That was odd, we've been here almost 5 months now and never ate even one meal in the ballroom, the ladies room and our own rooms were the only other rooms we ever gathered in to eat. None the less we all turned and walked towards the grand hall.

It wasn't far to go to get to the hall. We walked in relative silence, all of us wondering what was going on. We got to the hall and Maxon was standing outside it waiting for us. "Prince Maxon," we all seemed to say in unison as we curtsied.

He shook his head at us and walked up to Kriss first helping her up, then Elise, Celeste and myself. As he went he put a small sack into our hands. Standing beside me he addressed us, "Ladies, tonight is Vegas night. Behind these doors is a private party just for us, the sacks you hold in your hands are your currency for the evening, it's not real money so please don't refrain from spending it. Have fun, and I will try my best to spend time with each of you this evening, but I also have my own sack of money to spend." Then he walked up to Celeste offering his arm as we entered the room behind them.

The room was astonishing, it didn't look a thing like the ballroom, and we all looked at it in awe. There were music chimes going off everywhere as well as some old music playing out of a machine in the corner. Maids and guards were stationed throughout the room with food and drink trays as well as some stationed at tables for playing card games.

We all headed separate directions and I just walked around the room for a while, looking at the different games available before sitting myself down at a rather large machine with 3 spinning wheels and a pulley bar, something called lucky slots. I put in a few of the chips and the game came to life. I made my bet and spun the wheel. I lost a few coins before the machine paid out some money to me. I had made back all that I bet so far as well as a bit extra, so I decided to move on to something new.

I played several different slot machines, at some food and got a couple glasses of wine. I ran into Kriss while I played. Apparently Maxon hadn't come to see her yet either. She was sitting just watching me play, turns out her punishment for loosing was not getting as many chips as us other girls. When I won big though I smiled at her and had just handed her some chips for her to have some fun when Maxon came around another row of machines and called Kriss to go with him, I was left alone yet again.

Feeling pretty down about myself at this point from waiting so long I played many of the games in the room and was getting tired of waiting for Maxon, it had been over an hour now since he came to collect Kriss and through all my walking around this room I had yet to run into either of them. Giving up on waiting for them I decided to make my way back up to my room for the evening.

I had reached the door before Celeste found me, "America, you up for a round of poker with me?"

I turned around and raised my eyebrows at her and scrunched my face a little before I made my decision, I walked forward to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her along to the table.

We played many rounds of poker and blackjack, before Elise joined us at the roulette table with some more wine. That's where we really started to be on a roll, one of the guards was tending to the game and seemed pretty bad at it, I was winning like crazy. I had rolled the dice again and lucky 7 came up I screamed and jumped a little at another win.

I heard a chuckle behind me that sent a shiver up my spine, Maxon. I spun around to see him working his way around the tables towards us with Kriss on his arm, and he looked like he was laughing at something she said. I turned back around trying not to look or listen to them so I made another bet.

Pretty soon they were standing at the side of the table watching our game and he had his arm around her. I decided I had enough, I picked up my 'winnings' and left the table. Nobody followed me and for that I was grateful.

I could see that he would be spending time with all of us but I didn't see why he had to throw something like that in my face. I was so angry, screw spending time with him tonight I stormed out of the ballroom and weaved through the hallways, through the women's room to grab a blanket, the back exit to the gardens, the usual guards let me through with a nod. I didn't go to the bench, instead I walked right out onto the grass and laid down gazing up at the stars. I had been laying there for a while when I heard the garden doors open and shut, I saw Maxon making his way over to our bench and instead of waiting to see him I got up and went towards the door. I got inside and handed the blanket to a guard before making my way upstairs to my room.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know it had a lot of description stuff happening in it but the next chapter will have a lot more going on.<p>

**Just a quick Authors note**: If you have managed to read this far into the story with all my spelling and grammar errors thanks for pushing through, I was writing all this for the past two days on my tablet, but now I am back at a regular computer so I have gone back and spell checked for you all. So if you were reading the messy drivel I had written, good for you :)

**ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Forget About Me

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

I wanted to reply to some of your reviews but a lot of people are posting as guest so it has been difficult. THANK YOU for your reviews, I always enjoy reading what people think of my work, good or bad, so to the person who told me to spell check I hope you enjoy this chapter as I have proofed it over twice, if there is still errors feel free to call me out on them. :)

To: PeetaMallarkLover123, K, and The Selection fangirl thanks for the reviews, and I am glad you're enjoying the story. There is more to come, promise.

And to anyone else who is reading and not reviewing, thanks for following, favoriting, and reading along. Feel free to review though so more people will read. THANKS :)

**PREVIOUSLY...**

I could see that he would be spending time with all of us but I didn't see why he had to throw something like that in my face. I was so angry, screw spending time with him tonight I stormed out of the ballroom and weaved through the hallways, through the women's room to grab a blanket, the back exit to the gardens, the usual guards let me through with a nod. I didn't go to the bench, instead I walked right out onto the grass and laid down gazing up at the stars. I had been laying there for a while when I heard the garden doors open and shut, I saw Maxon making his way over to our bench and instead of waiting to see him I got up and went towards the door. I got inside and handed the blanket to a guard before making my way upstairs to my room.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maxon's POV<span>**

I was enjoying this Vegas night, I spent time with Celeste first, whom I have to say looks even more stunning without makeup if that is even possible. I told her so since she seemed to need a confidence boost, and we played some slot machines before I taught her how to play blackjack. We were still playing that game when Elise came around a corner and I gave a kiss to Celeste's hand before excusing myself to spend time with Elise. She was holding a larger sack of chips than I had originally left her with, and she was on a winning streak on the slot game of 'who let the dogs out' it had incredibly annoying music though and so I left her to her fun after quite a short visit.

I was wondering around for a bit before I saw them, Kriss and America were playing slots and Ame's was handing Kriss chips occasionally so she could play. I cleared my throat before I called out to Kriss to come and join me for a while. I couldn't miss America's scowl at me not calling upon her, but I had to ignore it, for now.

Kriss came to join me and I offered her my arm as we walked. She admitted to not having any chips left so I thought of a different game we could play. I lead her around for a while before I found the table in the corner of dominoes. I excused the maid who was tending to the table before pulling out a chair for Kriss and seating myself across from her. We played a version of dominoes I had learned as a child where we just tried to get rid of our chips first. We were having so much fun playing I lost track of time and before I knew it our hour was up. I escorted Kriss back towards the main tables and slots where we could hear the other girls screaming in joy.

That's when I saw her, America, looking more beautiful than ever, her dress seemed to pick up all the lights around her making her dress look like lights itself I couldn't imagine her looking any more beautiful. She was jumping up in down clapping her hands in victory. To see her this carefree and joyful was rare so I walked up silently to the table with Kriss to watch her play. I saw her stiffen as she realized I was there watching her, her demeanor changed instantly and I realized why, Kriss was still on my arm.

I didn't even get the second to detach myself from her before America left the table with a scowl on her face, I just watched her go out the main doors. I could have gone right after her, but I know her temper and figured I would give her a few minutes to cool down first before I went to search for her outside.

As it turned out with America leaving the other girls took it upon themselves to have me bet in her place at the roulette table. I was winning like crazy too and I could see why she was enjoying it so much. I was having fun but remembering her face as she left made me excuse myself from the other ladies to go in search of her. As I expected the back doors were open and the guards nodded to me as I made my way outside to 'our bench.' Only America wasn't there.

I turned to go back inside when I saw her handing a blanket to the guard at the doors. That was odd? I walked quickly back to the doors and looked at the guard oddly before he explained she was laying on it outside. I nodded at him and once again was off in search of her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>America's POV <span>**

I was so mad at him, how could he just throw his affections for the other girls in my face all evening, I had enough and I really wasn't in the mood to fight with him.

I reached my room and was immediately thankful that my maids weren't present. I paced in my room for a few minutes as the anger radiated off of me. I really needed to get a hold of my jealousy. I took a seat at my piano and let the calming sound take me away. I never even heard the knock that came to my door, or hear it open. It wasn't until I was done the piece of music I had just created that he spoke softly to me, "Hey Ame's."

Surprised I swung around in my chair, Aspen.

I stood and looked towards my door that was now clicked shut leaving just him and I in the room and the silence was unbearable. "Aspen, you can't be in here."

He took a step closer to me but he did it slowly, like he was approaching a wild animal that set me off, all the anger I had came pouring out. "ASPEN, I mean it, get out of my room, you can't be in here."

He looked down at the ground while I yelled at him, but he didn't seem to hear my words, he took another step closer to me, then another until we were only inches apart. My chest was heaving with anger and I pushed on his chest. "This is all your fault," I started to cry, "If it weren't for you pestering me I never would have entered this competition, but you did Aspen, and now I am here and there's no going back. I LOVE HIM ASPEN, I love him, and I'm afraid because if he chooses someone else, then I'll have lost both of you for good. I'll be the girl who got her heart ripped in half, not once but twice, I can't do this anymore, OK. You need to go, and you need to forget about me."

Without a word Aspen headed towards the door, but it swung open before he got to it, and the only person I didn't want around me in that moment, that I didn't want to hear my outburst was standing in the threshold of my room.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN... There you have another chapter, cliffhanger goodness. LOL<p>

More to come soon. If you guys give me 5 reviews for this chapter, yes only 5, I will post another chapter later today for you, if not well then it will come up when it comes up. SO...

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Betrayal

Well, well, well... that didn't take you guys long to give me those reviews, as promised here is the next chapter. I think I might have to step it up again though if you want another chapter today. I'm almost done writting chapter 9. So if when you guys finish this chapter and review I think I could get another post up for you all today.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

Special shout out to AGoodBookNeverEnds: (you may have been right) and Marissa for the awesome reviews and getting in the first reviews from chapter 7. Thanks guys :)

**PREVIOUSLY...**

He looked down at the ground while I yelled at him, but he didn't seem to hear my words, he took another step closer to me, then another until we were only inches apart. My chest was heaving with anger and I pushed on his chest. "This is all your fault," I started to cry, "If it weren't for you pestering me I never would have entered this competition, but you did Aspen, and now I am here and there's no going back. I LOVE HIM ASPEN, I love him, and I'm afraid because if he chooses someone else, then I'll have lost both of you for good. I'll be the girl who got her heart ripped in half, not once but twice, I can't do this anymore, OK. You need to go, and you need to forget about me."

Without a word Aspen headed towards the door, but it swung open before he got to it, and the only person I didn't want around me in that moment, that I didn't want to hear my outburst was standing in the threshold of my room.

* * *

><p><strong><span>America's POV<span>**

I stood in my room shock all over my face as the door shut locking my in the room with Aspen and Maxon. It was a while before anyone spoke.

Maxon hadn't even looked at me since he came into the room, he walked around the room looking at objects on my tables, before turning towards Aspen. He walked right up to him and with a level voice addressed him formally. "Officer Leger, please leave lady America and I alone, you should go down to my office and wait for me there. You're excused." With that Aspen bowed and without looking back at me left me alone with Maxon.

I was frozen in the same spot I'd been in since Maxon entered the room and he had yet to acknowledge my existence. It felt like forever for him to look at me and when he did it wasn't the Maxon I knew who was looking back at me. The tears that have been falling down my cheeks since Aspen entered my room were falling doubly as hard from the way he was looking at me. I completely broke down at that, my knees gave out from under me and I was sitting in a heap on the floor hyperventilating and looking like a complete mess.

"America," he said my name like it pained him as he knelt down in front of me still perched and ready to stand at a moments notice. He lifted my head to meet my eyes with his, ice blue to warm chocolate brown before he continued, "What is your relation to officer Leger?"

He spat out Aspen's name and I tried to keep my eyes on Maxon as the words shattered me further, "He is… he's my… my ex." As the last word rolled off my tongue I couldn't keep looking at the prince. Maxon nodded slowly taking the information in.

"How long has this THING been going on? Since he arrived at the palace?" His temper was short. "ANSWER ME?!"

My lips shook as I tried to formulate words, I was going to get whipped like Marlee and so was Aspen, we would end up as eights and all of this would have been for nothing. "When he first arrived here he kissed me, it happened and I was happy to see him again, we were fighting and I just wanted to feel, something. Aspen was like home, he was comforting, consoling. I still wasn't sure how I felt about you yet, I kept my distance from him trying not to get confused about my feelings, but after the last rebel attack Aspen found me again. He tried to talk to me about you, about the king and his hatred for me, trying to convince me that I would never win, and that was when I realized that I wasn't in love with him anymore."

"And do you still have feelings for him?"

I couldn't get the lump in my throat to allow me to speak so I shook my head at him, still not meeting his gaze. A whisper of "I love you," left my mouth but I don't think he heard me as he continued his interrogation.

"And tonight, what happened?"

"He came in here to talk to me, I don't know what about, we never actually got to that part of conversation, I told him I didn't love him, and that even if I were sent home, my heart wasn't his to break anymore." The last part came out as a croaked sob as I finally completely broke down. My heart was breaking into a billion pieces, the moment I looked into Maxon's eyes, they were cold and detached.

Without another word Maxon stood and left, I sat there on the floor and cried, I cried for Aspen and the look on his face when I told him I didn't love him, I cried for what might happen to him when Maxon went to see him, I cried for my broken heart and the way that Maxon had been looking at me. I cried for everything I had been holding back this entire competition, missing my family, friends, the free time, the quiet, wearing pants, and the simplicity of life back home.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maxon's POV <span>**

I walked out of America's room without one more word, I thought we had agreed to be honest with each other? I felt betrayed and there was a pain in my chest that I almost couldn't bear. I walked with a determined stride down to my office. Sitting on the bench outside my door was Officer Leger. His face was stoic as he stood and followed me into my office.

I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted him to say, or what I wanted to say to him so we sat in silence for a few minutes as I gathered my thoughts.

"Officer Leger, are you aware of the consequences for coercing a lady?" I didn't let him speak as I continued, "The answer, Officer Leger, is death. Not just for you, but for the lady you were speaking with as well."

Officer Leger, opened and closed his mouth several times before finding the words, "Your Majesty, I... I mean we... I mean I never intended to coerce Lady America into doing anything, in fact she has been ignoring me as much as possible since I arrived here. We did share one kiss when I arrived at the palace, but she has been keeping her distance from me ever since. I do hope your Majesty, that you will pardon us for the treachery."

I had a good laugh at that, he can't be serious. "Why on Earth would you think I would pardon you?"

"Because your majesty, as I have seen the way you look at her, as well as the way she looks at you, love. If you want to have me killed publicly then you would also be sentencing her to the same fate, and as far as I can see it, you won't be able to let that happen."

I sat back in my chair and looked at the man in front of me pondering my decision. "What is your first name officer Leger?"

"Aspen, your majesty."

"Well Aspen, I think it is about time you and I had a drink. What do you say?"

He looked at me confused for a moment before accepting the offer. I stood and made my way over to my liquor cabinet, "Do you like scotch or whiskey?"

"Either one is fine, your majesty."

"Please call me Maxon for the time being, Aspen."

I walked over to him with a glass of scotch taking the chair beside him as my seat, he took a sip of the alcohol and put his glass down on the table, I did the same.

Over the course of the next few hours Aspen and I chatted I learned a great deal about him, how he could help to benefit our country, as well as protect the palace better and a few key tidbits to help when it came to America. I decided that I wouldn't be having them sent off to a public humiliating death, I would keep Aspen around as an adviser for when I became king, as for America, her fate with me was yet to be decided.

It was very late when I dismissed Aspen with a handshake and a nod of understanding passed between us, this conversation never happened and neither did any of the other events this evening.

I was tired and tipsy as I made my way upstairs and when I had reached the second floor it was like something took over my body and I walked down the hallway to America's room. I paced outside her door for quite a while collecting my thoughts before I knocked on her door and waited.

* * *

><p>I know this was a short-ish chapter but it was still 1600 words, I was going to elongate the conversation between Maxon and Aspen but that will come up again later, kind of an angst-y chapter, it was definitely the hardest one to write yet and I'm sure the next one will be just as difficult.<p>

* Here is a challenge for you guys, everyone who reviews for THIS chapter will get a special shout out when I post chapter 9 and of course the more reviews the faster I post. SO...

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Knock, Knock

**Authors Note:  
><span>**I keep my word so shout out to: The Selection Fangirl (longest chapter yet), America, A Good Book Never Ends, GG, guest: Reign, rebels royalty, and the rest of the guests who reviewed

k: Maxon didn't hear the conversation between aspen and America when she declared her love for him. Maxon just walked in seeing them in the room alone with the door closed late at night and got jealous.

**Also All rights go to Kiera Cass**

**PREVIOUSLY...**

It was very late when I dismissed Aspen with a handshake and a nod of understanding passed between us, this conversation never happened and neither did any of the other events this evening.

I was tired and tipsy as I made my way upstairs and when I had reached the second floor it was like something took over my body and I walked down the hallway to America's room. I paced outside her door for quite a while collecting my thoughts before I knocked on her door and waited.

* * *

><p><span><strong>America's POV<strong>

There was no way that sleep wouldn't be making an appearance tonight, not after everything that has happened. I gathered my belongings up to make a quicker exit when the time came. I knew that some guards would be at my door shortly ready to escort me to a cell or out of the palace entirely. I played a few songs on the violin and piano trying to memorize the melodic tune they created, I dusted and swept the floors so my maids wouldn't be left to do all the work that soon I would be responsible for, work I created for them out of my own wrongdoing. Then I sat on my bed and waited, that was a huge mistake. Once my eyes landed on the pictures that Maxon had given me earlier today I started crying again. I picked up the frame and stared at the photo's for a while realized that all the photos were showing me in a natural light, no poses, just me. I removed the photo's, looking at each of them, memorizing them, I carefully slipped out of bed and stuffed them into my sweater in the bag. I returned the frame to the table thinking how ridiculous it looked without a picture in it as I laid it down. I was about to climb back into bed when I felt something beneath my feet. Curious I bent down to see that it was a folded up piece of paper.

Climbing back into bed I opened the page to find it was a letter addressed to me,

_My dearest America,_

_If you are reading this than I suppose you found it in the back of the photo's I have given to you. I wasn't planning on giving you this letter, not at first, I figured it was a long shot you would find it though so I secretly hid it inside, hoping that several years from now you would come across this letter. I suppose that several years down the line you would have received several letters like this from me sometimes hidden in the little gifts I have given you and will continue to give you. At least I hope I get the chance to continue to give you these letters. That choice is up to you. _

_I don't know how you manage to have this effect on me America, I feel that since I have met you I have been living in a dream, and if that is the case I hope that I get to sleep for eternity, because going through even 1 day without you would feel like an eternity. Without you I am nothing, You are the sun that wakes me every morning, the breeze that I crave in the warm summer heat, the oxygen I need to breath, the amazing colors of the setting sun and the bright light that guides me at night. You are my north star, that guides me to where I want to be, beside you. _

_With you by my side I know we can accomplish amazing things America, We could change this world. We can continue to be great together. _

_Your energy and kind heart awaken those around you. I know that if I told you this you wouldn't believe me, but you have that amazing effect on those around you Ame's. I don't ever want you to leave me, I don't think I could bare to lose that feeling of being alive I have when your there. _

_I love you, America. I really truly love you, and if I have my way by the end of the day today, this selection will be over, you will be mine and I yours. _

_To make this perfectly clear to you America, as I know you like to twist words in that beautiful and incredible head of yours, I want YOU, I CHOOSE you. I told you before that if it weren't for the need of the competition I would have chose you from the beginning, and you need to know I haven't wavered on that decision even for a moment. Despite my father's wishes for me, despite our arguments I love how strong willed you are.  
><em>

_So I write this praying that you will say 'yes' and that many years from now when we have a bunch of kids that you find this letter and you are reminded of this day of fun and games we shared when we were young, and newly in love. And well if you say no, well, I don't know where that will leave me, but I can assure you, my love, you will forever hold my heart in your hands. _

_Yours with love, _

_Maxon. _

When I had reached the end of the letter I was balling my eyes out so much I couldn't even read the words, my tears stained the page and I clutched my chest as the pain ripped through me. Today I have broken not 1, not 2 but three hearts all at once, no matter my fate this was a day I would never forget. I hid the letter and crawled further beneath the covers trying to hide from the world.

Then there was a loud knock at my door.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maxon's POV<span>**

I knocked on her door and then wished I hadn't, I don't think I can take looking at her as she breaks my heart further than it already is from her lie. Even after all the time spent with Aspen and hearing what about her ignoring him I still wasn't sure about what I would be doing with America. But when the door swung open and standing before me is the women I love, her hair is disheveled, her clothes wrinkled, makeup smeared all over her face, and big red poofy bags under her eyes showing how much she has been crying, along with her lack of sleep. It nearly breaks me right there.

She looks terrified that it is me standing in her doorway and I ask permission into her room, which she silently grants me. As I move into her room she takes several steps back from me moving towards the bed. I shut the door and walk a few steps into her room. It looked different, there was no perfume bottles on her dresser, no hair brush or journal on her desk and her grand piano had a closed lid. Then I noticed her bag sitting full on the end of her bed.

"Ready so quickly to let me go I see." I can't even look at her as I address her.

"I am ready for whatever I deserve, your majesty."

Those words stung like no other, your majesty, so detached and foreign coming off her lips. Her gorgeous full bottomed strawberry flavored lips. I took a deep cleansing breath before continuing, "and where do you feel you deserve to be, America?"

Her head lifted as I finished my sentence and her eyes met mine, "Wherever you are planning on sending me to jail or death or to the outermost skirts of the country to live as an 8."

I nodded my head, "Is that where you want to be, _Lady_ America?" using her name so formally caused her to have the same effect her earlier words had made me feel.

She looked away from my face as she shook her head, " No, it isn't."

"Ah, and so where do you want to be then?"

I didn't hear her response as it came out sounding so pained.

"I didn't quite catch that, _Lady_, can you please speak up."

Again without looking at me or lifting her head up from her fixated gaze on the floor she said, "with you. I always want to be with you." At that she lost the remaining control she had been holding in as she threw herself back onto her bed in a ball sobbing very loudly.

I sighed at her response, it pained me to hear those words coming out of her mouth, especially because being with her is all I wanted too. "How can that ever happen Ame's, you have been lying to me for weeks. Even after we promised to be honest with each other you were still lying to me." The strong facade I had put on before entering the room was fading and I was beginning to feel just as bad as she was. I moved over to sit at the edge of her bed I moved the hair that was covering her face out of the way to really look at her, "How am I supposed to forgive that?"

Her tears were falling so fast, and she was hyperventilating more and more, she sat up to look at me in the eyes as she tried to find the right words. "I re...really wish... I - knew-the... answer to-oo-oo that, every..thing between me and ... and... Asp..en... was over we..eeks before that conv..conver..sation. I- I haven't spo-spoken to him un-tillllll to...today."

"I... I didn't want to do something like that to you, I couldn't do it to you... be... because... I love you, Maxon."

She finished her sentence and went back into full on sobs shaking now from the draining all the crying is doing to her body. That was when I realized she was broken too, just as much as me and the last words she spoke hit me and I felt my heartbeat quicken. Not knowing what to do I stood and walked into her bathroom. I turned the water on in her sink and grabbed a washcloth, making sure the water wasn't too cold as I dipped a washcloth in the water and returned to her room. I sat closer to her this time and gently rubbed the facecloth over her forehead and down her cheeks to clean off the dripping mascara when her face was all clean I knew I needed to calm her down, before she passed out from lack of oxygen. I lifted her up and into my lap cradling her against my chest and rocking her like a child.

We sat on her bed for a while with her in my arms until I was sure she had calmed down enough for us to have an actual conversation. I moved her back onto her bed as I sat back against her headboard so we could talk, I looked at her nightstand and saw the time was nearly 2am. Rubbing my eyes I suddenly felt very tired, and I noticed the frame I had only given her hours ago was laying face down. I lifted it up and saw it was empty. "Where are the photo's Ame's?"

Her brows knit together and she sighed before answering, "I packed them in my bag, I didn't want to lose the last gift you ever gave me." She looked down ashamed and I shook my head at her, and she skipped ahead of my thoughts, "I found the letter too, Maxon."

I laughed slightly at that, of course she did, she had to find the one thing I hoped she wouldn't see it but of course she had to find the only part of my gift that was completely emasculating. the one thing I hoped would stay a secret for a long while, or at least until I had grown up enough to not care about writing a love letter to my could be wife. If that day would ever come. "Where is it?"

She looked up at me and moved her hand into the bodice of her dress pulling out the folded paper, she handed it to me wordlessly. Tears starting to stream down her cheeks again. I cant take much more of these tears, each individual line being made down her face breaks my heart even more. " I want you to keep it, I want you to think of me every time you look at it, think of the amount of love I hold for you America, because every word of that letter is as much true now as when I wrote that. You will forever hold my heart in your hands, Ame's, I don't ever want you to forget that." A tear fell out of the corner of my eyes as I finished the sentence. I know that she has betrayed my trust and I know that I should hate her, want her to feel as much pain as I do but I still love her as much now as I ever have before. She owns my heart, and knowing that I couldn't very well walk away from her, leave her, abandon her, she was what I needed beside me. She was everything.

It was with that realization that lifted the 50lb weight off my shoulders. I got out of her bed and pulled her along with me, as far as I could tell what I had walked in on earlier this evening was all a misunderstanding. I hadn't told any other guards anything and I hadn't spoken to anyone. Nobody else had to know about this. How could I stay mad at this creature that brought nothing but happiness to my life since the day she entered it, I've heard her and Aspen's accounts of what has happened and although I feel hurt that she never told me about everything I realize that she was just protecting the both of them. I pulled her into a tight hug and waited for her to calm down again and then took her out to the balcony.

* * *

><p><span><strong>America's POV<strong>

"Maxon, I am so sorry."

"stop, you don't have to apologize anymore, Aspen told me what you said to him tonight, and about how you have been ignoring him for weeks. I'm upset because you have had several opportunities to tell me America, and I just wish you had told me the truth from the beginning."

I turned my head and looked up at him, "you're right Maxon there were so many times I wanted you to know about Aspen being here, I just didn't know how to tell you without getting him hurt or sent home or well me, he has 5 siblings to feed, this job is the best thing that ever happened to his family, I may not love him anymore Maxon, but I do know him, and I know he needed this job, for his family."

"Shhh," he put his index finger on my lips and smiled down at me and bending down he whispered into my ear, "princess, I don't want you to leave, I want you here with me. Always."

I was looking right up into his eyes as a big smile came across his face and it made me smile too. We slowly danced for a while together before he pulled back again. "besides I got enough info about you tonight from Aspen to last a lifetime."

"Aspen, what did he tell you Maxon!"

"well there was a story about when you were 10 and had your first solo show and you were so nervous you-" I cut him off pushing him in the chest as I spoke, "I swear to you Maxon Shreave if you ever even so much as consider saying that story to anyone, ever, I will hunt you down and make you pay."

He chuckled at my spurt of anger, "Oh dearest, I have many more where that came from." Then he kissed me, and we were lost into each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Ah, chapter 9 is finally done. :)<p>

**Again Please Favorite and REVIEW!**


	10. Sunday Morning

**PREVIOUSLY...**

"Aspen, what did he tell you Maxon!"

"well there was a story about when you were 10 and had your first solo show and you were so nervous you-" I cut him off pushing him in the chest as I spoke, "I swear to you Maxon Shreave if you ever even so much as consider saying that story to anyone, ever, I will hunt you down and make you pay."

He chuckled at my spurt of anger, "Oh dearest, I have many more where that came from." Then he kissed me, and we were lost into each other for the rest of the night.

**America's POV**

The night had passed us quickly as Maxon and I sat up talking about life, particularly my life before coming to the palace, our wants, desires for the future and of course all the little I love yous in between. We had pulled off the main blankets and pillows from my bed and made a little love nest on my balcony as we spoke.

We were leaning up against the wall looking out into the gardens, me with my head comfortably resting on his shoulder as we watched the sky turn from darkness to lighter blue, purple, pink, red and yellow as the sun rose indicating a new day ahead. Both of us knew that soon our peace would be broken as my maids would be coming to ready me for a new day. I sighed onto Maxon's shoulder trying not to let the much needed sleep catch up with me, far too stubborn to miss one minute that I had with him. Maxon however seemed to have other plans; He lifted me into his lap before swiftly standing, cradling me in his arms as he walked me over to my bed, laying me down gently before stepping away to retrieve my duvet.

He returned wrapped inside my blanket as he flopped down into the bed with it all wrapped around him, completely cocooned. I pouted at him and he chuckled before raising his arm and the blanket along with it, giving me excess to the warmth it provided as I lay me head over Maxon's chest, the sound of his heartbeat giving a steady rhythm was sending me over the edge as I tried so hard to keep my eyes awake at that point, the weight of my eyelids feeling like they weighed 100lbs. All too soon sleep got the better of me as I drifted off in Maxon's arms and felt his heart slow as he followed after me into a restful sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke several hours later to the sun shining bright in my face. I was slightly disappointed to find that Maxon was no longer beside me, sighing I stretched and prepared to get up and face the day. I looked over at the clock seeing it was already 10:30am and I had long since missed breakfast and lunch would be ready in and only 2 hours. I sat up in bed, looking over at the space that Maxon had filled only hours before and how even after only being awake for less than 5 minutes I was already missing his company. That's when I saw the flower; it was unlike any other I had seen in the gardens here in the palace. It was the most breathtaking rose I had ever seen, it was small and had a soft velvet feel to it but that wasn't even the best part, the flower was rainbow colored. I lifted the rose to my nose and took a deep breath of its scent, smiling. Beneath the flower was a note in Maxon's handwriting.<p>

_America, _

_You have no idea how hard it is to wake by your side and leave you, my angel. I wish I could have stayed in bed all day with you, unfortunately the day would not be so kind to me, and I had some work to do in order to spend the rest of my day with you. I have informed your maids to allow you to sleep until you call upon them._

_On your desk you will find some strawberry tarts, other pastries you like and some fresh squeezed orange please eat my darling._

_I look forward to seeing you soon. _

_Xo,_

_Yours, _

_Prince Maxon._

_Ps. I love you_

When I was done the letter I was smiling from ear to ear. I was so glad that he thought of me being hungry I hopped out of my bed and when I was in front of my desk I smiled at the arrangement in front of me. Chocolate covered croissants, danishes, tarts, fruit and orange juice. I picked up the tray of food and walked back to my bed, climbing back into the covers to enjoy my breakfast.

I called for my maids so I could get ready to go down to the hall for lunch and had just finished eating when they arrived with a light knock to my door before entering. They were all blushing at me as they entered and I was wondering what was going on in those heads of theirs. "Good morning my lady," they all said in unison curtsying and I refrained from rolling my eyes at them. Shaking my head I had them rise and reminded them of my name, and how much I hated when they curtsied to me. They made quick work of starting up a bath for me. When I was all done in the washroom they sat me in my chair and went to work.

They left my hair in as much a natural state as possible only taking the pieces at the front of my hair and French braiding it around my head as it twisted to the back before being pinned and cascading down my back. They had added in some pearls and jewels to my hair, making it look like a crown on my head. Then I was put into a crochet knit dress that had a teal under slip that would shine through the cream colored crochet making it look like I had jewels all through my dress. I thanked them for their help and amazing work that they create.

As they were leaving me alone again Anne came up to me and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to me, before I could ask her who it was from she was gone.

When I was alone I opened the letter and beamed when I recognized the writing.

_America, _

_If you are reading this then it means that you are up and ready well before lunch is to be served. I sent this letter with your maids since I am stuck working at the moment. I unfortunately can't seem to get anything done this morning as you are the only thoughts that fill my head. I have been replaying last night with you over and over in my head all day. I feel that I need to see you to help my little concentration problem. I have sent a guard to escort you to my office._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Xo, Maxon _

I was slightly confused by the end of the letter, but that confusion wasn't going to overpower my curiosity. I went quickly to my door and when it opened I saw a guard standing, waiting for me. He nodded his head in my direction before speaking, "lady America, I have been asked to have you follow me, please."

I smiled at him and followed him through the palace until we came to two ornate wooden doors. The guard knocked three times fast and then opened the door for me. The room was all dark wood and there was several candles going to illuminate it, the curtains had been drawn shut and the walls were lined with bookshelves. I walked right up to them without taking in the rest of the room yet, and looked at all the hundreds of books, from literature to atlas' it was all here. That's when I remembered where I was, I turned around and was met with the warm chocolate eyes I adored.

Maxon was leaning onto the front of his desk, his hair was a mess just the way I like it, his tie was removed and the first few buttons of his dress shirt were undone. As I took him in my heart rate sped up, he was incredibly handsome as everyone knew but, this version of Maxon, where he looks normal, like just any other guy who has a mountain of work in front of him, he was mine. I smiled broadly as I made my way over to him. He grabbed my hand as I was going to take a seat and pulled me into his arms taking a deep cleansing breath as soon as I was in them.

"Good morning, Dearest," he said as he hugged me tightly to his chest. I had a grin on my face that was not going away and as he hugged me I took in his warm vanilla and spice smell.

"Good morning, my prince." I lifted my face to his and kissed him. "I missed you this morning when I woke up."

"You have no idea how hard it was to leave you this morning, I wish I could have that with you every day." He lightly stroked my cheek as he spoke.

"Me too," I kissed him again.

"Is it bad that I want to dump all this work off my desk, pretend it's not here and just escape away with you for the day?"

"Hmmm, I wish we could."

"Well you know, I am the prince, I could make it happen," he said it with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

I threw my head back laughing at him, and to prove his point he moved around his desk and threw all the papers off and I stood there with my mouth open. Maxon started to circle around his desk towards me again and I mirrored him moving around to the side he had come from, if he wanted to play I would gladly oblige him.

His eyes gleamed as he realized the hunt was on. We circled around the desk a few times switching directions and mirroring each other's movements. Then I broke out into a run as I ran across the room circling around the sofas and chairs.

Maxon took me by surprise when he hopped over the sofa and tried to grab hold of me. I just escaped his grasp as I swirled around another sofa waiting for him to stand again. When he did his eyes held a new glow of energy and he took off instantly in my direction, catching me in his arms. He spun me around in his arms, my back to his chest and placed me back down in front of him then kissed my neck lightly.

That kiss scent a bolt of electricity down my spine and I shivered in his embrace, leaning back slightly grinding my back into him, enjoying the feel of him around me.

He took that as a cue to continue, he kissed me lower down my neck, as my head lulled to the opposite side, granting him fuller access to my neck and collar. He moved across my bare shoulder and then switched to the other side. His hands trailed up and down my arms lightly as he went, goose bumps raising up on my skin as my chest started to heave at the desire coursing through me.

I spun myself around so I could be face to face with him, and I kissed him, hard. He lifted me up and moved us again onto the sofa, flopping down and bringing me down with him. I landed with my legs around each side of his lap trying so hard not to move my hips and grind into him again, instead I leaned in and kissed him again. He slowly trailed his hands up and down my back, pressing me closer into his chest. I moaned into his mouth and he held me tighter, kissing me more fervently. His hands trailed back down my back and came to a rest on my hips. I could feel him beneath me as he pushed his hips up into my lap, I could feel how eager he was to continue and the passion in the room encircled us in the heat of the moment. We kissed and moved together on the sofa trying to get all the extra friction we could. We were panting and full of desire as I sat up and looked down into his eyes.

"Maxon, I...we..."He sat up quickly and looked at me shaking his head and cupping my cheeks in his hands before giving me a quick kiss. I moved off of his lap and we sat beside each other on the sofa catching our breath and then he stood offering me his hand. I looked up at him as I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Come, I wanted to show you something anyway before lunch. It's kind of why I called you down here." he said blushing at what we had been doing before and gave me a sideways smile recalling the memory.

I looked at him with an excited and confused expression as he led me out the door. We walked down endless hallways to an area of the palace I've never been to before, I could tell we were getting closer when Maxon's pace accelerated.

We reached our destination ironically in front of a full size picture of Maxon. I laughed at him as he found the secret button that moved the wall granting us access to an old stone staircase. "This is one of the old sections of the palace, I found it years ago. There used to be another image on the wall but I always got lost trying to find this place so eventually I just put a picture of myself there to make it easier. I know it's silly but this is a place that only I know about, and well, now you do too."

We got to the top of the stairs and he opened a small old wooden door, inside was an extremely large room, it had light blue walls that were faded with age, some kind of sticker stars stuck to the ceiling. Around the room were toys that I had never heard of or seen before, some old arcade games, a funny looking sofa that looked like a balloon and chairs that were large bean like sacks. The rug on the floor was of city streets and buildings from an aerial view. There was a big screen TV on one of the walls with a couple big reclining chairs facing it. I spun around the room in awe of all the gadgets and toys before looking back at Maxon, "What is this place?" As I spun back around tracing my hand over a couple old toys waiting for his reply.

"This is where I spent most of my free time as a kid, after I found this room I would play with the toys and just be a normal kid. With all the pressures my dad kept me under learning and studying all the time, this was my one place that I knew was just for me. When he would hit me I would come and spend hours up here, even since all the girls got here, when I just needed a minute to myself I would come here. This Ame's is my sanctuary."

My heart was breaking and falling at the same time from his words. I walked back to over to him and looked into his eyes, this place was his place of solitude, a place he could just be himself, relax and be free. The fact that he was showing me this was huge all on its own. "Thank you Maxon, the fact that you're showing this to me is proof how much you trust me." I got up on my tip toes and kissed him softly on the cheek, "I love you, you know."

"And I love you, America."

We stayed up in his secret room for about half an hour playing a board game called 'Battleship'. All of his years of war training gave him an advantage, and I told him I wanted a rematch, and soon.

Now though it was almost time for lunch. We walked to the dining hall in silence, just content with having each other's company. Before we reached the door he stopped me and brought me back into his arms for one more kiss before we were in a hall full of people.

* * *

><p>When we entered the room everyone was already there, well everyone but King Clarkson. Maxon escorted me to the open seat in between Celeste and Elise before making his way to the seat at the head of the table. I tried not to be jealous that he was seated beside Kriss, but she promptly started a conversation with him taking all his attention away. I pursed my lips at the situation and Celeste looked at me with a sad smile.<p>

"I tried to get Kriss to sit between us," she gestured to my seat, "but she was adamant that she was going to sit over beside Maxon. She said you had all last night and this morning with him, and now it was her turn. By the way we need to talk about that." and she winked at me.

It was with that I realized that we hadn't spoken about the events for this afternoon. I looked down at my plate and ate the remainder of my lunch in silence. When I looked up at the end of my meal I couldn't help but have my eyes stray onto Maxon. He and Kriss were still talking intimately amongst themselves and I tried to turn away but my eyes seemed frozen on them.

That's when he noticed me staring. His eyes locked on mine and he tugged his ear. That unfroze me as I smiled and tugged mine back. Lunch was done and I was leaving the hall when Celeste took my hand and dragged me down the hall to my room with Elise following slightly behind us.

Once the door was shut Celeste actually jumped up and down. "You spent the night with Maxon?!"

I blushed and nodded my head. That caused both Celeste and Elise to jump up and down. "DETAILS, Now!" Elise was using her demanding voice.

I shook my head at them first, before they both grabbed a hold of me dragging me to my bed and pushing me onto it before hopping on themselves and bouncing slightly in excitement. They were so excited to hear what we had done I had to tell them just a little bit so they would leave me alone. "It was incredible, we talked for hours, watched the sun rise on my balcony, and I fell asleep in his arms. Then when I woke up he was gone, _but_ he left me a rose and a note requesting to see me when I was awake before lunch. Then, well I went to see him and the rest is kind of private."

They pressed me to give them details of our meeting this morning but I wasn't going to budge. I told them all they needed to know and I wasn't planning on breaking Maxon's trust by telling them his secrets.

Instead I told them that I needed to freshen up and pushed them both out of my door. I cleaned up and changed into a new day dress. I swear my maids were magic fairies who could dream up any outfit they wanted and make it a reality, I could see that they had a color theme going on today.

I zipped up the teal dress admiring their handy work, it was short in the front and longer in the back coming down to just below my knees. The bodice was made to look like a mermaid top covering my chest and showing a decent amount of cleavage; it also left my shoulders and back open. The bottom had many layers of blue colored tulle making it look like it was constantly in motion. I spun around a few times watching the material move in the mirror, touched up my makeup, put on the bracelet Maxon had gotten me on his trip to Asia and headed downstairs and outside to sit in the gardens.

It was a beautiful day outside considering it was almost December and it felt like spring outside, winter weather in Carolina was much colder than this. I was sitting on 'my' bench writing in my journal about all the events of the last day, that's when I saw them, Kriss was crying on Maxon's shoulder as he tried to console her by gently rubbing circles on her back and petting her hair. I felt like I was intruding on an intimate moment between them so I got up off the bench silently and walked back inside, leaving them to their privacy. I walked around aimlessly for a while lost in thoughts and somehow I ended up going up several different stairways, down more long hallways, through a few hidden passages and ended up on the roof in a section I have never been to before.

From up here I could see most of the city of Angeles and the crystal blue ocean beyond that. It was extraordinarily beautiful up here. I found a comfortable space against a stone wall battlement and tried to start writing again, the problem was I couldn't get the images of what I had seen out of my head. To clear my head I did what I used to do back home, I just started to draw. Thankfully I had brought my colored pencils with me.

I don't know how long I had been up on the balcony drawing before a guard found me. He reported finding me into his walkie-talkie and requested I follow him back downstairs to the main floors. I felt that I was in trouble as I walked behind him and down the stairs, I kept my head down, looking at the floor like a chastised child. When we were out of the hidden passage I was greeted by a frustrated, sweaty and wide eyed looking prince. "What on Earth were you doing up on the roof?"

I raised my head and looked at him seeing how panicked he looked and immediately regretted my decision to have gone somewhere so hidden. "Maxon, I'm sorry. I never meant to frighten you, it's just, I was out in the gardens when you I saw you were out there with Kriss," I looked away from his eyes then and continued. "I wanted to give the two of you some privacy, so I came back inside looking for a quiet place to write and draw and this," I gestured around me, "is where I ended up."

"Ame's, I'm just glad you're okay. I thought… I thought something had happened to you." He let out the breath that he must have been holding since he was trying to find me all the anger and fear he was holding in evaporated in that moment and he enveloped me in his arms again letting out a deep sigh of relief.

I didn't know what to say to that, so instead when he let me out of the hug I decided it may be better just to show him so I took out my notebook and opened it to the page I had been drawing on. I signed it quickly and ripped the page out of the book handing him the completed drawing.

He took a step back and looked at my gift to him. His jaw dropped as he saw the detail in my drawing. I had drawn it from my memory of earlier today. It was a picture of Maxon and I curled up together on my balcony watching the sunrise, it captured everything that moment had meant to me. Wordlessly he moved in closer to me and pulled me in for a heated kiss. Beside my signature I had written him a small message, 'I LOVE YOU'

"Thank you America, I will cherish this, always. I hate to break up this moment, and I know we both tugged our ears at lunch but right now there is something else we are supposed to be doing." He offered me his hand and we walked together to whatever place he had in mind for us today.

* * *

><p>There you have it, another long chapter, longest one I have written yet. It brought the word count up over 20,000 :)<p>

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I know I have been writing a lot of Author's notes for this story but I just wanted to ask you guys if you feel like I should continue this story for a while longer, if you would prefer I end it soon or end it and make a new story with a new direction to it. Please let me know what you guys want otherwise I will be wrapping this up in the next few chapters or so. Thanks for reading.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. 18 Holes

**Authors Note: **Am I driving you all nuts with these authors notes? Just a short one to say: many of the reviews I got from the last chapter were of you guys telling me to continue the story, so I gratefully oblige and As always please review, I am open to suggestions.

**PREVIOUSLY...**

"Thank you America, I will cherish this, always. I hate to break up this moment, and I know we both tugged our ears at lunch but right now there is something else we are supposed to be doing." He offered me his hand and we walked together to whatever place he had in mind for us today.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maxon's POV<br>**

When America and I walked into the dining hall for lunch I was upset to see that Kriss was sitting in the seat next to mine. I tried to hide the disappointment in my eyes as I pulled out the chair for Ame's and took my seat beside Kriss.

She wasted no time starting up a conversation with me, and I had to try really hard to focus on what she was saying. She asked to speak with me after lunch so I obliged and that was when I caught America's eyes locked on mine, and I couldn't help the faint smile that came to my face when I saw it. I tugged my ear and she tugged hers back that small gesture was all I needed to get through whatever conversation Kriss was planning on having with me.

I watched after lunch as everyone except Kriss left the dining hall, America, Celeste and Elise were walking together talking and laughing, that brought another small smile onto my face. I was glad they had become friends, it was important for the future queen to have people she could talk to and rely on around her.

When they were out of sight I stood and extended my arm to Kriss, wanting to get this whole conversation over with, and get on with the rest of my plans for the day. I escorted her outside and set down a blanket for us to sit on as we talked.

She didn't seem to have anything urgent to tell me but I stayed with her, listening to her talk about how fun yesterday had been and that she would love to have a rematch with me, then she did what I would never have expected Kriss to do, she kissed me. It wasn't just a little peck either, this was a full on French kiss, when her tongue entered my mouth I pulled away.

"Kriss, I…"

She started to cry, great. Was it in the rules somewhere that these girls had to cry in front of me at least three times a week? None the less I wrapped her into my arms and comforted her. When her sobbing stopped I pulled back to look at her. "Kriss, I'm sorry about before but I," she cut me off.

"You love America. We all know that Maxon, but there must be some reason that you haven't ended the selection yet Maxon, if love was enough for you then this would all be over already. So, I figured I must still have a shot in this."

I cut her off there, "Kriss, the _only _reason you're still here is because of my father, you're his favorite, but as far as you and I go I just don't have those kind of loving feelings towards you, I thought for a minute there that I could but there is no spark, Kriss. I love you, but I am not_ in_ love with you, and you deserve to have someone who loves you whole heartedly, because you deserve the best of life and Kriss I can't be that guy for you. I'm sorry."

She started to cry on my shoulder again and I just sat there with her letting her weep until no more tears flowed out of her eyes. "Kriss, you may not be the women I love but I do feel that we have a bond, you're like the little sister I never had." I hugged her again and then she stood up and I followed her. We walked back into the palace in silence and before I left her on the second floor as she was heading to her room and I headed towards America's. I was stopped on the way by Celeste who informed me America wasn't in her room. I never saw her outside in the gardens so where could she be? I looked in the library, my office, and the gardens again, I checked the women's room where my mother was sitting planning some event with some of her friends, no America though. I checked everywhere, even the room I had only showed her this morning, there was no sign of her anywhere. That was when I started to worry. My next thought was to find my father however he was in a meeting with some advisors and I knew she wasn't being held hostage by him. The rebels; please don't let it be rebels. I checked the infirmary just in case, a few of the safety rooms I knew she knew about and when I caught two of the higher level guards I started the search party. The guards were quickly onto their walkie-talkies alerting each other of what was happening. Soon Officer Leger was beside me with one of America's maids, Lucy. Leger started to tell some of the other guards to check areas of the palace that were relatively unused now.

It was several minutes later as I was standing in some hallway that a guard called down saying he had found her, and they were heading down off the roof. The roof? What the hell was she doing up there? I ran down the hallways until I saw a secret passage door open revealing the guard and America walking with her head down behind him.

"What on Earth were you doing up on the roof?"

She lifted her head and looked at me seeing the clear panic in my gaze "Maxon, I'm sorry. I never meant to frighten you, it's just, I was out in the gardens when I saw you were out there with Kriss," she looked away from my eyes and continued. "I wanted to give the two of you some privacy, so I came back inside looking for a quiet place to write and draw and this," I gestured around, "is where I ended up."

"Ame's, I'm just glad you're okay. I thought… I thought something had happened to you." I let out the breath that I had been holding since I found the guards and had them searching the grounds. The anger and fear I had been holding in evaporated in that moment and I couldn't resist pulling her into my arms letting out a deep sigh of relief.

When I stepped back from the hug I had given her she was looking slightly confused for a second before looking around and rummaging through her notebook. She must have found the page she was looking for, scribbled something quickly on the page and ripped it out of the look handing the page to me. I took it out of her hand and flipped the page around. When I saw the image on the page I couldn't stop the all-encompassing smile that came onto my face, she had drawn us from last night, we were nestled together in the blankets on her balcony looking out into the night sky which was several different colors of the rising sun. She had signed it and wrote me a little message 'I love you'. It captured the moment perfectly and I couldn't wait to get it framed and hang it on the wall in my room amongst the other images of her that have been slowly taking over the wall since the day we met.

Wordlessly I moved in closer to her and pulled her in for a heated kiss, "Thank you America, I will cherish this, always. As much as I hate to break up this moment, I know we both tugged our ears at lunch but since I spent that time searching for you right now there is something else we are supposed to be doing." I offered her my hand and we walked together towards my surprise.

* * *

><p><strong><span>America's POV<span>**

Maxon was being very secretive about the destination we were headed to and when we headed down to the basement I'm sure I was looking a little more than confused. He held my hand a little tighter, reaffirming me, when he opened the doors to another recreation type room my eyes went wide as we were cast into a dark room with walls that glowed around us. Black lights were on the ceiling and my dress also lit up under the light. I looked over to Maxon and saw his shirt was also a much brighter white.

We walked a little further into the room and that was when I saw the other girls. Celeste was wearing a pink dress that was glowing fluorescent, Elise was in yellow and Kriss was in a dress that looked lime green under the light, and I couldn't help but think of yesterday's hide and go seek game. Today was different though, in front of us was a mini golf course Maxon handed each of us a putter and a ball that matched the color of our outfits before taking a white ball for himself placing it on the starter and hitting it down the course.

We all followed his lead playing the 18 holes like pros. Celeste proved to be the best golfer out of us all, she had landed several hole in one's and came out with a grand score of 37, Maxon and I tied with a grand total of 41 points and Kriss and Elise rounded up the rear with totals of 46 and 48.

Maxon gave Celeste a small statue of someone with a golf club in there hand as an award for winning and we all laughed at her as she stood tall stepped onto a bench at the 18th hole, "First I would like to thank my parents for teaching me how to golf as a child, god, my fans and thank those of you who also were competing against me, unfortunately you all suck and I am the best." With that she leapt off the bench and we hugged her in turn, still laughing at her as she held the statue like an academy award.

We headed back upstairs and Maxon excused himself to go and do a little more work, since he was a little distracted with other things this morning. That made a small private smile come to my face as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek sharing the private smile with me before he left us in the main hallway.

As soon as Maxon was out of sight Elise linked her arms through mine and Celeste's and I grabbed hold of Kriss' hand as we were being pulled up the stairs. Celeste pulled us into a room that was now vacant from one of the other girls who was already sent home, I think it was Anna's room.

I was glad that I had the chance to really become friends with these girls, I don't really know where I would be without them if we were all here and not talking, I'm so glad we have each other and have grown as close as we are.

Some of each of our maids entered the room and Celeste sent them all back to our rooms to collect dresses. It was fashion show time she said.

* * *

><p>I have never in my life laughed as hard as I did as we all put on different dresses and walked a fake runway as Celeste coached us all on how to model. We did silly poses and Celeste had a maid taking our pictures as we moved from pose to pose. In the end we must have taken about a hundred photos and been in at least 6 different outfits each.<p>

In the end Elise was dressed in a traditional evening kimono, Kriss was wearing a purple colored dress, Celeste was in a gold dress, and I was in an ice blue dress. Looking around the room individually our dresses wouldn't have made much sense but together we looked like Disney princesses. Elise was Mulan, Kriss was Rapunzel, Celeste was Belle and I was Cinderella. Trust me the irony of the situation was not lost on me. I wondered if our maids had selected the dresses in an order that left us in these dresses at the end but swiftly let the thought go as we were sat in chairs around the empty room and our maids did quick work touching up our hair and makeup, and then we headed downstairs together, arms linked and all.

These girls weren't just my friends, they had become my sisters, my family, and I hoped that the happiness we were all sharing now could last a lifetime.

* * *

><p>I know I couldn't resist dressing them up as princesses, deal with it. :P<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Snakes and Ladders

**All rights go to Kiera Cass.**

**PREVIOUSLY...**

In the end Elise was dressed in a traditional evening kimono, Kriss was wearing a purple colored dress, Celeste was in a gold dress, and I was in an ice blue dress. Looking around the room individually our dresses wouldn't have made much sense but together we looked like Disney princesses. Elise was Mulan, Kriss was Rapunzel, Celeste was Belle and I was Cinderella. Trust me the irony of the situation was not lost on me. I wondered if our maids had selected the dresses in an order that left us in these dresses at the end but swiftly let the thought go as we were sat in chairs around the empty room and our maids did quick work touching up our hair and makeup, and then we headed downstairs together, arms linked and all.

These girls weren't just my friends, they had become my sisters, my family, and I hoped that the happiness we were all sharing now could last a lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong><span>America's POV<span>**

If you had told me in the first week of me being in the palace that Celeste and I would be best friends 4 months down the road I would have laughed in your face. If you told me I would still be here and not be sent home from acting like an insane and jealous girl I wouldn't have believed you either but here I am, one of the 4 girls remaining in the selection. Completely smitten with our countries prince, and actually thinking out what my future could be like if I am chosen as Maxon's wife. Wife, that word alone scared the crap out of me, marriage, and children, I always wanted kids, but the idea of it being an obligation scared me to death. I rid myself of the silly thoughts in my head and put on a happy face.

The four of us entered the dining room together, we curtsied to the king and queen as they sat at the head of the table. I walked behind the other girls as we headed to the seats around the table, I was surprised that Kriss chose to sit at the farthest seat from Maxon that was possible, Elise took a seat beside her, followed by Celeste and myself.

We waited in our seats for Maxon, but King Clarkson informed us he would not be joining us for dinner. That seemed to have a negative effect on all the girls, especially me. The way that the king addressed us made me feel uneasy. I tried my best to eat my dinner but I had lost my appetite entirely.

I excused myself from the table before anyone else had left the room. I got to my room without anyone disturbing me and had just sat on my bed when a knock came to my door. I swear sometimes it felt like the maids waited for me to get comfortable before knocking. I got up and opened the door, standing in attendance was a maid I had never seen before, she curtsied to me and didn't speak, she simply handed me a letter and excused herself.

_America, _

_I need you. Find me in the place I showed you this morning. _

_Yours with love, _

_Prince Maxon_

My heart skipped, I folded the letter back up leaving it on my bed as I rushed down the hallways looking for the secret passage with Maxon's face on it. I wish I could say that I found it easily but it actually took me a while to find the wall. At least this time I had memorized the route, next time it would be much easier to find. I found the little button behind the frame and the hidden door opened.

I stepped inside and made my way up the spiral staircase. When I was at the top of the stairs I gave the door a light knock on the door before opening it. Inside the room was dark with a few candles lighting up the room just enough to make my way around.

"Maxon? Where are you?" I continued slowly making my way into the room trying to make out more than just the furniture.

When I was in the middle of the room I felt the familiar arms encircling me. "Hello my love."

I spun around in his arms looking up into his eyes, "Maxon, what are we doing up here?"

He took my hand and led me over to one of the sofas and he put on a couple more candles surrounding us and lit up the fireplace before he spoke.

"Well, I was supposed to do this in front of everyone but I things are different with you." He pulled back and put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small red and gold box. He took hold of my left hand and got down on one knee. My right hand went automatically to my mouth. "America Singer, there may have been 35 girls living in this palace at one time but I only ever had eyes for 1. You have become my best friend, my confidant, my heart, my everything. Since the moment I met you I knew you were special, you never put a mask on, or tried to be something you weren't, I love you, and that is why I kneel here before you now. America Singer, Will you do me the honor of make me the happiest prince Illea has ever seen, marry me?"

I was crying happy tears, words seemed to escape me in that moment as I rigorously nodded my head yes. Maxon smiled cheek to cheek, lifted me into his arms spinning me around before opening the little red box. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. The band was two pieces of white gold filigree that had been intertwined together, it looked incredibly delicate. The setting of the diamond looked like a rose and was just the right size to top it off it had a slight blue coloring. It was perfect. Maxon placed the ring on my finger and I realized the hidden message he was conveying, all the thought he put into the ring. I might look delicate, fragile and breakable but true to the roses natural beauty I could prick you and cause a lot of pain.

I took a look at the ring sitting on my finger. I was engaged, to the _prince_ of Illea the man I begged my mom not to have to meet, the man who I kneed in the groin the first time I met him, the man who won over my heart. The selection is over, I'm the one. This is the happiest moment of my life, and it's all because of him, because I found someone who makes me feel whole, someone who lets me be free and loves me for who I am not for who others want me to be.

We kissed each other with so much heat and passion I thought I would melt. Then the rebel alarm went off and it pulled us apart. Panic came to my eyes as I realized I had no idea how to get to the safe rooms from here. Maxon however knew what to do, He walked over to the old wooden door and pressed another button surrounding the frame, a large metal door quickly slid over the wooden one and locked us in safely.

"I installed that myself," he said proud of his own handiwork. Then he walked back over to me cupping my face in his hands. "Were safer here than anywhere else in the palace, most of the rebels know we have safe rooms around and they have found them before, which is why we developed the key system, but this door, it doesn't have a key, it can only be opened from the inside."

The panic I was emitting lifted a little and Maxon walked over to a cabinet bringing over a pair of glasses and a bottle of booze, pouring us two glasses.

"This is not how I thought tonight would go either Ame's." and he left a small kiss on my forehead.

"How did you think it would go?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just say I envisioned something like this just without the fear of rebels, and possible death." He laughed at my expression when he finished. "Ame's, never in all your time here have you been as safe as you are right now. And just think how much more comfortable this is than the stupid room downstairs. At least up here we can play a game or watch a movie, and we have a big comfy sofa, and privacy."

I chuckled at the last bonus he gave for us being here, catching on to him. I stood and started to walk towards him, then kept walking until I reached the shelf with all the games grabbing the first one I saw. I didn't know what any of these games were anyway so no point in standing there reading the names. When I got back over to him he was sitting on the sofa with a raised eyebrow in my direction.

"And you would rather play snakes and ladders?"

I shook my head at him laughing silently as I placed the box on the coffee table and removed the lid. "Well, we could make it more interesting."

That made him smile, "what did you have in mind?"

"You will have to play to find out." I winked at him as I took out the board and dice before setting two players onto the start line. He moved down onto the floor across from me taking a sip of his drink.

"Alright Ame's lets play."

"Great, so when either of us go up a ladder we get to make the other person do something of their choice, and when we get a snake we have to take a drink, the winner gets to pick what we do next."

A grin came to his face and he picked up the dice. "So, who goes first?"

I took a die out of his hand and rolled it, 4. "See if you can roll higher than that." He threw the dice and waited, 6. A victorious smile came to his face as he picked up the die and rolled his turn.

We both made turns for a while before I finally landed at a snake sending me way back down to the bottom of the board. He was half the board ahead of me and here I was getting drunk as I chugged back the glass he had poured me earlier. We played more and he slowly continued to move ahead of me more and more. I kept hitting snakes sending me back down the board, I must have drank half of the bottle to myself by now. Then I hit a ladder, "FINALLY."

I handed him the dice but he was looking at me with adoration and was trying to hold back a laugh that for some reason made me a little mad. "Aren't you forgetting something Ame's?"

I scrunched up my face at him and remembered I got to make him do anything of my choosing. Suddenly a laugh erupted from me as I thought of the perfect act. "I want you to walk around the room clucking like a chicken."

He burst out laughing and shaking his head. He put his hands on his hips sticking his butt out a little and moving his head back and forth as he quickly ran around the room clucking. When he returned to me I was in hysterics on the floor clutching my stomach as tears rolled down my face from laughing. He pecked my cheek, "You will pay for that later, my dear."

All the laughter ceased when he called me that. I gave him a stern glare and he chuckled and took his seat rolling the dice.

We played on again for a while and he was onto the top row before he landed on a snake sending him halfway back down the board. I stuck my tongue out at him, finally I was in the lead.

I rolled and just made it past a snake smiling triumphantly at him. That was quickly shattered as Maxon rolled and managed to land on a ladder. His arms went above his head and my triumph turned into his. "Prepare to pay, Miss Singer."

My cheeks were on fire as I waited for him to speak. He teased me sitting back and pretending to ponder his decision, "Sing for me."

It wasn't as though I had never sung in front of an audience before, in fact that used to be my job, for some reason singing in front of him made me incredibly nervous, I never felt butterflies from singing in front of people, until now.

What he didn't know was I had been taking my free time in the evenings in my room writing music, so instead of singing one of the songs everyone knew I sang one I had written for him, and it felt right for this night.

Settle down with me  
>Cover me up<br>Cuddle me in

Lie down with me  
>And hold me in your arms<p>

And your heart's against my chest,  
>your lips pressed to my neck<br>I'm falling for your eyes,  
>but they don't know me yet<br>And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<p>

Settle down with me  
>And I'll be your safety<br>You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
>But I'm cold as the wind blows<br>so hold me in your arms

Oh no  
>My heart's against your chest,<br>your lips pressed to my neck  
>I'm falling for your eyes,<br>but they don't know me yet  
>And with this feeling I'll forget,<br>I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<p>

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
>From hate to love<br>From love to lust  
>From lust to truth<br>I guess that's how I know you  
>So I hold you close to help you give it up<p>

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<p>

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<p>

As I sang the last verse I had moved from my place across the table to sit in front of the man I love, his eyes had lit up as the last line left my mouth and before I could even take another breath his lips were on mine. "I can't believe after all this time I never got to hear your angelic voice sing to me. Now I don't think I can go a day without it."

"It's a good thing were engaged then." I said smiling down to him, making his face light up again as his lips came crashing down onto mine holding me close to him.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I have just fallen even more in love with you than I thought was possible?"

I kissed him again nodding my head at the same time. Remembering our game I reluctantly pulled away from our kiss and returned to my seat at the other end of the table taking the dice into my hand before rolling. The 9 that came up brought me to the top row on the board, I would win this game.

Maxon rolled the dice getting snake eyes and the longest ladder in the game bringing him right up to the top row only two moves from the finish.

Not another ladder. He smiled again, "well, well, well another ladder, what to do, what to do?" He patted his chin as he spoke and I threw the pillow I was sitting on at him, making him laugh all the same. "I think I will save this one for later."

"You can't do that." was the only legible words I could think of and they came spewing out of my mouth.

"I am the prince, I can do whatever I want."

"Well as of an hour ago I am the future princess, doesn't that count for something?"

"Nope," he said popping the 'p', "Not until you _are_ the princess."

I pouted at him but acquiesced, once again taking the dice into my hands blowing on them for luck. "Come on lucky number 11." That wasn't what came up on the dice though, I rolled a 3 landing on another snake which sent me back down the board two rows.

Maxon didn't gloat, in fact he looked disappointed that I didn't win. He just picked up one die in his hand rolling the final roll and winning the game.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Maxon's POV<strong> 

I won, I really was hoping she could win because I only one thought in mind of what I wanted to do with her right now, and lets just say it wasn't entirely appropriate. After she sang to me I was more turned on than I have ever been in my entire life. I tried to clear my head of the thoughts which that proved to be difficult when America came and sat on my lap. "So what do you want to do now?" She whispered in my ear and nibbled on my lobe when she was done. Oh only a million things to you right now, I thought and I swiftly lifted her off my lap starting to pace around the room, I couldn't concentrate with her that close to me.

Walking back and forth I tried to clear my head, the alcohol had made my head dizzy and with every intake of breath I could smell her intoxicating perfume. I needed to get out of this room before I did something I would regret.

I continued to pace thinking and picked up the remote turning the TV on to the surveillance system. I saw nothing on the two main screens that showed the downstairs large foyer, and great hall so I continued to flip through stations, the second floor was clear and guards were searching the rooms of all the girls. I switched the channel again to show the 3rd floor, what I saw there made me stop walking and breathing as I sunk to my knees.

America chose this as her moment to finally speak, but when I didn't answer her she walked over to be in view of the television and she screamed at the top of her lungs before collapsing beside me on the floor, she fainted.

Written on the wall of the princess door in blood was the words, _**'Princess, WERE COMING.'** _

There was no way that anyone knew I had asked America to marry me, it had only happened a little over an hour ago and we were in this room. I tried to think back to my days over the past week, who I spoke to about designing the ring, who knew I was going to propose, composing the list in my head I realized only one person knew who wasn't my family, knew who I was proposing to and that I planned on doing it soon. Kriss.

* * *

><p>I feel like saying DUN DUN DUN again to this chapter, needless to say that Kriss has some major shit coming her way. :O<p>

The song I listed in this chapter is Ed Sheeran's _'Kiss Me._' I just love Ed Sheeran and seeing as how this is the first song I have ever incorporated into a Fic it also seemed appropriate for the moment. I hoped you liked it.

Also I'll give a shout out in the next chapter if you can find the "LION KING" reference in the chapter. ;p (it wasn't intentional it just happened and while I was proofing I read it in the voice from the movie) - yes that is one of my favorite movies I know all the words and voices to the movie - pathetic I know.

And there you have it chapter 12. :)

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Trapped

**All rights belong to Kiera Cass **

**Shout out to TheSelection98 for getting 'The Lion King' reference, _"I am the prince I can do whatever I want."_ **

**PREVIOUSLY...**

Written on the wall of the princess door in blood was the words, _**'Princess, WERE COMING.'** _

There was no way that anyone knew I had asked America to marry me, it had only happened a little over an hour ago and we were in this room. I tried to think back to my days over the past week, who I spoke to about designing the ring, who knew I was going to propose, composing the list in my head I realized only one person knew who wasn't my family, knew who I was proposing to and that I planned on doing it soon. Kriss.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maxon's POV<span>**

It felt like hours instead of mere minutes that passed as I sat with America's head in my lap dabbing her with a washcloth before she woke up. I had continued watching the surveillance camera's after she passed out. I watched the guards go around opening safe rooms finding other maids and staff along the way, although they were clearly looking for me. I watched as the maids scrubbed the walls clean of paint and blood, as all the girls and my mother came out of the safe room's main doorway. My mom was sobbing onto one of her maids' shoulder being guided back to her room. I never meant to cause her that much pain and worry about me, deciding I would go and see her first thing after I got out of here.

When America did finally stir in my arms I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in. I kissed her forehead and slowly helped her up onto her feet handing her a glass of cool water. She drank the whole glass down and I smiled at her, she was fine. Thank god.

Escorting her out of the room was slightly more difficult as I realized as she was still tipsy and she stumbled about. When we got back to the main areas of the palace I was using my arms to support her as we walked. Several guards tried to help me but I was not leaving America alone tonight, not for even a second. I climbed the stairs with her to the 3rd floor as we came around the wall towards my room I saw the doors that soon would lead to her room still had the stain words written even as maids and several guards scrubbed. Seeing that just made the anger I have been holding in arise again. I got the first guard I saw to open the door for me, Aspen.

When he saw that I was nearly carrying America he crossed his arms over his chest. "Aspen, follow me please."

He came into my room behind me and closed the door. "Yes your Majesty, what can I do for you?"

He asked the question but his gaze never left America's as I lifted her into my bed. She turned onto her side cuddling herself deeper into the blankets and burying her head into the pillows as she closed her eyes and passed out. "Oh Aspen, she is just a little drunk, relax she is fine." I went to my desk wrote a quick note and then went into my bathroom, returning with a glass of water and a Tylenol.

"Drunk, we were under attack, nobody could find the both of you, and you were just gone getting her drunk?"

I shook my head at him, I didn't have time for this. "Listen, I need you to go and do something for me. Find my father and tell him I need to see him _immediately_ in my office. After that I want you to come back here and watch over America, can you do that for me?"

"Yes your Majesty."

"Oh for Christ sake, Call me Maxon, no more of this 'your majesty' BS." Go.

He didn't leave though. A realization came across his face and he stood still at the door staring at me.

"What are you still doing here, go."

"Your, I mean Maxon, I can't do that."

"Why the hell not Aspen." My patience was growing thin.

"Because sir, your father, the king, he died during the attack." I looked up at him when those words left his mouth, "He was trying to stop a set of rebels from getting to your mom, he shot two rebels down but before he could get through the safe room door he was shot in the back. I'm Sorry."

Of course my father was dead, the one time I actually needed my father, wanted his guidance and support he was gone. He was dead. I walked swiftly over to Aspen pushing him aside," Stay with her," I pointed at America as I swung the door to my room open before slamming it shut and heading for my mother's room.

I knocked once on the door before opening it just a crack. "Mom," I croaked out as I entered. It was hard to see her, she was lying in a ball on the bed with a pillow tucked around her. "Mom," I repeated as I got closer to her. She seemed to hear that and lifted her head to look at me. Before I could take another step she was out of the bed and I was in her arms, she cried, and cried, and I thanked my lucky stars I had been taught how to comfort a crying women. I brought my mom back to her bed helping her to lie back down. "I can't stay here mom, I have too many things I have to take care of right now, I just needed to let you know I was okay." Tears were running down my face from seeing her cry, she completely broke my heart. While I may have not been a big fan of my father, I knew my mother loved him, and I know he loved her. She was a shell of herself and seeing my mom like that broke me into more pieces than I thought possible.

I remembered my reason for needing my father then and I stood up with a purpose headed downstairs with only one purpose. I needed to find _HER._

* * *

><p><strong><span>America's POV<span>**

I woke up in Maxon's bed, sitting beside me was a glass of water and a pill with a piece of paper that said

_Take the pill it will help with the headache. _

_I love you, _

_Maxon_

I took the pill and sat up drinking down the water. I was still in my dress and it was dark outside and as I looked around the low lit bedroom I saw _Aspen?_ I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes, opening them in his direction again, and standing up trying to make sense of why Aspen was in the room watching me sleep. "Aspen, what are you doing in here? Why are you watching me sleep? Where's Maxon?"

"Ame's calm down, please. Maxon, is downstairs dealing with some things. I was informed to watch over you until he gets back."

I walked right passed him towards the bathroom first getting another glass of water from the tap and rinsing my face before walking right passed Aspen and to the door. He caught on quickly to my plans and grabbed hold of my hand, stopping me from exiting. "Sorry America, I'm under orders not to let you out of the room." He gripped my hand a little tighter, in a way that I used to find comforting. I looked down at our joined hands and saw my ring giving him a dejected look before taking my hand back and walking back over to Maxon's bed flopping down with a huff.

Is this what palace life is always going to be like, A rebel attack every two weeks with me hiding in some room hoping that I'm safe? "Aspen, can you please just go stand outside. I'd like to be alone."

Aspen gave me a slight nod, "I'll just be outside the door Ame's, and I'll try to give you all the privacy I can."

When He shut the door I spent some time just sitting on his bed staring at the floor before I got up and walked around his room, I looked at his pictures for a while. Then I walked back into the bathroom, a bath would be so nice right now I was trapped in this stupid room anyways so I started up the tap adding some vanilla scent into the tub and watching it bubble up before leaving stripping down and hopping in. The warm water helped my tense muscles and I sunk deeper into the water closing my eyes.

I soaked for a while until the water had gone mostly cold and realized I didn't have a robe. I looked around the bathroom and didn't find any towels. So I went into Maxon's massive closet it took forever to find a t-shirt, I put it on thankful it came down long enough to cover me.

I had enough of this hiding out crap though it was past 2am now and I was still alone in Maxon's room. Then of course I found Maxon's robe hanging on the post of his bed I put it on before going to the door, "Aspen, can you please find Maxon and tell him I would like to see him."

"I'll send someone right away, but Ame's - it's late, you should probably try to get some sleep." Then he took in what I was wearing and he looked away quickly then looked back at me and came closer to the crack in the door, "Are you sleeping with him?"

"No Aspen I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH HIM." My voice got louder with the more words coming out of my mouth. "Now go find my fiancé and tell him we need to talk." I slammed the door in his face and walked back to the bed to wait.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aspen's POV<span>**

Did she just say fiancé? She has got to be kidding herself, the selection is still happening otherwise why would the other 3 girls still be here? Wasn't the proposal supposed to happen in front of the whole country on the report? She just slammed a door in my face; things really have changed since we left Carolina.

I found Lucy walking down the hallway towards me from the queen's room, "Hey Lucy, I need your help."

She walked up to me with her bright smile, every time I saw her she was smiling I couldn't help but join her.

"Hey Aspen, what's going on?"

"Well I am assuming you know now that America is in Prince Maxon's room, she asked me to get him, but he told me not to leave my post so I was kind of wondering if you could maybe find him for me and tell him she is requesting him."

"Yeah sure Aspen, anything else?"

"Actually yeah, before you go get Prince Maxon can you stop by Lady America's room and get her some clothes."

"Sure Aspen, I'll send Mary back with some clothes for Lady America while I go get the Prince." She gave me one last smile before turning around and walking down the hall.

Mary was heading my way in under 5 minutes carrying some of America's clothes. I thanked her as she entered Maxon's room and I returned to standing outside of the door.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lucy's POV<span>**

I was walking out of the queen's room with a tray full of dishes that we had tried to get her to eat dinner from. The loss of the king had left her without an appetite. I shut her door silently and noticed that Aspen was standing down the hall. Man was he ever cute, he was strong and smart and brave, the total package. I headed down the hall towards him and he called me over.

I was so excited to talk to him I had to stop myself from skipping down the hall. He ended up only wanting to talk to me about getting Maxon and finding America some clothes. I really like him but I guess it's just like Anne said, he didn't seem to notice me. So I nodded my head and agreed to help before walking away without turning back.

I went back to America's room first Anne and Mary were in there still tidying up from the mess made by the rebels earlier. They really ripped America's room apart this time, her dresses were all slashed, her jewelry and makeup was thrown onto the floor even her bed was stabbed repeatedly with knives all the feathers from the pillows were all over the room.

I went into the closet looking for something that wasn't ruined and found two dresses. The skanky looking one America wanted to wear to get Maxon's attention a few pairs of pants and a long almost sheer nightgown. I gathered all the clothes up in my arms, when I got back out into the main bedroom Mary looked at me and I put some of the clothes into her arms. "Anne, I have been requested to bring some of lady America's clothes upstairs to the prince's room. I need Mary's help carrying it, we will be back as soon as we can."

With that I led Mary out of the bedroom. Once we were slightly down the hall I put all the clothes into Mary's arms as she was trying to balance the dresses, she protested but I had to go find the prince, and I really, really didn't feel like seeing Aspen again right now.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mary's POV<span>**

I somehow managed to climb all the stairs to the third floor and open the door to the prince's room without spilling the clothes all over the floor. When I entered America was still awake sitting on the bed in the prince's robe staring at the floor. I took in her appearance noticing the small black rings around her eyes from lack of sleep, her hunched over posture, her wet and not brushed hair. She was in the prince's bed, she should look more presentable than this. I rang down to Anne to bring up some toiletries for America so I could fix her hair properly. She seemed to be in a daze and didn't even notice my presence until I was almost beside her.

"Lady America, I have brought you some clothes."

She looked up at me with that and a small smile came unto her face, "Thank you Mary."

"Yes well, how about we get you out of this robe and into something to sleep in? Hmm?"

I made quick work going through all the outfits in my arms, what the heck was Lucy thinking? I found a nightgown among the clothing and placed it on the bed beside America. Tonight not only would I be up readying Lady America's bedroom for her, but I would also have to sew a new dress so she could look at least minimally presentable at breakfast. I put the other two dresses that weren't mangled into the prince's closet when the door opened and Anne was here to help me get America ready for bed.

We brushed her hair until it was silky smooth, applied a little lotion to her legs and arms, before helping America fully into her night gown. We were just excusing ourselves from the room when the door swung open, standing in the doorway was a very dishevelled looking prince, or do I call him King now? No I was pretty sure we had to wait for the coronation before doing that. I curtseyed to prince Maxon before making my exit with Anne following behind me. When we were in the hall the door shut lightly and we saw Lucy was standing against the wall twirling a stray piece of hair around her finger speaking to Aspen and he had a large smile on his face as they spoke. Their conversation ended when she saw us, as she started to stand Aspen trailed a light touch down Lucy's cheek before moving in and kissing her lightly on the lips. When he backed away Lucy looked like she was out of breath. Anne and I exchanged amused glances as we walked down the hall calling for Lucy to follow, and she did but not before giving Aspen a kiss of her own.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maxon's POV<span>**

When I left my mother's room I only had to go down one flight of stairs and a long hallway before I found the door I wanted. It was getting to be late evening but still I got several guards to come along with me. When I reached the door I knocked and waited for a response, when it opened an old maid was standing in the doorway and she curtseyed to me, "Good evening your Majesty, please come in."

I walked into the room followed by two guards and looked around at the trinkets laying on the table as I waited for _her _to come out of the washroom. The maid who had answered the door came back out of the washroom followed by Kriss who was wearing a short silk negligee, when she saw me her eyes lit up like she had hope that I was here on good terms to see her. She came right up to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders as she leaned in for a quick kiss on the cheek. I pulled back before she got close to me and pushed her arms off of me. "Take her down to the dungeons." I informed my guards. Then I turned around and swiftly walked out of the door, leaving the guards in her room to escort her.

When I was back in the hallway knocked on Elise's bedroom door. I hadn't had a chance to see her or Celeste yet to make sure they were okay after the attack, when the maid opened the door and curtseyed I entered her room to find Celeste was in there as well sitting on the bed chatting. When they both saw me they went to stand, I stopped them and sat at the bottom corner of the bed having a quick chat to make sure they were both okay. They nodded to me and Celeste told me she planned to stay in the room with Elise tonight because she and Elise were to afraid to sleep alone after what they witnessed today. It was obvious they were trying to put on happy faces not to make me think of the day I have been having. After a few extra minutes of conversation I excused myself to go deal with my other problem.

I walked through the mangled hallways downstairs that were still being cleaned by all the personnel in the castle, they were also hanging up black curtains on the walls. These were only put up in times of mourning and it just made my fathers' death all the more real. Several guards were standing outside the doors to the armoury and they bowed as I entered. The room was lined with guns, swords, armor and other weapons. At the other end of the room was another set of doors that led down to the dungeons.

I hated going into the dungeons, they always smelt like mildew and blood. I walked passed the empty stalls to the last one in the back of the room, it was the largest of all the stalls and had several torture devices inside. There was at least 10 guards standing around the stall and outside the room to protect me as I entered.

Kriss was strung up on a wooden pole with her arms above her head in cuffs. Her ankles were also bound to the wall and her legs were spread slightly. As much as I hated her for what she had done I couldn't help taking a second to look over her body in the small fabric that barely covered her. She stood tall, no tears and no embarrassment as she looked me right in the eyes with so much hatred I couldn't believe. That killed any kind of strange desires I was having in that moment and I cleared my throat, "Kriss, are you aware of why you are here?"

She gave a wicked laugh to me before answering, "Because I let the rebels in, because I am one of them, because I wanted to kill your _precious _America."

I had expected her to play dumb, not to come right out with her confession. The amount of hatred in her words only proved to me that everything I had ever felt towards Kriss was a lie, I had enough, I didn't even want to look at her as I instructed one of the guards to pull her chains a little tighter making her stand on her tip toes as she was pulled further off the ground.

She closed her eyes in pain before reopening them and speaking for the rebels, " We will come back Maxon, we will continue to kill those close to you, we will torture them, we will take away everything you hold dear to you. Go ahead and kill me, I have already had correspondence with the southern rebels, they know everything. They will find your hidden library, they will attack with all the strength they have if I die. You won't know when, you won't know anything, it will just happen and you will be left with nothing." She spat out the last word like poison and I was left standing there looking at the guards in the room who wore sorrowful expressions in my direction.

I looked to Markson one of the heads of the guard, "Keep her here overnight, I want constant observation over her," then I turned back to Kriss, "She will have her full punishment first thing tomorrow." With that I moved to the door and gave one last glance in Kriss' direction before I walked away back to more important matters.

I didn't get far. I had made it just outside the doors to the armoury taking a breath of fresh air when one of America's maid's, Lucy, approached me. "Your Majesty, thank goodness Aspen asked me to find you, it seems America's requesting to see you."

I swallowed and nodded my head, it was time for me to have a very difficult conversation with my future wife. I thanked Lucy and made my way back to my bedroom with her following a good distance behind me. By the time I was on the third floor I must have run my hands through my hair at least 50 times, I could still smell the blood when I breathed and it bothered me to no end. Aspen was standing outside my bedroom door and as I got closer I saw his eyes move to behind me, he was looking at Lucy in an adoring kind of way. Despite all that was happening around me today I couldn't help but be happy for him. I tapped him on the shoulder as I passed, "go for it," was all I said as I passed him and entered my room.

Anne and Mary were standing near the door and they curtseyed to me before maneuvering around me and exiting the room. I looked across the room to America who was just getting into bed, she had showered and changed into a nightgown. Just seeing her made all the stress I was holding evaporate and I walked over to her looking her over with every step I took. She was flawless. She stood back off the bed and I watched as she moved how the gown shimmered and exposed her slightly in the light, it took my breath away.

"God you're beautiful," I said as I got to her. I lifted her into my arms and she wrapped her legs around my waist, kissing me like she hadn't seen me in days. I moved to sit on the bed as we devoured each other for a long while before I pulled back remembering I had things I needed to tell her.

We sat on my bed her curled up at the headboard under the covers while I sat at the bottom of the bed so we could face each other. I couldn't help but think how I never wanted her to leave my bed, how I wish that I had more of an opportunity tonight to sleep with her, to hold her in my arms, to make tonight special for her.

How was I supposed to start this conversation? I stumbled a bit over my words at first before they all came spilling out in one large sentence. I explained that during the rebel attack my father was killed trying to protect my mom. My lips quivered as I regained my composure and continued, telling her about how I knew that Kriss is a rebel, that she was the one in charge of the message left on the door to the princess suite. Why I left Aspen to stand guard at the door, how I had taken Kriss to the dungeons and tomorrow she will be killed in front of the whole country for her treason. I was out of breath as I finished my sentence and my lips quivered thinking of how my tomorrow instead of having good news announcing my engagement I would have to first tell the country that my father was dead and that my first act as sovereign would be to kill one of the women who could have been my wife had this experience gone differently.

America she looked like she was frozen in time, she never blinked or moved a muscle as she sat there with her mouth agape, completely stunned taking in all the information that just spewed out of my mouth.

All of a sudden she moved and was hugging me so tight I could barely breathe. Then she moved back quickly standing up and putting my robe over her and the slippers her maids had brought her ready to get up at any moment to flee out of the room. "Where are the dungeons Maxon?" Tears were falling down her cheeks as she looked over me. I shook my head at her, "I'm sorry Ame's I won't tell you that, not right now, I won't give her the opportunity to clear her name, or to look at you, she already has her sentence. Being the person who killed the king she will pay the ultimate price."

America was giving me a look of pure pain as she collapsed onto the floor, I know she was thinking of Marlee, and how she had been treated probably thinking about seeing Kriss the same way and I was sure she was thinking I was like him, like my dad. "I will show her mercy, she will be killed swiftly and with as little pain that I am allowed to give someone for this act. I will not force you to be there America, you shouldn't have to be put through this again." As I finished the sentence I was sitting down in front of her on the floor lifting her eyes to meet mine. Seeing her like this is what caused me to break down, for everything that happened today. I lifted America's body off the floor laying her back into the bed before following in behind her holding her tightly to my chest as she cried holding onto me as the tears poured out of her eyes. I held her until sleep took over our both our bodies and I drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Okay so that was easy to write. NOT! It is the longest chapter yet though so yeah. :P

Hope you liked it, let me know with a REVIEW!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Public Service Announcement

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS**

A Good Book Never Ends: I'm going to try it out; let me know what you think. ;)

**PREVIOUSLY...**

All of a sudden she moved and was hugging me so tight I could barely breathe. Then she moved back quickly standing up and putting my robe over her and the slippers her maids had brought her ready to get up at any moment to flee out of the room. "Where are the dungeons Maxon?" Tears were falling down her cheeks as she looked over me. I shook my head at her, "I'm sorry Ame's I won't tell you that, not right now, I won't give her the opportunity to clear her name, or to look at you, she already has her sentence. Being the person who killed the king she will pay the ultimate price."

America was giving me a look of pure pain as she collapsed onto the floor, I know she was thinking of Marlee, and how she had been treated probably thinking about seeing Kriss the same way and I was sure she was thinking I was like him, like my dad. "I will show her mercy, she will be killed swiftly and with as little pain that I am allowed to give someone for this act. I will not force you to be there America, you shouldn't have to be put through this again." As I finished the sentence I was sitting down in front of her on the floor lifting her eyes to meet mine. Seeing her like this is what caused me to break down, for everything that happened today. I lifted America's body off the floor laying her back into the bed before following in behind her holding her tightly to my chest as she cried holding onto me as the tears poured out of her eyes. I held her until sleep took over our both our bodies and I drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maxon's POV<span>**

It was 6am when a knock came to my bedroom door, I woke up easily thankful that I still had America in my arms and that she was still resting. After the night we had I was glad she was still asleep and I took a moment just to watch her, she looked so peaceful while she slept.

I reluctantly got out of bed, putting my robe on before opening the door a crack. Aspen was standing at the other end looking tired, he must have been standing outside my room all night keeping guard. "Sorry Maxon, Captain Markson wanted me to inform you that the public announcement of King Clarkson's death will be broadcast at 8am. Followed immediately by the execution of Kriss. The other ladies and the queen have already been informed, we allowed you and – Lady America to sleep in as long as possible."

I nodded my head, "Thank you, Aspen. Please get another guard to watch over the room, go get some rest while you can before the announcement. Oh and Aspen, can you please send someone with breakfast please?"

"Yes of course." Then he turned and walked down the hall.

I walked back into the room looking at America's sleeping form. I decided to let her sleep a little longer and I decided to have a quick shower. I had just stepped out of the hot water wrapping a towel around my waist walking back into my room. There was a knock on my door, right on time, I opened the door to find Mary standing there holding a tray of coffee and pastries, behind her was Anne holding clothes for America. They both blushed when they saw me and I realized I was only wearing a towel I stepped back behind the door hiding my naked torso. "Hello girls, America's still asleep, can you please just leave the tray on the bench at the end of the bed." They came into the room and placed the tray down and hung her dress on the back of the bathroom door before walking back out the door, curtseying as they left.

When they were gone I walked back over to the bed climbing on and whispering to America, "good morning Princess," and I gave her a kiss on the cheek as she stirred beneath me.

"Hmmmm," she said as she stretched and then opened her eyes. "Good morning, my prince." pulling me in for another kiss. Suddenly I was very aware that I was naked and only in a towel. I stood up quite abruptly and she giggled, oh how I loved that sound. I walked back into the bathroom putting on my bathrobe before returning out into the bedroom. America was standing at the edge of the bed in her silky nightgown and I couldn't resist walking up behind her and wrapping her up in my arms. God she smelt good, and the feel of her silky nightgown beneath my hands just made me want to caress her silky skin.

She turned around in my arms and wrapped her hands around my neck moving in slowly to kiss my neck moving upwards to my ear nibbling on my earlobe.

A low growl came from me when she did that. "You know if you're so hungry there is food sitting on the bench." I pointed to the end of the bed.

She stopped her kiss attack taking her arms off my shoulders and went over to the tray of food pouring herself a cup of coffee and offering one to me as well I took it gratefully, the little sleep we got last night was starting to catch up to me and as much as America made me forget the outside world I wouldn't be forgetting about what I had to do today for a _long_ time.

We ate breakfast in silence, the air in the room was heavy with all that was going on and when we were done eating I gave her a kiss as she went into my bathroom to shower while I went in search of a suit. When I was in my closet I just stood there first thinking about how only a simple locked door away America was completely naked, I cleared my head of my wondering thoughts looking at the suits hung up, what suit am I supposed to wear to a funeral and an execution?

* * *

><p><strong><span>America's POV<span>**

Maxon woke me up this morning with a kiss when I rolled over and looked up at him, he had no shirt on and I unashamedly stared right at his chiseled chest saying good morning before pulling him in for a kiss. After a minute he pulled back hopping back off the bed and stumbling backwards a bit with how quick his movement was. Once he was standing I got a good look at him he was only wrapped in a towel and when I stood up out of bed I saw the way he was looking at me and it made me smile. I poured some coffee and we ate in silence and then he went into his gigantic closet to get dressed and I went into the bathroom for a shower, before I finished I heard the door open and I jumped thinking it was Maxon but it was just Anne coming to help do my hair and makeup. I wasn't sure where Mary and Lucy were but Anne made quick work without them anyways.

When she was done I was standing in an elegant long black velvet dress that had a sweetheart neckline and a full length bell sleeve, from the waist it fell simply to the floor. My hair was put into a simple half up half down style with small soft curls going down my back Anne had also incorporated a comb into my hair that had a piece of black lace to cover my face. My makeup was very simple too just a smoky eye and red lips.

Anne and I had made small talk while she helped me and I was thankful for the distraction, she told me why Mary and Lucy weren't here is because they were preparing the castle for all that was going on in the next few days. Anne quickly excused herself when she was done to go and help out.

I came out of the bathroom expecting to see Maxon waiting but he was nowhere in sight. I was making my way out of his room when I saw the light was still on in his wardrobe. "Maxon? Maxon are you still in here?"

He came out of the closet still in his bathrobe, he looked me over and coming back to reality and he walked over to me taking my hands in his and giving me a peck on the cheek. "You look incredible Ame's." and he gave me a sad smile.

"Maxon, are you okay?"

He shook his head at me and in that moment he looked like a small child and it broke my heart. I took him into my arms hugging him tightly to my chest consoling him. Then I got up and gave him a kiss going into his closet to find him a suit. It took me a minute to find one in his massive closet and when I returned he gave me a small smile of appreciation for knowing exactly what it was that he seemed to need. I gave him another kiss on the cheek before leaving him in his room to get dressed.

When I got into the hallway there were two guards who escorted me back down to the second floor. I went to Celeste's door but there was no answer I guess they are downstairs already so I turned to head back down the hall and then Elise's door opened and her and Celeste exited both also wearing long black dresses. They gave me a sad look before coming up to me and giving me a swinging hug trying to comfort me. It's the first time we have seen each other since dinner yesterday, before the rebel attack. Knowing that another one of us was to be publically humiliated today was effecting all of us, who would have thought that Kriss of all people was a rebel. It hurt knowing how close we had become since the beginning of the selection only to find out that she had been lying about everything the whole time.

We walked together to the staircase coming down the stairs was Maxon with his mom on his arm. She was a mess which was to be expected dressed with a long black veil covering her face. She tried to give us a smile but quickly went back to laying her head on Maxon's shoulder wiping the tears with her handkerchief as they walked down the stairs. We followed behind them to the room we always do the reports in.

Maxon was guided to what used to be his father's chair while his mother sat in her normal seat beside him, instead of being guided to our normal seats on the side of the stage there are seats set out to the right of Maxon's chair for each of us, now that he is to be king and the country still sees all of us as is possible suitors these are our new seats. Celeste and Elise went right to the seats leaving the spot closest to Maxon for me to sit in. When I took my seat he placed his hand in mine and I squeezed it to comfort him. The camera man counted down and then Gavril was in front of the camera speaking to the nation about the breaking news. He introduced Maxon and Queen Amberly before stepping aside for Maxon to address everyone.

"Good Morning Illea, I am here today not to address you as the Prince, not as a leader of a country but to address you as a son who has lost his father. Today we are faced with the very gravest of challenges as we mourn the death of a king, a husband and a father. We ask that the citizens of our great nation take a moment of silence today to remember my father. That through all the confusion, through all the pain and suffering we are calling into service all of our combined knowledge and tools in our power to wage this battle.  
>Yesterday we had another rebel attack here at the palace the rebels managed to get in and many of our brave soldiers were killed in honor protecting us. To all of you praying with us need to know that everything that can be done is being done to find those responsible for the attack. We have knowledge that one of the ladies in the selection Kriss Embers was a mole for the rebels and was the one who helped grant them access into the castle. Today she will be sentenced for her treason and her humiliation will be broadcast throughout the world. So I speak to you Illea as your future king, asking that you show courage, and know that we are doing everything in our power to find those responsible for this attack and show them the justice that they deserve."<p>

With that the camera was back on Gavril as he announced the time that we would be live broadcasting Kriss' execution. Then the camera's shut off, Queen Amberly was the first one out of the room, presumably going back to her quarters to be alone.

Maxon got up from his seat followed by Celeste, Elise and myself. I mouthed 'I love you' as he took my hand and we were escorted out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Queen Amberly's POV<span>**

Getting up this morning had to of been one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life, I felt that a piece of me was missing, as it was my heart. I knew that these rebel attacks were getting out of hand as of late but I had never imagined that Clarkson would ever be a casualty of these attacks. I slept in his chambers last night trying to feel like he was still here with me. I buried myself into the covers as I sobbed the smell of his cologne was in the air and I took several deep breaths trying to commit the scent into memory. Maids have been coming into my room trying to get me to eat but I wasn't even the slightest bit hungry.

When my head maid Angelika came into the room with my sister Adele my spirits were slightly lifted to see my sister. She crawled into the bed with me and just held me in silence giving me the comfort I needed in that moment. They helped me to get out of bed and get ready for the day ahead of me. Right before 9am Maxon knocked on the door and came in giving Adele a kiss and hug before hugging me as well and escorting me downstairs.

When we got down to the second floor the girls were just starting to make their way downstairs as well. To think of how much I had always wanted another child and knowing that soon I would have that opportunity was made all the harder knowing that I wouldn't have my husband here with me to see our son get married and to help him transition into becoming the king.

We entered the report room and Maxon was completely supporting my body as I tried my best not to sob, he sat me down into my chair before taking the seat to my right and putting his hand into mine for support. When Gavril came onto the stage and the camera's Maxon squeezed my hand a little harder before letting go to address the nation.

As I sat listening to his speech I have never been so proud of him. He stood strong and assertive as he spoke to all of Illea and the world I knew since he was just becoming a teenager that he would make a great king to our nation but it wasn't until I was sitting here watching him now, seeing what used to be his future becoming a reality that he had outdone himself and far surpassed what even I thought he would become, he would do our nation a great justice. As the prompters were turned off along with the camera's I excused myself to be alone for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kriss' POV <span>**

I was left strung up in those chains all night as three guards stood watch over me. By the time morning came my arms had gone numb from being strung up over my head and my feet were in incredible pain from trying to stretch out so that I could stand on the floor to relieve some pressure from my wrists. At 8:45am a guard named Taylor came into my cell wheeling in a television and turning it on so I could watch the report.

"Ha you think watching this will affect me?"

He looked at me with hard eyes, "We'll see miss Embers."

Then I started laughing hysterically at the idea of this being punishment. "Go tell the _prince_ that when I die I will die with my head held high, I will die with dignity."

It was his turn to laugh. "You wait and see what they have planned for you and you may change your mind."

I scowled at him and did something incredibly unladylike; I spat in his face. He slapped me hard across the side of my cheek and I felt blood pool in my mouth.

With that he turned the TV on and left me alone. I tried to ignore it and just stare at the wall but when I saw Maxon on the screen with America sitting beside him I wanted to scream. I can't believe out of all the girls here he wants her. I mean she is a 5, she's not gorgeous like Celeste, she doesn't have connections like Elise, she's not sophisticated like I am but he chose her and seeing her sit beside him holding his hand as he addressed the nation made me want to puke.

I stood watching the report until it finished and Avery came back in to remove the TV as the three guards who had been watching me all night were relieved and three new guards were left to watch me until my 'sentencing' as Maxon put it to the world, but I knew that there would be no sentencing, I was going to be skipping that step and going right to die. With that knowledge I closed my eyes and sat back to wait.

* * *

><p>And there you have it chapter 14, sorry it was kind of a filler chapter. More to come soon.<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. The Execution

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS**

**To SALSAGIRL666: **sorry I didn't get the chapter up last night like I promised. Hopefully you will have more tomorrow since I have to work today, but I make no promises this time.

**Previously... **

I stood watching the report until it finished and Avery came back in to remove the TV as the three guards who had been watching me all night were relieved and three new guards were left to watch me until my 'sentencing' as Maxon put it to the world, but I knew that there would be no sentencing, I was going to be skipping that step and going right to die. With that knowledge I closed my eyes and sat back to wait.

* * *

><p><strong><span>WARNING: THIS CHAPTER GETS A LITTLE GRAPHIC. <span>**

**Maxon's POV**

When we got to the main foyer I had to let go of America's hand as she stepped back to walk with Celeste and Elise, just thinking about how if the rebels never attacked yesterday I could have been announcing my engagement today instead of this spewed me on as I walked up to the front doors and they were both opened wide as we were paraded outside. We walked down the long cobblestone driveway and headed past the massive stone fence. The closer we got to the gates the louder the screams got. It sounded like we had a huge turnout of people standing just outside the gates. The same large platform that we had used for Marlee and Carter had been setup again. We had double the amount of guards surrounding the area and us as the gates opened and we were paraded around the platform and people are calling out my name as well as each of the girls throwing flowers as we walk ushered to the smaller set of stadium seats and the crowd cheered louder.

Since my mom's heartbreak was so evident we had discussed earlier about her not attending this - show. I took my seat first on the single makeshift throne the girls followed along behind me taking the three seats that were set up a row in front of me.

I had only been sat for a moment before Officer Avery and Leger were dragging Kriss out in chains. Her lip was bleeding, she was still wearing the white negligee but it was filthy she was covered in dirt, blood and sweat. She kept trying to stand up and walk but they made sure she never got the opportunity to and it seemed to make her crack. I held my sober expression as she was dragged right by me up to the stage, once again getting chained up with her arms above her head.

A man in a mask began speaking to the crowd "Kriss Embers, one of the selected and a daughter of Illea has been found to have been coercing with the rebels, aiding them access to the castle, putting the royal family at risk and ultimately is responsible for the death of the King, she has also broken her vow of loyalty to our Sovereign Maxon. These offenses are treason to the royal family!" When he finished the crowd erupted into a cheer. As they died down he continued, "These acts are punishable by a very gruesome and torturous death which is exactly what Miss Embers will be receiving today, we will start with the whipping." With that he stepped back and the crowd cheered again as another masked man made his way on stage.

In the man's right hand was the same type of whip that was used for Marlee and Carter's punishment, the man in the mask stepped up to Kriss and first bent down to look her right in the eye telling her something I couldn't make out from this far away. Once he was done the whip came down in one swift and a loud crack went through the air followed by an ear piercing scream.

I lost track of how many times she was hit, to be honest I had stopped paying attention entirely I was watching America instead. She was sitting with her head held high, no tears in her eyes as she sat straight forward in her chair watching. I'm sure she was stressed about the camera's being on her after what had happened the last time and was on her best behavior. Seeing her sit there trying her best to be so proper was making me feel too amused so I glued my eyes back to the stage.

The whipping ended but we were nowhere near the end of the example that was being made to our country she then had a rope put around her neck and the masked guard turned a crank that slowly lifted her off the ground, effectively hanging her. She was slowly being strangled but before she completely lost air she was lowered back to the floor and she gasped for air that she wasn't granted as she was lifted once again into the air and once again was slowly being strangled. The masked men continued on this way for several minutes until her neck started to bleed from being chaffed so much and once again stopping momentarily to move onto their next and final torture method.

She was taken off of the rope and laid down in the center of the stage in an 'x'. Four masked guards were standing on the stage now attaching her to bars that held each of her limbs down. The first masked man came back out onto the stage and started counting. 1- and they turned a crank each- 2- it happened again and Kriss screamed loosing her composure again. 3 - This one broke her bones and her screams went silent as she passed out from pain. It continued until her limbs were nearly ripped from her body and the head masked man lifted a large ax in his arms swiftly decapitating her.

The crowd cheered again as the demonstration was completed and we were escorted back into the palace gates. When the gates were closed I walked quicker into the palace I needed to get out of the public eye once I was inside I took a deep breath and turned around looking for America but she wasn't inside yet. I looked back out the doors to see that she was still on the driveway sitting at the edge of the large fountain watching the water. I instructed some extra guards to stay outside with her and Celeste and Elise both politely shook their heads at me as they walked by, Elise headed to the women's room and Celeste went upstairs. Right now I guess we all just needed to be alone.

* * *

><p><strong><span>America's POV<span>**

I felt like I was going to vomit. My hands were clammy and saliva was pooling in my mouth and I was feeling really hot as we were escorted back towards the palace. Once we were inside the gate I slowed down my pace to try and calm my stomach but it wasn't working I couldn't take another step the fountain was close by and I went over to it sitting down at the edge watching the water spew out the top and pool in the bottom, its melodic rhythm was distracting and it helped the sick feelings in my stomach go away.

When I did look up again everyone else was already inside and three extra guards were standing watch around me, I got up and started to make my way inside. How long have I been out here? The door to the palace was still open waiting for me to come back inside and as soon as I was through the threshold of the door the guards closed me back inside from the world. The guards dispersed to their posts and I wanted to go up to my room but was it still my room? Was I supposed to go to Maxon's room, or the princess suite?

Since I had absolutely no idea where I was supposed to go I decided to just go for a walk around the palace. I went around many twists and turns down stairs and ended up at the theatre. The guard who had become what seemed to be my bodyguard stood outside as I went in. The lights in the room automatically came on and I looked over the walls at all the movies. Right now I just needed a feel good film so I picked up one of the only films I ever saw back in Carolina an old cartoon. I put it into the player and sat down on one of the big reclining chairs with a bowl of popcorn. The lights dimmed and the movie started up with a kid playing with his toys and a song about friendship I settled into the chair and let the movie do its thing as it slowly made me forget about all that happened this morning.

Somewhere along the line I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the credits rolling I was so comfortable sitting here it was hard to stand and leave the room. I walked the hallways with the guard following a few feet behind me back up to the main level of the palace where I walked passed a hallway seeing Elise and Maxon as they walked closely together deep in a discussion that died as soon as they both saw me. I didn't stop walking as I decided that I was just going to go to my room, or the room that used to be my room to be alone.

I was glad that Maxon hadn't tried to follow me upstairs. I knew that nothing was going on between him and Elise, they were never that close so I just left them to whatever it was they were talking about. Right now I was feeling the need for comfort and playing my piano was my go to way of calming down. The problem was that when I opened the door to my room none of my stuff was in it, the bed had been stripped, the closet was empty, my maids were nowhere in sight, and my piano was gone. Is this what the room looked like before we all arrived at the palace? I stood in the room completely in shock of how bare it was, this was ridiculous, and where the hell did all my stuff go?

I walked back out of my room, no _the_ room, and back down the stairs to the main level of the palace looking for anyone who could tell me where all my stuff had been moved to. I couldn't find a single one of my maids, even asking some of the other maids to pass a message that I am looking for them didn't help. Finally I had given up I walked down some of the back hallways in the palace that were for staff. I asked for my maids to almost anyone who I recognized none of whom gave me any information and when I got to the kitchen I completely gave up, I took a seat at a little breakfast counter that had some of my favorite strawberry tarts picking at it while I sat there.

"America? What are you doing down here?" came the familiar singing voice of my best friend. Just hearing her voice made me feel a little bit better after all that was going on today I spun around she looked so much better, her hands were healed enough that she no longer had to have them wrapped up in bandages. She looked happy. I wrapped her in my arms as soon as she was close enough.

"Thank god Marlee a familiar face. This place has been just too much for me today, I've been walking around the whole palace getting completely lost looking for my maids and nobody seems to know where they are. My room is empty and I have no idea where any of my stuff is, and I just wanted to play on my piano." I was nearly crying when I finished my sentence and Marlee as trying to hold back a laugh.

I looked at her with a scrunched up brow, giving her my sternest face, "And what is so funny about that Marlee?"

She shook her head at me and scoffed, "go find Maxon, America." Then she turned and started walking away leaving me standing in the middle of the kitchen as she got back to work on dinner.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Celestes POV<span>**

I made it all the way to my room gracefully but as soon as the door was shut I was in the bathroom hurling the way that this was put on display I understood, but I_ hate_ blood. When I was done I soaked in the tub for a while trying to erase the image of Kriss' head rolling around the stage out of my mind.

I got dressed into something appropriate for when dinner came around and even though all I really wanted to do was get into a nightgown and sit by a fire reading a magazine I had to find Elise so we could finish our plans from last night. I sent one of my maids to find out where she was only to find that she was downstairs with Maxon in one of the small sitting rooms so when I got down there to find them sitting with Sylvia looking though a massive book.

None of them seemed surprised in the least to see me come through the doorway, "Come sit," Elise patted a spot on the couch to her left not even lifting her head as she continued looking at the pages in front of her. I took the seat beside her trying to catch a glimpse of what they were so enthralled with and finally giving up trying to understand what the hell was going on in this room.

Sylvia pointed to a page in the binder as she stood behind them looking over their shoulders at the book, "That one will will do fine I think, match quite well with the rest."

"Okay, that's it! What on earth is going on in here? I've been sitting in here for 5 minutes trying to understand your mumbles and every so often points to the book you are looking at?" I pulled the book right out of Elise's hands and once I saw the page's I immediately started to REALLY freak out in a second all these thoughts were rushing through my head. Was he choosing _Elise_? No it was supposed to be America, I was sure it was America. He can't pick _Elise_, of all people it doesn't matter who she has connections to, they don't even really like each other. What the hell was wrong with him?

Maxon seemed to catch on fairly quickly to the crazy thoughts I must be having because he jumped up off the sofa like it was on fire pointing at me. "No," shaking his head and continuing, "we-" he gestured between himself and Elise, "are not, we are not getting married, actually I wanted to talk to you about that too but I got distracted down here when Sylvia came in to talk about what I want the grand room to look like when I do make the announcement on whom I wish to marry. I already have that planned out, but she asked about the report on Friday night and that will be when I am going to announce my choice to Illea. Elisa and I got distracted looking at options for the set that can coordinate with the one's I already have planned for the party after the announcement I am making that night."

My angry facade was gone and I was left with a huge smile on my face, he is choosing America.

"Listen I am going to be insanely busy over the next few days planning this to be perfect, I need you Sylvia to make sure that she is kept busy, and ladies I need you to help distract her as well. Whenever she needs a break from all the work I am sure Sylvia is dying to give out you two have to swoop in and think of something to do, okay?"

Elise and I looked at each other before nodding our head and agreeing with the prince. We continued to talk about what he had planned for the announcement, some of America's maids came in as well to get some color samples for a dress they were making specifically for the occasion and had a quick word with the prince too informing him about a room being ready, which was quite confusing. I don't know how much time passed but we were wrapping up our discussion when America stormed through the doors.

* * *

><p><strong><span>America's POV<span> **

As I walked back through the castle to get back to an area I recognized I was getting more frustrated then ever. Maxon knew where all of my stuff went, yet he never even thought to tell me. Maybe he had decided after today's events that I am not suited to be a princess, let alone skip over that entirely and become queen. When I finally did come into the main hallways again I saw Anne and Lucy walking out of a sitting room, I tried to call after them but the scurried down some other hallway, or secret passage or something so they didn't have to speak to me. What the heck was going on?

Then I heard laughter coming from the room, when I opened the doors I did not think that what I would find was Maxon sitting on the sofa with Elise and Celeste having Sylvia look over their shoulders giggling about something in a book they were looking at. My anger was palatable making the room silence as soon as my presence registered.

"You," I said pointing to prince Maxon, "We need to talk, right now."

A small chuckle escaped him as he watched my face turning red from the way I spoke, "yes, _lady_ America I believe we do." He emphasized the lady to remind me of my place, since we were standing in a public room. "Please excuse me ladies, it seems I have an important discussion ahead of me."

Celeste was trying her best not to laugh and Elise hid her face behind the book a little bit more as Maxon stood and walked over to me offering me his arm.

I rolled my eyes at him, fine, he wanted to be all proper, I'll show him proper. I took his arm and thanked him as we walked down the hallway a little to a separate sitting room where we could be alone. I waited for him to sit down first and then instead of sitting directly beside him like I really wanted to I sat in a chair to his left.

"So my darling, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

The way he was speaking made my blood boil, but I put on a happy face and addressed him properly. "Your royal highness, it seems that when I went to my room today to freshen up my room seems to have become baron. Everything that was in it, including what I had brought from home seems to be missing. I haven't been able to find any of my maids all day and all I really would have liked to do earlier was play on the piano. Your majesty wouldn't happen to know what happened to all of my stuff would he?"

Maxon was smiling and gently shaking his head at me. "This is the urgent matter? I thought I had made myself clear yesterday," he got up and moved to sit on the automan in front of me, "I am not having you sleep that far away from me, Kriss couldn't have been the only rebel working in the castle she would have needed help, and until I know that this palace is secure, you are going to be sleeping in my room, with me."

When he finished the last part I was melting. but he wasn't done, "your maids are not ignoring you either, I have had them on a mission of moving everything from your other room to the princess suite so you could have your clothes and instruments closer, also a little bit of space that is yours. They should be done with the room soon, and I have already instructed the guards to allow you access to the 3rd floor, so my _dear_, if there is nothing else you wish to discuss, I have several important issues to take care of that will run through dinner tonight," and he got really close to me as he finished, "I will look forward to seeing you this evening in _our_ room."

He gave me a chaste kiss on the forehead before standing and starting to make his exit. My feet had never worked so fast as I got up and ran across the room to stand right in front of him. With no words I flung myself at him kissing him with so much passion and love in that moment I felt I might have exploded with the gesture he had just made. Our room. His saying that completely made up for him calling me dear; I would be sleeping beside him every night, and that thought alone had me tingling with anticipation. I stopped our kiss and looked him in the eye so he knew how serious I was, " I will look forward to this evening as well." then I kissed him once more before skipping out of the room and up the stairs to my new room on the 3rd floor.

* * *

><p>And there you go, a nice happy ending to this chapter. I know I should be more focused on the funeral but I felt that after all that heavy stuff that just went on we all needed a little love. Hope everyone liked the chapter.<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	16. Pillow Fight

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS**

**Previously... **

He gave me a chaste kiss on the forehead before standing and starting to make his exit. My feet had never worked so fast as I got up and ran across the room to stand right in front of him. With no words I flung myself at him kissing him with so much passion and love in that moment I felt I might have exploded with the gesture he had just made. Our room. His saying that completely made up for him calling me dear; I would be sleeping beside him every night, and that thought alone had me tingling with anticipation. I stopped our kiss and looked him in the eye so he knew how serious I was, "I will look forward to this evening as well." then I kissed him once more before skipping out of the room and up the stairs to my new room on the 3rd floor.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maxon's POV<span>**

When America left me in the hall I went back to the other sitting room and Sylvia was the only one still in the room. It was time to plan my father's funeral as well as my coronation. We waited for my mother and her sister to join us before getting into too many of the details. The funeral would be held on Thursday along with my coronation which we would be broadcasting on the report before I make my announcement of marriage.

'Marriage' the word still scared me to death, but knowing that America would be the one beside me made it a little easier. I just wanted to get this week over with so I could focus on our future and getting this rebel problem taken care of. I have Officers Avery, Leger and Markson interrogating the staff of the palace to find any more moles as well as hiring new staff to help around the palace over the next few days.

My mom entered the room with her usual grace followed by her sister and we got right into planning. It seemed to go on for hours going through all the paperwork and deciding who would be doing what and what we were going to serve our guests since most would be staying a through the weekend in the palace. We were expecting royalty from around the world to be here, the Italians were all coming, the French including Daphne, the New Asian's and the Russians. Sylvia had already set Elise and Celeste up planning the activities for our guests and tomorrow America would be starting to do plans for our upcoming wedding. Since I had already proposed, she figured might as well get started early and it would keep her busy for a few days so I could get all my work done. Turns out my mom and aunt already planned a lot of what they wanted to happen for the funeral this morning so we finished our work quickly.

What took a long time was my advisors meeting afterwards, they all wanted a say in what my coronation should be. There would be a party on Thursday night following the coronation for all the guests, basically an 'I am the king' sort of thing. Hours went by as they argued with each other about whether blue, green or red was a more masculine looking color on me, and what music should be played, a live band or just through speakers, masked party or just formal attire. It went on forever. Then we went into talks about our ties to Italy and Asia and war and then the rebels.

I don't know what time it was when I was finally done in my meetings but it was far passed dinner hour and most of the palace was silent. I went to my office for a while to do some paperwork and eat, I was already starting to get the heavier workload that my father took care of, and my desk was looking rather messy because of it. I looked at the clock to see it was nearly 10pm and I decided to retire for the night.

* * *

><p><strong><span>America's POV<span>**

When I got to the third floor Mary was standing outside the door of the princess suite and as soon as she saw me her eyes bulged out a little out of her head as she quickly went into the room and shut the door. I continued to walk down the hallway towards the room trying not to laugh as all 3 of my maids came tumbling back out of the suite to stand in front of the doors. By the time I was standing in front of them it was nearly impossible to hold back the laughter. "Hello my lady," they all smiled and spoke to me in unison.

"Well hello, so nice to see all of you today. Is this where you all have been, standing guard outside the room? Is there a princess inside?" Playing dumb with them was all too easy as they stood giggling at me.

"No my lady, we haven't been standing guard, we have been cleaning this room and setting it up for Prince Maxon's to-be bride." they looked at me pressingly.

I couldn't wait any more and playing dumb was too hard. I stuck my hand out showing them the ring Maxon had put on my finger last night as we all started jumping up and down. It was me, I'm going to be the princess. After we hugged and cheered for a few seconds Mary and Anne opened both doors to the suite so I could enter my new room.

Inside the walls had been painted a Lavender color, I had seen the room before but now it wasn't even comparable to then. There was a ridiculously large sized bed in the middle of the room that looked like it could sleep 10 people easily; to my right was a fireplace and a small sitting area around it with a few chairs and a sofa; Behind the bed was a divider wall that opened up to reveal a beautiful bathroom that had a large shower, soaking tub and an amazing sitting table to get my hair and makeup done at. To the left of the bathroom was the other room that was my closet. Inside the room was divided to separate the usual day dresses from the evening gowns, ball gowns, dress pants and other clothing from the walls of shoes, bags, and other accessories. There was even a little sitting area inside, I guess it was for if the clothing choices became too overwhelming. In the back of the closet was a tall dark oak cabinet that I found out was also a panic room entrance. There was a remote that opened up drawers holding jewelry and sitting in the center of the room was a bulletproof and shatterproof glass compartment that held 3 crowns inside, all fit for a princess. This room had so many things in it I could get lost all day inside, I took some time looking over all the clothes before coming back into my main bedroom. To the right of the bathroom was a smaller room that was filled with musical instruments, my grand piano and violin were in there along with several other new instruments I have never played before and I made a mental note to look them over later. Across the room beside my sitting area was another door that led to my private office and opposite those door at the other wall was the door connecting my room to Maxon's. I stood in the middle of the room for a while trying to decide what I should do. I really wanted to play my music earlier but I think right now after seeing this room I really just wanted to have a long shower and sit to read by the fire for a while.

My maids helped to pick out a nightgown from my closet as I showered and then they did my hair into one simple braid down my back and we sat down beside the fire playing some cards to pass the time. It was nearly 10pm and I excused my maids for the evening, I know Maxon said he would see me tonight but the events of today had taken a lot out of me, I got up from my chair and made my way to the bed climbing right into the middle of it before tucking myself into the blankets. When I was fully into the bed I noticed the ceiling, it was painted a dark shade of blue but it had little gold flecks in spots that glittered as they reflected the light from the fire and the moon outside the door to my balcony. I never fell asleep, instead I stayed up in the bed trying to connect the flecks of gold into constellations from the sky. I don't know how long I laid in bed looking at the ceiling but I heard a door click shut quietly across the enormous room which caused me to sit right up looking for the intrusion. It was Maxon, he had come into my room wearing the same outfit from earlier today, however he had lost his coat and tie. His hair looked disheveled, like he had been running his hands through it for hours and his shirt sleeves were rolled up. I watched him with the light of the dying fire burning behind him making all his defined muscles visible. I swallowed hard watching him come further into the room.

"Good evening princess, I hope you weren't already asleep." He took slow steps towards me on the bed unbuttoning his shirt with every step. "I have been looking forward to seeing you since you skipped out on me earlier. Do you like your new room?" I had crawled out of the sheet and was at the edge of the bed when he got to it, god he was so sexy, and hearing him call me princess was such a turn on.

"I love the room Maxon, and I love you." I said to him as he got to the edge of the bed before he pounced onto it, kissing me and effectively pinning me to the mattress beneath him. We got lost in kissing each other for a while, my blood was pumping quickly through my veins when we reluctantly pulled apart from each other breathing heavily. I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes as he loomed over me, the look in them was one of a wild animal looking at its mate, he looked ready to devour me and I was _so_ ready for that to happen but it couldn't not yet, not unless we wanted to be breaking more rules than we already were.

Maxon pushed himself off of me and standing at the edge of the bed again, he looked me up and down seemingly memorizing my body as I lay here trying to slow my racing heart. He took a minute just to look at me before sighing and leaving me for a minute to change into his pj's. He returned wearing only a thin t-shirt I could see right through and a pair of plaid flannel pants. Was this his way of teasing me? If so it was working, seeing all his muscles through his shirt made me want to rip it off of him and kiss every inch of his chiseled chest. He came quickly back to the bed I was laying in the same place he left me and he climbed into the bed pulling the blanket down slightly to make it clear he wanted me in there beside him not at his feet like some kind of animal. That made me laugh as I crawled up slowly to the top of the mattress teasing him with my slow movement.

As soon as I was within reach he grabbed my right arm pulling me on top of him as he started to devour my lips once again. Straddling him was much different now that it had been any other time because I was very aware how little I was wearing, my bare thighs were pressed up beside his hips and he gently caressed them while he kissed me causing me to moan into his mouth.

We had to stop this before it went further, but my need to feel him was starting to take over and I was starting to want to feel his hands travel up my body. In one swift move I rolled off of him and continued to roll across the bed until I was a safer distance from him. We needed to cool down. I sat there staring at my ceiling again as I got my breath back under control. I looked over at my prince whom had been staring at me with a smile on his face. He was happy that he this effect over me.

What would happen when we finally were able to be together - intimately. I don't think we would be able to run this country, I honestly don't even think we would make it out of bed everyday with the passion we have for one another. We smiled at each other before I rolled back over to him and he engulfed me into his arms giving me little kisses all over my face and neck that I returned, as we happily drifted off to a blissful sleep wrapped into each other's arms.

* * *

><p>I woke early the next morning with my back against Maxon's chest and our legs intertwined, our bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces and I just laid here for a while enjoying the moment. I slowly slipped out of his arms and placed a pillow down as a replacement watching Maxon frown in his sleep over my absence pulling the pillow tightly to his chest. I walked quietly to my phone calling down to my maids asking them to bring up breakfast and climbing back into bed on Maxon's side giving him a kiss on the cheek and whispering, "wake up" before nibbling his earlobe and gently kissing him down his neck and back up his jaw; I was near his chin when he grabbed the back of my head pulling me down onto the bed and kissing me as he rolled over on top of me.<p>

"Good morning," I said as he pulled back from the kiss and he kissed me again before replying.

"Good morning to you, should I expect to be woken up like that every day?" he gave me a little eyebrow and his eyes glistened from the playfulness in them and I blushed.

"Do you want to be woken like that every day?"

"If only I could be so lucky."

"Well if his majesty likes it then I am happy to oblige." I lifted my head and kissed him this time biting his lower lip as I pulled back. He got that glint in his eyes again and then his hands were on my sides tickling me I squirmed around beneath him screeching and in laughter as I tried to break free from his grasp. He relented eventually giving me time to breath. I got my pillow from behind my head and whacked him with it in his side and it caused his jaw to drop.

"Why Miss Singer, are you challenging me to a pillow fight?" I wordlessly hit him again and he rolled off of me grabbing one of the other pillows. We attacked each other with the pillows laughing and I smiled a little brighter every time I hit him and squealed every time his pillow came at me. Our assault on each other continued until we heard a knock on the door. Maxon froze and then put the pillow back onto the bed, "This isn't over," he pointed at me before hopping off and going to the door. I couldn't help but giggle and I threw the pillow at him which got me a playful glare as it hit him in the back of the head.

He was back at the bed in no time holding a tray full of food, juice and coffee with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked him.

"Oh, you'll find out soon, but first lets eat I would like to enjoy breakfast with my fiancée before the busy day I have ahead of me."

I smiled at him calling me fiancée, giving him a kiss after hearing those words. We ate our breakfast quickly and then he gave me a quick kiss and excused himself to get ready. As soon as the door to his room was shut there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Sylvia and all 3 of my maids who bowed to me in Sylvia's presence as she looked me over for once not disapprovingly and entering my room. I almost didn't notice the 3 other maids who entered carrying about a thousand magazines each from the look of it, they came to a halt in the middle of my private office placing all the magazines on my desk and curtsying to me as they left.

"What was all that?" I turned to Sylvia.

"_That _my dear is the start to planning your wedding. I want you to look through all those magazines and cut out the pages of dresses you like and make notes of other things you like. I left you a checklist of everything you need to plan for the wedding. I will come and see you before lunch to see your progress." With that she turned on her heels and left me in my room with my maids. I had Lucy pick out an outfit for me to wear today, she was so happy to pick a dress but it took her a full half hour in my closet before she appeared again with my outfit.

I got changed into it quickly then made my way into my office to get started. Sitting on the top of the pile was my checklist it seemed to go on and on about the flowers to the colors and table settings, seating arrangements and the food. I was feeling incredibly overwhelmed as I looked through the 3 pages of things I needed to get put together. Throwing the list aside momentarily I picked up the first magazine. The date had been chosen already, January 1st, exactly one month after Maxon's coronation and knowing the date of the wedding helped a little as opened the first magazine setting myself in for a draining morning.

Surprisingly I found the books enthralling and I found so many dresses that I liked and had Mary cutting them out and helping me circle what I liked about them while Lucy and Anne dusted around in my room, giving their opinion when I wasn't sure about something. I love these girls, and I certainly hope that they will stay with me after I become princess for real.

Just before lunch Sylvia was back in my room as promised, she seemed surprised at how much I already had done in just a few hours. I stopped reading the magazines and just started to look through all the pictures instead and tossing the skimmed through magazine aside. I felt like I was ahead of schedule and I was only doing this for a few hours.

Sylvia looked through the pages of dresses I had sitting in a pile on my desk, she looked at them all smiling at some and not so much at the others. "Well lady America, I must say I am surprised, this is a great start. Why don't we head down to lunch and we can work on some more of this later?"

Lifting my head from a magazine I smiled and nodded at her standing up from my desk and exiting the room with her as we left to join the rest of what would soon be my family at lunch.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maxon's POV<span>**

It was only 9:30 in the morning and my desk was already covered in paperwork. I was working on a treaty with the Italian family, I had received news from officer Markson, Avery and Leger that they had found 2 other castle workers who were working for the rebels, and told them to handle it themselves. I had a few meetings confirming the arrival of all the people to the palace, and finalizing my coronation.

I was counting down to lunch expecting an earful from America complaining about Sylvia and the wedding planning. Just thinking about her going through all those magazines had me chuckling to myself as I walked down the hallway. Tomorrow guests would be arriving and most would be staying until Sunday and with all those people here we would have very little alone time.

I entered the dining room for the first time taking the seat at the head of the table moving my hands to tell everyone to start eating. America was speaking to Celeste about something that had them both put down their cutlery to stand and hug each other squealing and jumping up and down. I gave them a curious look as they took their seats and started to eat again talking enthusiastically as they ate. She would glance over at me and smile sometimes and then blush, it all seemed to be about whatever topic Celeste and her were talking about. One time I could hear the gasp come out of America's mouth from whatever she just heard and it caused her cheeks to go bright red in embarrassment and I chuckled quietly to myself watching her blush. "What are you two talking about down there?"

Saying that somehow made America's cheeks grow even redder, and she looked down at her plate trying to ignore my question. Celeste on the other hand had no problem giggling about their conversation and then looking straight at me to reply, "I was telling her that since she just asked me to be a bridesmaid that I could plan her bachelorette party. And well when I asked her if she was in need of some um.. clothes, she freaked out a little and well here we are." I was laughing slightly at America's face getting redder out of discomfort.

America gasped again and abruptly stood up excusing herself from lunch without so much as a glance back. It's not like I can follow her, and I have meetings all afternoon, my next chance to talk to her will be dinner and that is if she even shows up. Celeste mouths 'sorry' to me and I give a slight nod in her direction before I continue my lunch.

The rest of the day crawled by as I counted down to dinner hoping that America would show up tonight so when I entered the dining room I was left disappointed, dinner was uneventful without her and I was left to sit at the head of the table by myself. When I was finally done for the day I went up to my room to get ready for bed; when I was done I tried to open the door to my connecting room with America to find that it was locked from her side. I knocked several times speaking through the door to her but she didn't respond. I gave up and went to bed but sleep wouldn't come, it was hours later when I climbed out of bed again leaving my room to knock on her door through the hallway. There was a rustling inside before she opened the door yawning, when she opened her eyes enough to see it was me she tried to close the door again but I blocked her with my arm. I pushed the door back open and walked inside her room shutting the door behind me and leaning against it blocking her exit, she shook her head at me and stormed back off to her bed climbing back inside it and closing her eyes trying to ignore me.

I sat at the edge of the bed and looked down at her, "come on Ame's, please don't do this to me. I am sorry I laughed at you today at lunch I shouldn't have done it." She opened her eyes and looked up at me as I continued my apology, "I was in a giddy mood thinking about your frustrations with planning our wedding and actually looking forward to hear your complaints about Sylvia, I didn't think that the one thing I actually got to hear about was Celeste's suggestion of lingerie, which by the way I am happy to get in on the conversation about." I said winking down at her.

She snickered at me shaking her head but she leaned up and grabbed my neck pulling me down into a kiss and I climbed in under the blankets with her, if we kept this up people were going to start getting suspicious that other things were happening in our rooms at night. After tonight we would have to sleep in our separate rooms until our guests were gone but for tonight I just wanted to lose myself in her. We were kissing so passionately I was trying so hard not to just take her the way I wanted to in this moment, the way she was dressed wasn't helping things either, she had on a short pair of black shorts and at some point she must have gone into my room and taken one of my dress shirts, our difference in height made it look like a short dress on her and looking at her dressed this way made me want her all the more. I had to stop this now before we went any farther, I really just wanted to rip my shirt right off of her and start to ravage her body so in an attempt to cool us down I flipped her over so she had her back to my chest and I wrapped my arm around her waist securing her to me and taking some deep cleansing breaths before kissing her beneath her ear and whispering goodnight in her ear. She whimpered a little in my arms wanting to have more of me just as much as I wanted her before finally giving up her movement and relaxing into my arms and we both drifted off into sleep.


	17. Jealous

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, you guys are awesome :) **

I have to say I am a little jealous of how loooonnnnngggg this chapter is, longest yet by almost a thousand words. Hope you like it...

**Previously...**

She snickered at me shaking her head but she leaned up and grabbed my neck pulling me down into a kiss and I climbed in under the blankets with her, if we kept this up people were going to start getting suspicious that other things were happening in our rooms at night. After tonight we would have to sleep in our separate rooms until our guests were gone but for tonight I just wanted to lose myself in her. We were kissing so passionately I was trying so hard not to just take her the way I wanted to in this moment, the way she was dressed wasn't helping things either, she had on a short pair of black shorts and at some point she must have gone into my room and taken one of my dress shirts, our difference in height made it look like a short dress on her and looking at her dressed this way made me want her all the more. I had to stop this now before we went any farther, I really just wanted to rip my shirt right off of her and start to ravage her body so in an attempt to cool us down I flipped her over so she had her back to my chest and I wrapped my arm around her waist securing her to me and taking some deep cleansing breaths before kissing her beneath her ear and whispering goodnight in her ear. She whimpered a little in my arms wanting to have more of me just as much as I wanted her before finally giving up her movement and relaxing into my arms and we both drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>America's POV <span>**

I woke up with my head laying on Maxon's chest his arm was wrapped around me keeping to my promise from yesterday I kissed him up his neck and around his jaw maneuvering myself around to sit on his lap as I traced my fingers over his chest delicately as I kissed him. Slowly he started to stir but kept his eyes closed trying to pretend he was still asleep so I would keep going, I pretended that I didn't notice as I continued kissing him. This went on for several minutes before he quickly grabbed me by my hips and rolled us over, propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at me with a cheek to cheek smile. "Good morning beautiful," then he lowered his lips to mine kissing me zealously until we were both gasping for air from our kisses and he climbed off the bed and pulling me up with him by my left hand. He felt the ring on my finger running his hand over it and looking down at my finger before speaking, "I have to take this back until Friday night when I make the announcement to Illea, our guests can't know my choice until the public does."

I gulped and removed my hand from his twisting the ring around on my finger, "but, I don't want to give it back." I was whining like a petulant child and I knew it but I had become adjusted to having it sit on my finger and I didn't want to give it up. "Won't they all know your choice anyway when they see I am sleeping up here in the room attached to yours?"

He looked pained and turned away from me before answering again, "Ame's, until Friday you will be sleeping back down on the second floor."

"WHAT?! You have got to be kidding me," I felt tears coming to my eyes, how could he do this to me? Not only would I be giving back the ring effectively making it look like he hasn't chosen his bride but now I was being sent away to the other floor, cutting me off from the only time I get to spend with him each day in the morning as he wakes up and before we crawl into bed beside each other at night. I couldn't help the tears that started to stream down my face, I felt like he was taking a dagger and stabbing me through the heart with his words. I didn't even look at him as I grabbed the dress my maids had laid out for me and stormed out of the room to go downstairs where I belonged.

I could hear him calling to me as I ran down the hallway away from him making it to the stairs before two guards stepped in my way at the top of the stairs effectively blocking my way, which allowed him to catch up to me. He tried to pick me up and hold me but I was hitting him in the chest trying to make him feel the pain that I was feeling in that moment. He managed to get a good hold of me dragging me back to the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

"America, you have to listen to me, this is protocol if I had a choice you would be wearing that ring on your finger showing the world that you are mine, and mine alone. I would have you sleeping in the room beside me so I know you are safe and so I can come and see my beautiful fiancée whenever I wanted, so I could hold you in my arms every night and wake up to you every morning." With each sentence he stalked closer to me, like I was a wild animal that could flee at any moment until he was standing right in front of me as he finished. He brought his lips down to my cheeks kissing my tears away and holding me to his chest. It never occurred to me that this was affecting him as much as it was me, with a sad glance up at him I removed the ring from my finger placing it back into his hand and looking away. "Ame's its only for two days, two days until I get to put this ring back onto your finger," he kissed my finger as he spoke, " two nights until you are back in this room and I can have you sleep in my room with me." He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively as he finished causing me to let out a little laugh despite my mood. He gave me a little kiss on the forehead. "Your maids will be coming up here to help you pick out a few outfits for the rest of the week to bring downstairs, please don't be angry with me Ame's," he gave me another kiss before walking to his adjoining door giving me one glance back before he left. "I love you." Then the door shut.

* * *

><p>My maids came into the room moments later and we picked out outfits I could wear for the rest of the week, they were mostly black with a few splashes of color in between, a few pairs of shoes, my makeup and other toiletries and we were out the door. Once I was back on the second floor I wasn't navigated to my old room like I thought, I wasn't even in the same hallway as Celeste and Elise, I was sent down a few other hallways coming to a room with large set of double doors. A guard opened the door granting my access to my temporary room, it wasn't as big as the princess suite was, not nearly but it was bigger than the room I'd had before on the second floor. It had a small office, decent sized washroom and closet and bed. There was a balcony that overlooked the gardens, a baby grand piano in the corner and it also had a panic room, just in case. My maids gave me a small smile as I looked around the room adjusting once again to my new space.<p>

Today the French as well as the Italians would be arriving in the palace which meant that dinner tonight would be followed by a small party to welcome them. I was looking forward to seeing Nicoletta as well as her cousins Orabella and Noemi, they were great company the last time and I was hoping that seeing them would help to distract me from this morning's events.

Mary, Anne and Lucy prepared me for the day ahead quickly and soon I was headed down to breakfast, the first breakfast I have had downstairs since Maxon proposed, although I guess now I am supposed to act as though that never happened. When I entered the dining room everyone was already seated and eating, I bowed to Maxon and Amberly as I entered before taking my seat. I did my best to ignore everyone as I ate but Celeste was talking my ear off about how she planned tonight's party and how glamorous it was going to be, telling me how she had to come to my room and help me to pick out my outfit. I agreed figuring there was no harm in that before I finished the last bite of my tart and excusing myself from the room.

I was back in my room sitting at my piano figuring that since I wasn't supposed to be engaged there was no point in continuing to plan for a wedding that nobody knew was even happening yet. So I sat in the room with my maids as Lucy did some final touches to a dress I would be wearing to the ball Friday night after Maxon's announcement on the report. I played on my piano and then played some cards. It was just before noon when a knock came to my door and in walked Aspen. He took a look around my room holding his gaze on Lucy a moment before speaking, "the royal families are 10 minutes out and I have been asked to tell you to make my way to the foyer to greet them."

I gave a small nod to Aspen, standing to make my way out of the room. I had only taken a few steps before I noticed the short glances that he was sending in Lucy's direction causing her to blush. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't help myself as I walked up to Aspen whispering to him, "Aspen, please just ask her out already. It's obvious you like her, go for it."

I didn't give him a chance to even respond as I left the room and the two love birds to themselves.

I got downstairs within minutes. Sylvia was instructing us where to stand to greet everyone as they arrived, we were all in positions standing quietly when Amberly and Maxon walked down the stairs to stand at the end of the hall Maxon gave me a small smile and a wink just as the front doors were opened and in came our guests.

First was the Italian's led by their king and queen and following behind was Nicoletta and her cousins. We greeted them with hugs and kisses on each cheek and Nicoletta gave me a tight hug whispering to me that we would have to talk soon and then she was whisked away by maids to escort them to their rooms. Next came the French, they were led by the king and queen followed by a princess I had never met named Daphne who barely seemed to notice Celeste, Elise and myself as she practically made a beeline to Maxon wrapping him in a hug that went on slightly longer than appropriate, he nodded to her and she took his hand pulling him off with her. The last thing I saw was the two of them arm in arm walking down a hallway as she laid her head on his shoulder I looked away before the tears could form in my eyes.

Celeste and Elise noticed my discomfort immediately and took each of my arms into theirs guiding me down the opposite hallway and up the back set of stairs to my room. When we were all in my room and the door was securely shut I finally spoke, "Who the hell was that?"

They both looked at each other first before Elise spoke up, "That America, was princess Daphne of France, her father and the late king were best friends. She would visit here every summer with her family and they would visit them over winter break, so I guess her and prince Maxon are close friends?"

"You guess? Did either of you see the way she greeted him and then just pulled him off with her or am I the only one with eyes?"

Celeste chuckled a little at my distress, "America I don't think you have anything to worry about," she rubbed my back comfortingly, "that girl is nothing compared to you, I mean she might be a princess, but you are way prettier than she is, _and_ you must have missed Maxon looking back at you as he was dragged down the hall, because I am pretty sure he wasn't looking back longingly at me or Elise."

The last words she spoke caused a small smile to come to my lips, "did he really look back? Are you sure?"

Celeste shook her head at me mockingly, "girl, you are so smitten it's ridiculous, now come on. We are the selected girls, you are going to be the princess soon, what do you say we make you look so good that that stupid princess from France will look like she is wearing a paper bag compared to you?"

Elise and Celeste gave me a nudge each that caused the frown I had been wearing to disappear. They went to work finding me a dress to wear tonight for dinner that would blow everyone's mind and then together we walked back down to the main floor and into the hall for lunch.

Today the tables were set up into a large 'U' shape again due to the amount of people joining us for lunch. My usual seat at the table beside Maxon had been filled by that damn princess and I tried to hold my disappointment as I took a seat at the far end of the tables with my friends flanking me Orabella and Noemi, were seated to my left and wasted no time starting up a conversation with me, it was the perfect distraction I needed to keep my eyes from burning holes into Daphne's head.

We talked about everything and anything, at one point when Orabella caught me sending daggers down the table turning to see who I was glaring at. She made a point of telling me what a bore Daphne was, and how she dreaded it every time she was sent to the French court knowing that she would have to spend time with that ghastly girl. It made a smile come back onto my face as I tried to hold back a laugh from her comment. The rest of lunch went by uneventfully and as soon as I was able to excuse myself I did, followed closely by Celeste, Elise, Nicoletta, Orabella and Naomi. The six of us spent the afternoon downstairs in the theater watching silly girly movies like pitch perfect and mean girls, we ate popcorn and a bunch of chocolate and candy talking through most of the movies and giggling here and there at different parts.

Having these girls around made me completely forget all the jealousy I had been carrying around all day. When 4 o'clock came around we were asked to go back to the main foyer again to greet the Spanish royal family. They came through the main doors just like the Italians and French, unlike the other two families their king led the way into the palace followed by the queen and lastly by someone I could only assume was their son. He was tall, had dark brown hair that looked as soft as velvet, his eyes were black and he took his time introducing himself to all the girls, Frederick I had learned his name was; and as he reached me he took my hand to his mouth giving me a gentle kiss before continuing down the line finally greeting Daphne with a hug and kiss to her cheek that she cringed at, but Maxon who was standing beside her was clueless to her disgust.

I didn't linger in the hallway after greeting the Spanish family and their prince, instead I headed straight up to my room with the girls. We had all agreed to get ready together in my room for the dinner and party this evening. It was chaos as we all rushed about with our maids doing hair and makeup wherever they could find the space and fitting ourselves into our evening dresses. I was the last one to get dressed and most of the girls and their maids had since left my room, but Celeste and Nicoletta were still sitting on the small sofa at the end of the bed talking amongst themselves as they waited for me.

Anne had put my hair into an elegant ponytail that had braided a section of it circling my head like a crown. (link to the photo of hairstyle and dress inspiration at bottom of page) My dress looked as though it had been painted onto my body it was made of chiffon dark blue and twisted its way down my body to the floor, the bottom of the dress had a mix of pastel colors that along with the dark blue looked like I was the northern lights every time I moved. I stepped out from behind the dividing wall and the conversation in the room went dead as they both stared at me.

"Is it good or bad?" I asked looking down at myself.

Nicoletta let out a laugh, standing to walk over to me, "America, I have to say I am jealous, when Maxon see's you in this dress you will have his full attention, and well Daphne will probably want you dead." Her reassuring words and glances were all I needed as we left the room all left the room together headed down to dinner.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maxon's POV<span>**

So far today has been the day from hell, it started with a fight with America, she has no idea how much I just wish that I could have let her keep this ring on her hand and have her safely in the bedroom attached to my own so I could sneak in at night and simply hold her in my arms, needless to say these next two days were going to be_ long_. I left America in the princess suite to get ready to greet our guests today, another thing I hated about having company, wearing the traditional prince attire instead of my comfortable suits. I had just put the blue sash on when there was a knock on my door and my mother entered my room.

"Maxon, you look wonderful," she gave me a kiss on the cheek as she approved my outfit. She was dressed in another long black dress that was simple but her crown made up for the simplicity of the dress. I escorted her down to breakfast and we spoke a little finalizing the arrangements for our guests, the first of whom would be the Italians and the French, followed by the Spanish later on this evening.

I wish I could say that I didn't notice the way that America was purposefully ignoring me all breakfast but I did. She excused herself quickly as well with Celeste and Elise following her out of the dining hall, at least she had company. When breakfast was done I made my way to my office to finalize the paperwork for the treaty with Italy. By the time I was done it was nearly noon and I went to find my mother again to escort her in meeting our royal guests. America was standing in the greeting line with the other girls and the head of our guards. Soon the main doors opened and in walked King Anthony and his wife Queen Renata followed by Princess Nicoletta and her two cousins. Growing up with Nicoletta visiting was always enjoyable the way that her and her cousins would gossip and prank people kept me on my toes; she was a ball of energy and a great friend. I gave her a hug and the traditional two kisses on each cheek in welcome before she walked back over to America, embracing her like they have been best friends all their lives.

Then in walked the French King Louis and his wife Queen Juliette followed by Princess Daphne. While Louis and Juliette took time to say hello to the line of people Daphne walked faster only saying hello to the guards and my mother before turning to me with her dark blue eyes and throwing herself into my arms. She still smells like cherry bark and almonds, the smell was comforting, it's been a few months since I last saw her, just before the selection started, on my birthday, when she told me she loved me and I told her we were only ever meant to be friends. "Hi Maxon, can we speak in private?" She didn't give any notice to the selected girls and grabbed my hand nearly dragging me down the hallway with her, she rested her head on my shoulder and clamped her arms around mine like a vice. I gave one glance back towards America but she was looking at anything but me in that moment and then she was out of sight as I went around a corner and got shoved into my office by Daphne as she shut the door behind her.

I cleared my throat, "What's this about Daphne?"

She looked away and traced the blanket on the back of the sofa making patterns in it with her fingers. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For the way I acted the last time I was here. I should have accepted when you told me that you wanted to just be friends, I shouldn't have tried to kiss you. I miss you Maxon, I miss my best friend." And with that she looked up to meet my eyes.

Had I not just been through a house full of girls I wouldn't have known she was about to burst into tears, I walked over to her and wrapped her into my arms before she got a chance to breath let alone shed a tear. She calmed down as soon as she was in my arms and I let her go. She looked a little hurt as I took a step back from the embrace.

"You have been long since forgiven Daphne."

She smiled at me and then moved to sit on the sofa, "Good, so I want to hear all about the selection, how is it going? Did you find 'the one' yet?"

I laughed as I moved to join her on the sofa her enthusiasm was encouraging, "Well as I am sure you can imagine having 35 ladies living here took some getting used to. In fact the first girl I met was nearly passed out from a panic attack just from being here." Talking about America made my heart feel like it was smiling, "She cried and I tried to comfort her, but as you well now I had no idea how to comfort her and she ended up more mad leaving me in the gardens. Things did get easier as time has gone on, less girls, less crying and all that."

Daphne was staring at me with an expression I knew meant she was thinking of saying something, unsure if it was appropriate. I tried not to roll my eyes at her as I waited for her to ask whatever was on her mind, but she didn't. Instead she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left me alone in my office.

I sat there going through a list of questions she could have wanted to ask me until a knock came to my door, a guard telling me that the Spanish royal family had just entered the grounds. There was no way time could have gone by this quickly, had I really been sitting staring at the ceiling for over 2 hours trying to think of what Daphne had wanted to say? What was wrong with me?"

As I made my way to the foyer I was greeted by Daphne once again and to be polite I offered her my arm. We walked to the main entrance together before I unhooked her arm from mine and I took a few steps to separate us. As I stood watching the King and queen walk down the line I looked over to America who was completely ignoring my existence now as she watched Frederick the prince of Spain, who looked much more muscular than I remember him being as kids when we used to play soccer in his fields. He wasted no time introducing himself to all three ladies kissing America's hand just a second longer than Celeste or Elise's. My blood was boiling from the exchange, was she trying to make me jealous? because she had already done that before with officer Leger but then she looked at me, she finally looked at me, and any jealousy I had in that moment evaporated our gaze was broken when she saw Frederick kiss Daphne on the cheek and as soon as I was greeted with a man hug all the young women, except Daphne, disappeared up onto the second floor.

I had two hours until dinner, so as soon as I was sure all of the Spanish royal family was settled in I wanted to see America but there were maids flying in and out of her door holding up shoes and coming out with makeup bags, it was all to frantic. I took a deep breath giving up and headed up to my room to get an hour of quiet before I had to prepare for dinner.

* * *

><p>My hour alone went by much too quickly as I changed into a new outfit to wear for dinner. As tradition goes I am supposed to be the last one into the dining hall, signaling to everyone to begin the feast and then the first one to leave the table, signifying that it was time to party. I waited in one of the small parlors until a guard came to tell me all the guests had arrived, I entered the dining hall to find that it was set up much differently this evening. The table was set up in a 'V' instead of a 'U' so that I would be the only head of the table tonight. My mother was seated on my left followed by the Spanish royal family and the French royal family, at the end of the table was Daphne and Frederick who were already in some deep discussion I couldn't make out. To my right was the king of Italy followed by his wife Renata, Nicoletta, America, Celeste, Elise and lastly Orabella and Naomi.<p>

Being stuck at the head of the table so far has completely sucked, especially since America is 4 seats away from me, I can't hear her conversations or hold her hand beneath the table up here I am alone. I spent all of dinner speaking with King Anthony about his country's prosperity and the new developments he is making over there. I think I ate my dinner faster simply out of boredom of conversation, when I had finished my meal I stood announcing to our guest to follow me into the great hall for some after dinner drinks and some dancing to formally greet them in my home.

When I was inside the room I tried to stand around the edges of the room allowing people to mingle. America was standing behind the drink counter with Celeste and Nicoletta who was teaching them both how to do shots and properly throw the glass over their shoulder in the process. I was about to go over and speak to them about the mess but a familiar pair of blue eyes blocked my way. "You know this party has been going on 5 minutes now and I see nobody dancing. Do you care to help me kick it off?"

I pursed my lips together wanting anything in this moment to walk over to America and ask her to dance, but I couldn't. I had to play the host and I had to not show favoritism, so I accepted Daphne's offer extending my hand to her and pulling her out onto the dance floor just as a slow song started to be played. I kept telling myself no big deal I've danced slowly with several girls since this competition started nothing was different about dancing with Daphne then dancing with any of the selected girls. We moved around in a waltz letting the slow music carry my feet. I kept an eye out trying to find America in the crowd, since I had started dancing it seemed that all of the other couples here also decided to join me on the floor making it near impossible to see in front of me as I moved around the floor.

When the song ended I spotted her across the room, she looked stunning. I watched as Frederick asked her to dance and felt a pang of jealousy at how close he was holding her to him, they spun around on the dance floor like they were floating, and I couldn't help but stare at her dress as it moved it looked like the Northern lights were dancing, and so was she.

Nicoletta approached me mid song asking if she could dance with me as well, and I happily obliged, anything in that moment to take my eyes off of America I would have accepted. I had Nicoletta in the middle of the dance floor as we swayed together to the music.

"You know, dancing with Daphne is not going to make America come to you Maxon, in fact its pushing her further away."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Maxon Shreave, I have known you my whole life I know when you are staring. I know you chose her" I gave Nicoletta a surprised look, "she did not tell me, I knew the minute I got here the way you keep stealing looks at her when you think nobody is watching you." she leaned in closer to tell me the next part, "Someone is always watching Maxon, Always. If you don't want to scare off your girl I suggest you stop paying attention to the others and go dance with her." With her words of wisdom the song ended and she gave me a small curtsy before leaving the dance floor to stand with her cousins.

I turned around looking for America to find that she was standing only a few feet away from me on the dance floor. I marched my way over to her determinedly finally asking her to dance which she wearily accepted. I pulled her close to me, wrapping one of her hands in mine and resting the other on the small of her back breathing in her lavender vanilla scent and playing with a curl of her hair as we slowly swayed together to the music getting lost in its melodic tune. I don't know how many songs we danced to but when we were done the room was nearly empty, and the music had long since stopped playing.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors note:<strong> I know that in the book Frederick was only a nobleman but in this story he is the Prince of Spain and well lets just pretend that the book 'the Prince' doesn't exist, okay? That is all.

**To view these please google the links below...  
>America's hair link<strong>**:** pin/301952349988920538/

**America's dress link:** pin/170433167123630617/

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Long Live The King

WOW! You guys are amazing 100 reviews :) That's the most I have gotten from any story I've written ever. All of your kind words and encouragement mean a lot to me so thanks so much :) All of your kind words or got me writing more and I have all of you to thank for it. :D

SHOUT OUT to those of you who are posting as guests because I can't reply to your reviews and I wish you all had accounts so I could reply personally to you but since I can't I just wanted to say..._** THANKS SO MUCH**! _

And a special shout out to TheSelectionr0x - whose review gave me the push I needed really late last night to complete this chapter, Thanks Hannah :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO KIERA CASS<span>**

**PREVIOUSLY...**

I turned around looking for America to find that she was standing only a few feet away from me on the dance floor. I marched my way over to her determinedly finally asking her to dance which she wearily accepted. I pulled her close to me, wrapping one of her hands in mine and resting the other on the small of her back breathing in her lavender vanilla scent and playing with a curl of her hair as we slowly swayed together to the music getting lost in its melodic tune. I don't know how many songs we danced to but when we were done the room was nearly empty, and the music had long since stopped playing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maxon's POV<span>**

I hated saying goodbye to America last night on the third floor and I could tell she hated it at least as much as me. Sleep did not come easy either as I laid in my bed wishing I had her in my arms again, it's crazy how after only two days of her sleeping with me I am a mess without her.

I got up early thinking I could get some minor work done but when I got into my office I wanted to do anything but work I sat at my desk trying to focus only to end up staring out the window into the gardens. The sun started to rise and I was reminded how little I have accomplished today. I was supposed to be focusing on my father, supposed to of already finished writing his eulogy and instead I was sitting here like a love sick idiot hoping to see America walking outside it was 6:30 in the morning as if anyone other than staff is awake right now I would be surprised. I cleared my head and got down to work, words were escaping me to describe my father in a good light. This would been seen by the entire world, as would my coronation that is to follow and I had yet to write more than 'my father was' on the paper.

I didn't have much of a chance to focus since the castle was awakening early. The funeral would be at 10 this morning followed by my coronation at 4pm, to think that in several hours I would no longer be a prince but a king was unsettling. The amount of responsibility, the power, and the weight on my shoulders was swallowing me.

I decided to have breakfast served individually today giving me more time to write in my study while I prepared for the day ahead of me. I had at least 4 new maids who were buzzing about getting both my necessary outfits put together. It was well past nine when several guards escorted me and my mother downstairs to the main foyer to meet our guests, the Russian royal family consisting of King Olaf, Queen Rita and their two twin sons Erik and Alek, the new Asians had arrived as well, Elise's uncle King Tao and his wife Queen Grace this morning just in time for the funeral.

Outside there were several cars lined up to take us to the church. The ride itself would be short but to me it felt like the longest car ride of my life. The streets were crowded with people who wanted to watch the procession and when we pulled up in front of the church there was an even bigger crowd of people ready to watch as we ascended the stairs to the building. Inside was also packed full of diplomats, advisors, some other one's and two's who knew my father well. I led the way down the aisle as my mother clutched onto my arm for support. We were followed by the other royal families who took their seats in the second set of pews. Once we were seated the pallbearers walked down the aisle resting my father onto the altar as the priest took his spot on the podium, reciting some excerpts from the bible. He went on talking for about an hour before it was my turn to go up.

As I stood in front of the church of people, the words that had been escaping me came out without any effort.

"I was six years old when I went on my first official trip, I was going with my father to the North Pole it was a very glamorous destination. But the best thing about it is that I was going to be spending lots of time with my dad because he just worked so hard. One day, we were in one of the most Northern provinces Canario at a military installation site that seemed to consist entirely of low shed-like buildings and warehouses. Let's be honest. I was six. There were no brothers around to play with and I was getting a little bored because dad still somehow had a lot of work to do.  
>I remember a frozen, windswept Arctic afternoon when I was bundled up into a Jeep and hustled out on a special top-secret mission. I figured I was finally going to be let in on the reason of this high-security Arctic base. I was exactly right. We drove slowly through and past the buildings we rounded a corner and came upon a red one. We stopped. I got out of the Jeep and started to crunch across towards the front door. I was told, no, to go to the window. So I clamoured over the snowbank, was boosted up to the window, rubbed my sleeve against the frosty glass to see inside and as my eyes adjusted to the gloom, I saw a figure, hunched over one of many worktables that seemed very cluttered. He was wearing a red suit with that furry white trim and that's when I understood just how powerful and wonderful my father was.<br>The assassination of King Clarkson will forever be viewed at an unfortunate and great tragedy of a king who died before his time and it reveals that there are still numerous people in our nation that have degenerated to the point of expressing disagreement violently. That is not how I will remember him, I will remember him teaching me how to write, remember the first time he took me out hunting and fishing, the first time I was allowed to sit in on a meeting, join him on a business trip. I will remember the endless list of lessons he has taught me that have led me here today. So it is here - at this final hour, in this quiet place - in Angeles that we have come to bid farewell to one of our kings, my father, for Angeles is where he grew up, where he made his life, where he met and fell in love with my mother, and it is, therefore, most fitting that we meet once again - in Angeles- in the church He was baptized in, the church he was married in, to share these last precious moments with him and we will know him then for what he was and is - a King- our king! A man who didn't hesitate to die, because he died protecting those he loved. And that Illea is how I ask you to remember King Clarkson, not as the king of this country, but as a man who loved his family, a man who was willing to keep the innocence of his only child just a little bit longer, just a man who did what he thought was right for all of us."

With that I left the stage returning to my sit beside my mother and the priest was back at the alter doing his final prayers as the pallbearers were once again guiding my father out of the church on his final journey my mother and I following closely behind followed by the rest of the court and our guests so we could bring him back to the palace where he would be laid to rest in our family plot during a private ceremony.

The small burial ceremony was relatively quick, only the other royal families and the selected girls were present. We each took our time making our final piece with my father before laying flowers down onto his casket. It was as I watched his coffin being covered over in a marble slat that sealed him into his final resting place that his death hit me like a ton of bricks as I broke down right there in the middle of the mausoleum.

* * *

><p><strong><span>America's POV<span>**

_I was running through a forest in a big, puffy dress that was dirty and in shreds, tears were running down my cheeks as I pushed myself harder on my feet running as fast as I could. I tripped over a branch falling face first onto the ground, I could feel blood on my cheek but the gun shots coming from behind me got me running faster away and I didn't stop navigating around the trees I gave one last look behind me at the palace as it faded into darkness._

I woke up in a sweat, sitting straight up in bed feeling out of breath all I wanted to do was curl up beside Maxon but since I'm back down on the 2nd floor I had to find something else to occupy my time. There is no way I am getting back to sleep now, I got up wrapped myself in my floor length silk robe and wondered around the castle for a while. It was kind of peaceful at night, no commotion no need to rush about getting things done, only a few night guards were on duty and I was grateful for the space to think. That dream had been strange to say the least and I tried to clear it from my head as I walked around aimlessly. I was going around a corner when I stumbled upon Aspen and Lucy who were making out in the hallway against a door; I tried to turn back around the corner but Lucy caught me.

She Pushed Aspen away and came running up to me, "Lady America, is everything alright? What are you doing wandering around in the palace this late at night?"

I gave her a funny and uncomfortable smile, "yeah Lucy every things fine, I just couldn't sleep, I didn't mean to intrude on you guys." I glanced up meeting Aspen's eyes as he looked at me pleadingly to leave them. I gave him a slight nod of the head, "Please don't let me disturb you any more than I already have. I'll see you later," I said giving her a reassuring smile as I turned around and retreated back down the long hallway I had just come from, perhaps it was best to go back to bed.

I did manage to catch a few more hours of sleep before being woken up by my maids who brought me in breakfast and wasted no time getting me ready for this morning's events. When they were done I was standing in a long black dress that had lace sleeves and high collared neckline, the dress had a little train. My hair was left to hang loose down my back finally to top it all off I had a cage veiled hat.

I went to meet Celeste and Elise in the second floor hallway before we walked down the stairs together, probably looking like some wicked witch coven in all our black clothes. We were driven to the funeral in a limousine together closer to the back of the procession and when we reached the church everyone else was already inside and seated which left the three of us sit near the back of the church. It was a long service which was to be expected, Maxon's eulogy was beautiful, we all cried. When the service in the church was done it was time to go back to the palace for the burial. All of us stood around the stone burial plot silently saying our last wishes to the late king I found myself standing beside Queen Amberly as she sobbed. I did something without thinking I took her hand in mine and squeezed gently trying to comfort her, we stood hand in hand as everyone took turns laying down a white rose. She let my hand go when it was only her and Maxon with roses left as she knelt in front of her husband for a moment before laying down the flower and quickly retreating. Maxon was next, as he placed down his rose he crumpled to the floor in a heap of tears. All I wanted to do was walk over and wrap him up in my arms but Daphne who was standing closer beat me to it, crouching down laying her hand down onto his shoulder as he looked up at her and she pulled him in for a hug and his head rested on her shoulder as he gripped her like his life depended on her in that moment. I kept my eyes anywhere but on them as the mausoleum slowly emptied and my hands were gripped by my friends as they escorted me out of the room and away from Maxon and Daphne.

* * *

><p>Ah so the funeral is finally over. Part of the eulogy I got from a couple different cites, so those parts belong to those who said the words.<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. The Coronation

**Alright everyone I have hit the 50,000 words mark :) **

**all rights go to Kiera Cass **

**PREVIOUSLY...  
><strong>All of us stood around the stone burial plot silently saying our last wishes to the late king I found myself standing beside Queen Amberly as she sobbed. I did something without thinking I took her hand in mine and squeezed gently trying to comfort her, we stood hand in hand as everyone took turns laying down a white rose. She let my hand go when it was only her and Maxon with roses left as she knelt in front of her husband for a moment before laying down the flower and quickly retreating. Maxon was next, as he placed down his rose he crumpled to the floor in a heap of tears. All I wanted to do was walk over and wrap him up in my arms but Daphne who was standing closer beat me to it, crouching down laying her hand down onto his shoulder as he looked up at her and she pulled him in for a hug and his head rested on her shoulder as he gripped her like his life depended on her in that moment. I kept my eyes anywhere but on them as the mausoleum slowly emptied and my hands were gripped by my friends as they escorted me out of the room and away from Maxon and Daphne.

* * *

><p><strong><span>America's POV<span>**

Elise went off with the New Asians after we were out of the mausoleum and Celeste helped me to my room where my maids took over ready to help me out of the black dress and into an outfit more appropriate for Maxon's coronation. I really wasn't in the mood to even go after seeing him being so comforted by Daphne but I had no choice. They dressed my into a teal gown with amazing bead work that looked like icicles were dripping from the dress. They had somehow worked a cape-like train right into the shoulder of the dress that wrapped around my arms to keep them warm, my eyes were painted gold and smoky and my lips were rich red. My hair was left to hang down my back in soft curls with just the parts that hang in my face being pulled back with some pins that matched the beading of my dress.

When they were done I walked down the hall to Celeste's room not wanting to be alone. Her maids were still at work on her hair when I came in and she was singing along to the song playing on her music box. Celeste did not have a voice that had been taught to sing so her chords were all over the place and when I joined her singing along to the song she gave me a playful glare for how much better I sounded and I stopped singing. We talked about nothing while she got her outfit finished up and then made our way down to a parlor to wait. It didn't take long for Elise to join us, she looked like an empress all done up in all her traditional Asian attire.

Soon Sylvia walked in and announced to us that the coronation ceremony would be starting soon, and she escorted us into the great hall showing us to our seats in the front row, the other royal families were sitting in the first few rows behind us. The doors to the great hall were shut and we were left to wait.

Two men standing at the back of the hall blew into trumpets effectively silencing the room. All heads turned to the massive double doors as they were opened and the choir that had been silent up until now started up.

In walked Queen Amberly with Adele who were dressed in the countries colors smiling as they came down the aisle and took their seats beside me both giving us a warm smile that I happily returned. The same priest from this morning entered the hall with several altar boys following behind him carrying crosses and bibles, the final altar boy carried the crown sitting atop its plush velvet pillow. They reached the end of the aisle and the priest climbed the stairs to stand beside the historic and time-honored throne seat with the boys following and standing to his left.

Lastly in walked Maxon, he was wearing a pair of black dress pants, and a red and gold patterned shirt, it was overlaid with a matching red royal robe that was fur trimmed. He walked down the aisle as people all around bowed to him as he made his way to the stage. Once he had reached the steps he knelt down facing the priest who pushed a ring onto his fingers followed by the crossed orb that was placed into his left hand and a staff into his right.

The priest began to speak, "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Illea according to their respected laws and customs?"

"I solemnly swear so to do."

"Will you to your power, for as law and justice in mercy be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

"Then by the sacred law vested in me I crown you Maxon, King of Illea." He took the crown off of the pillow and placed it onto Maxon's head, he stood and walked up the steps to the throne taking a seat and looking at the crowd in front of him. "LONG LIVE THE KING."

The room erupted in cheers and clapping as everyone chanted, "LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!"

* * *

><p>Immediately following the ceremony all the guests were guided to the dining hall for dinner. I guess it gave the palace staff time to clean up the room for the party that would occur afterwards.<p>

The tables in the dining room were decorated in the finest china and glass wear that I have ever seen, there were multiple tables throughout the room for the nobleman, lords and other important guests as well as a very large table for all the royalty to sit at. Dinner was spent with the men mostly talking politics while I spent my time quietly talking to Celeste and Nicoletta to pass the time.

Just after dessert was served we were once again guided back into the great hall. To think that only an hour or so ago this room had been filled with chairs and formality you never would have guessed this was the same room. There was draping hanging from the windows in blue, red and gold. A band was playing music in the corner and guests were already starting to dance along, several of the guards were invited as well to have more male dance partners available. I made a round of the room taking a glass of champagne as I walked before taking a seat in one of the sofas beside Celeste. The princes from Russia took no time to come sit across from us, they were identical and there was no way I could see to tell the difference between them. I think they could tell our obvious discomfort as we both tried to figure out who was who and they gave each other a smile before introducing themselves again.

"I'm Erik" he was in a red suit jacket "and this is my brother Alek" who was in blue both of them were wearing the colors of their countries flag.

Celeste and I both blushed before apologizing.

"It's quite alright, even our own parents have been known to have trouble telling us apart." Erik said as he looked Celeste up and down appraisingly.

I nudged Celeste to break her stare at the incredibly handsome princes in front of us. They looked almost angelic with their almost white/blond hair and gray eyes.

"How do they tell you apart?" Celeste tried to ask nonchalantly.

Alek gave a little laugh before replying, "Well, there are a few differences between us, our eyes for example, mine have a bit of green while Erik's have blue. There are other differences but if you want to know what they are out you will just have to find out for yourselves." he gave us a little wink.

I had heard that the Russians were not keen on the laws of having to be married before having sexual interactions but never have I been so blatantly hit on in my life. I blushed a deep shade of red at Alek's words, glancing over at Celeste who had an equally red face herself. Princess Nicoletta joined us giving kisses to Erik and Alek's cheeks before sitting in the chair beside me.

"My, my Nicoletta, you look even more striking than the last time I saw you if that is possible."

She gave a little laugh, "Erik, the last time we saw each other was at my 15th birthday party and you two were the drunkest I have ever seen you. I still remember watching you two dance in the fountain." Then she started laughing harder recalling the memory.

"I thought we had agreed that we would never speak of that, 'Letta. Now I have to tell these wonderful ladies about how you couldn't distinguish the difference between us that night, didn't you kiss both of us?" Erik said leaning back in his seat pretending to ponder.

Nicoletta blushed, "oh please that is nowhere near as embarrassing as what you two did."

"Well if you like we can tell them about that time when we were 13..."

Her eyes went wide, "You wouldn't dare."

That caused the twins to clutch their stomachs in laughter.

"I hope I am not interrupting," Frederick had come in taking a seat between Celeste and me putting his arms over the back of the sofa giving us each a large smile as he settled in, "Ladies."

"Oh no we were just reminiscing," Nicoletta quickly answered giving a short glare to the twins.

"What was so funny? Not telling stories about me are you?"

"Oh no Fred, we were just about to tell these ladies the story from the summer we all spent in Tuscany."

Fred gave a look at Nicoletta with a raised eyebrow, "I thought we agreed not to speak of that day."

"We did," she gave another glare to the twins. "That's why they are _not_ going to say anything."

"Oh now Nicoletta, you told an embarrassing story about us, it's only fair we return the favor."

"Which story did she tell?"

"The one from her 15th birthday." Erik replied.

Frederick and Nicoletta gave another laugh just thinking about it. "That was a good night."

Elise came to sit with us her face flushed from dancing giving Celeste and I an odd glance before taking the chair beside Nicoletta.

"So it all started on the hottest day of the summer, and being kids, we were looking for any way to cool down on the vineyard, but they didn't have a pool or a pond to swim in, as the day got hotter the more we were looking for a place to cool down. And well little 'Letta here brought us to the cellar where they made the wine. We were taking turns stomping on the grapes enjoying the cool feeling on our feet, but we weren't supposed to be down in the cellar and when King Anthony and the late King Clarkson came down to get a bottle of wine we all hid. Letta here was in the tub mashing grapes when they came in so she crouched down to hide. Nobody caught us down there, but when we all went upstairs our feet were died red, and Nicoletta had a gigantic red stain on her butt that just couldn't be hidden. Long story short she was walking around all afternoon with a red stain on her butt until her maids saw her and thought she had gotten her, well you know."

The princes were all laughing hysterically recalling the memory, Nicoletta on the other hand was pursing her lips and blushing profusely, then she looked at Frederick narrowing her eyes, "oh yeah you think that's funny, but remind me Fred was it on that trip that you were all pranking each other and Maxon had got you with a bucket of ice water over your door and trying to prank him back you put a bucket of dyed water over his door but Maxon was with you as he entered the bedroom door and it ended up landing on your head and you were dyed orange for the month?"

Celeste and I tried to hide our laughs at the battle going on between everyone surrounding us and in an attempt to stop the conversation we suggested it was time to dance. So of course the princes obliged us, taking our hands and guiding us out to the dance floor. As we walked I noticed our new king dancing with his new favorite person, Daphne, I took a deep cleansing breath and looked away to the prince holding my hand in his.

When we were on the dance floor Frederick and I bowed to each other before starting to dance. We circled around holding our hands up towards each other but never touching as we spun around and then changed directions, all the while looking at each other as we moved, then the music changed and he took me into his arms as the dance really started and we spun around the dance floor. He was a fantastic dancer, I felt like I was floating across the floor as we moved together, he spun me around and I saw Maxon again as I twirled. Frederick seemed to sense my mood change as he pulled me back into him again. "What's wrong my lady?"

I shook my head in protest but he pressed me for an answer. "Our new king seems to be having quite the good time with Princess Daphne, he hasn't even looked at me all day." I said ashamed of my jealousy. Frederick just gave me a small smile as he looked over and saw them dancing himself.

"Well he is the fool for not noticing how absolutely stunning you look. Every man in here has been glancing at you all night hoping to just have the opportunity to dance with such a pretty lady."

I looked up at him surprised myself that the words he just spoke made all the ill feelings I had just been holding in evaporate. We swayed around some more and he made me get lost in the music as we moved in perfect sync. All too soon the song ended and we stepped back once again bowing to each other and we moved to dance with new partners.

I must have danced with half the room as the night progressed and had long since given up even looking in Maxon's direction while he moved around the room dancing. I was standing in Prince Alek's arms doing a waltz. He looked down at me with his gray-green eyes as we awkwardly swayed around the floor, unlike Frederick the combination of my and Alek's two left feet we were a mess and we laughed together as we tried to move in time to the music, failing miserably, but the time with him was a welcome distraction.

Without me even speaking he could tell what was on my mind, "You know just because he hasn't danced with you doesn't mean he hasn't noticed. In fact he has been watching you like a hawk since we started dancing, do you feel like making him jealous?" he gave me a little eyebrow raise as his eyes twinkled with mischief causing me to throw my head back a little laughing.

"What do you have in mind?"

He pulled me closer to him then forcing me to put my arms around his neck and my face was close to his, our cheeks were nearly touching and he held my hand close to his chest as we swayed slowly to the music. Alek kept me with my back to Maxon so he could watch the expression on his face himself. I knew Maxon had looked over when Alek stiffened slightly and miss-stepped. "Okay well that was easy, he's glaring daggers at me, he must be fond of you my lady, he wasn't even phased when I did this with Celeste earlier. I guess I know his favorite." He pulled back and we were once again dancing at a more appropriate distance.

I looked up at Alek, "Well I used to be his favorite, but ever since Princess Daphne arrived he hasn't given me the time of day." A sad smile on my face as I tried to bury my jealousy, but the emotions I had been suppressing all day erupted all at once. I moved quickly away from Alek to get away, anywhere but this room. As soon as I was out of sight of the great hall I started running, tears streaming down my face as I went. I took off my high heeled shoes to run faster feeling the cool tiled floor beneath my feet. All too soon I was completely out of breath from my constricting dress and stopped leaning against a wall to catch my breath. Hyperventilating as I tried to get the much needed air into my lungs. I slowly slid to the floor bringing my legs up to my chest and laying my head onto my knees as the tears flowed from my eyes. The sobs wracked through my body until the tears wouldn't flow anymore and I was simply just sitting on the floor. I felt a hand on my back that caused me to lift my head up. Aspen. I hadn't even heard him coming down the hall. He sat down on the floor beside me and pulled me in so my head was resting on his shoulder as he sat in silence waiting for me to be ready to talk to him, but I never got the opportunity. Footsteps were sounding down the hallway towards us that caused me to lift my head to the intrusion, Maxon.

"you'll be fine Mer," I heard Aspen whisper to me before he stood and walked down the hallway away from me, giving a slight nod to Maxon as he approached me and sat down on the floor beside me and I buried my head back into my knees trying to avoid looking at him so he wouldn't see my tear stained cheeks.

He moved to sit in front of me cross legged and put his hands on my upper arms trying to soothe me. I kept my head in my lap shaking my head at him, as he tried to coax me into looking at him. "Ame's please tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

I looked up at him trying to think of words, "I don't think you can fix this Maxon." My lips started to quiver and I felt tears once again falling down my cheeks as I looked into his eyes.

He looked at me hurt, that I would say it. "How could you know if you don't tell me what it is that's bothering you?"

I stared into his eyes, "You can't fix the fact that you are in love with Daphne, Maxon."

His eyes bulged out of his face at my words, "WHAT?!"

"I've seen the way you have been with her since she arrived Maxon, the way she looks at you. How she pulled you away as soon as she arrived, the familiarity of the way you two speak, the way she was able to comfort you, the way you two dance." I broke putting my head back down again thinking of him holding her as they swayed to the music.

"No, no, Ame's please look at me." He scooted closer to me, his legs going around each side of my body, lifting my face from my knees so he could look me right in the eyes as he spoke his next words, "I have never loved _anyone_ but you. There may have been a time, a long time ago that I thought I may have loved her; before the selection started, she had wanted me to forget the tradition and marry her, but I couldn't do it, not just because of duty, but because in that moment I realized that as she was yelling at me for telling her 'no' I could live without her. America, never in my life have I felt the way I do when I'm with you. I've been in love with you since the moment I met you, but when I say I love you it's not because I want you, I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness, your strengths and I have seen the best and the worst of you. I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are, you're a hell of a women, and you are the one America, the only one." He pulled me into his arms as he finished holding me tightly to him like he thought I might disappear if he let go.

I sat with my head on his chest as I cried, trying to compose myself. "Ame's," he lifted my face again so he could look at me, "I don't ever want you to think that you could ever be replaced, or that you have to hide from me, my heart belongs to you America, always." He kissed me and I melted into his touch.

When he pulled back several minutes later he stood offering me his hand. "Now if you don't mind, the king would like to have one dance with the women he loves," and he pulled me in close and right there in the hallway he started to slowly spin us around in circles, lightly humming in my ear as we moved. I closed my eyes as he guided us in a long dance getting lost in the tune he created for our dance ended he pulled my lips up to meet his. "god, I can't wait for tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong><span>There you go everyone, hope you liked this chapter. :) <span>**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. It's Time

**All rights go to Kiera Cass**

**PREVIOUSLY...**

When he pulled back several minutes later he stood offering me his hand. "Now if you don't mind, the king would like to have one dance with the women he loves," and he pulled me in close and right there in the hallway he started to slowly spin us around in circles, lightly humming in my ear as we moved. I closed my eyes as he guided us in a long dance getting lost in the tune he created for our dance ended he pulled my lips up to meet his.

"god, I can't wait for tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maxon's POV<span>**

I sat on the floor of the mausoleum for sobbing for so long I could no longer even breathe through my nose, my chest hurt and my eyes stung from tears that no longer flowed. I felt like a girl sitting here crying; I finally lifted my head to give a look at Daphne, we had spent too long down here as it was and I needed to get upstairs and prepare for my coronation, it seemed like some cruel joke that my advisors insisted on having the coronation the same day I buried my father. Daphne didn't say a word, she simply got up off the ground and held her hand out to me helping me up off the cold cement floor. We walked together back into the palace and up to the third floor, I wanted to thank her but I was dragged away by a crowd of people eager to get me prepared for the next part of my day so I figured I would do it later.

My clothing had been laid out for me and a bath was drawn. I soaked in the tub for a while simply not thinking about anything, letting a gray static take over my brain before finally coming out of the bathroom dressed Illea's coat of arms, with a sash and all the metals that adorned the jacket. I had a long red robe put over my shoulders and my hair was fixed into a more 'prince-like' style instead of my usual disheveled look. Then it was time, I walked downstairs to the great hall. The doors were shut and standing outside waiting for me was my mother.

"Maxon, you look so handsome." She smiled up at me and straightened my lapel.

"Thanks Mom." I gave her a weak smile back.

"Sweetie, can I speak with you a moment before this starts?"

"Of course," we took a few steps away from the other people standing in the hall, waiting to begin.

"I just wanted to tell you I know it's been hard, all of this happening as it has. I always hoped your father would be here to see the women that you chose to marry, and that you would have the time to just be young and in love for a while before this responsibility was to be laid on your shoulders and I am so sorry that it never worked out the way I had always imagined it would for you. I want you to know that I am here to help you in any way you need." With that she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and I extended my arm to her as we walked back to the crowd of people standing in the hall.

The doors to the great hall opened and my mother and aunt went to find their seats. The priest from earlier gave me a smile before he too walked through the door followed by his students and I got a glimpse of my new crown. It was my turn now to enter and I took a deep breath before I turned the corner and walked down the aisle to my destiny. The advisors, diplomats, and other royals bowed to me as I made my way to the stage ahead of me.

When I had reached the stairs I knelt down and the priest's speech began. I did my part reciting and answering when required and then I was holding the orb and scepter in my hands as the priest laid the crown down on my head and chanted LONG LIVE THE KING!

The room erupted around me as I approached the throne for the first time taking a look at the room around me before my gaze went over everyone in the room as they cheered and clapped for me. I stood again and the room bowed to their new king as I walked off the stage stopping beside my mother and offering my arm as we led the way out of the hall together.

I was sitting at the dinner table listening to diplomats and advisors argue over the best ways to go about our foreign policies wishing that I could be anywhere else. I searched the room for my friends who were seated further down the table, at a distance that was too far to be able to speak to each other appropriately so I relented speaking to them and I immersed myself in the conversation around me, I supposed I would have to get used to all the talk of politics anyways.

Dinner went by quickly thank goodness, I couldn't wait to be away from all these people and just let the castle go back to being quiet. We ate my favorite chocolate cake for dessert and then headed back into the great hall to start up the party.

Once I was in the hall I thought I would have some space to mingle, have a glass of champagne and avoid dancing as long as possible but there was a crowd full of people waiting to congratulate me and several ladies who were wanting a dance with the new king. I danced around the floor looking around the room for the only women I actually wanted to see, she was sitting on a sofa with Celeste talking to Alek, Erik and Nicoletta. I had to look away and pay attention to the honduragua senator as we moved around on the floor. The next time I had an opportunity to look over at America, Frederick was sitting beside her with his arm over her shoulder as they laughed at the conversation around them, the song I was dancing to ended and I was finally about to make my way over and ask her to dance with me when a pair of familiar bright blue eyes met mine from a few feet away.

I made my way over to her, "may I have this dance?"

She gave me a bright smile and I extended my arm to her. The song we were dancing to was a faster beat and I was thankful that I didn't have to pull her in to dance too close. "I wanted to thank you for earlier today, I am thankful that you are my friend and that we were able to get over the fight we had the last time you visited."

"I am too. So tell me how does it feel to be king?"

I sighed, thinking over my answer, "I suddenly feel like I am many ages older than I am. I am just thankful I have a great support system around me."

The song changed and Daphne took a step closer to me as we began to sway to a slower song. I looked back over to the sofas, but they were empty. America was several feet away dancing closely with Alek and I felt a pang of jealousy go through me that nearly caused me to misstep, which of course Daphne noticed giving me an odd look, this is a dance I have known since I was old enough to walk, I shouldn't be miss stepping. I wanted to be him, dancing close to the women I love. She looked over in the direction of where I was staring, seeing for herself as I watched the ladies dancing with the other princes.

"Maxon, are you jealous?" she asked in an incredulous voice.

I blushed at her question, the way she was able to read me was unnerving.

"Which one?"

I knew exactly what the question was that she was asking, I gave her a little shake of my head, "you will find out when everyone else does."

She gave me a pout but gave up on her prying. When the song ended Daphne took a step back and bowed to each other as she made her way to our friends, starting up a dance with Frederick. I looked around for America, who seemed to be nowhere in sight. Celeste was the next person to request a dance, I had just taken twirled her and as she came back into my arms she told me she needed to talk to me privately, I gave her a questioning look but she only shook her head at me as we walked out of the great hall. Once we were in a quite space she wasted no time hitting me on the arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

I was taken aback at Celeste's words, but she didn't give me a chance to respond as she nearly assaulted me with her words, "haven't you noticed that your soon to be very public fiancée is absent from the room, or have you just been too preoccupied with your French princess to notice that she ran out of the hall 5 minutes ago?"

As angry as I had been from the attack Celeste was giving me as she pushed her index finger into my chest as she spoke, all the anger I had been waiting to retaliate with became laced with concern as soon as she mentioned America running from the room. "Did you see where she went?"

Celeste backed off slightly but still not giving me an answer as she continued. "Maxon, I know that you have to be entertaining all these people as they are here to see you but you have to of known that with all the time you are spending with Daphne it would affect America. Especially today in the mausoleum, she has been a mess ever since seeing that encounter."

Celeste's words stung like a million slashes from the whip across my body with her words, "Celeste, please, tell me where she went."

She rolled her eyes at me before pointing down the long hallway behind her. "Thank you." Before I left her to go searching I gave her a pointed look, "I am glad you and America have become such close friends, I hope you two can stay that way after this is all over with." Then I walked by her quickly down the hall in search of the women I love.

* * *

><p>After I had found America in the hallway we had walked back to the great hall with her, all I had wanted to do was go upstairs and be alone with her but I had a duty to stay at this party. So I gave her a heated kiss goodnight and watched as she climbed the stairs to the second floor and she blew me a kiss before she turned the corner.<p>

I went back into the hall dancing a few more songs, saving the last one for my mother. Most of our guests would be leaving some time tomorrow to return to their own countries and provinces and I was thankful that I would get to go back to my normal schedule.

I bid farewell to all those who had come in for the event and gave a final toast to thank them for their support. With my speech being over the guests trickled out of the room and to their rooms.

I made my way up to my 3rd floor bedroom, this would be one of the last nights I spend in this room. I took my time getting ready for bed, looking over the many photos that have taken over my walls throughout the years. Ones of skiing trips in the Alps, sunny beaches down south, birthday parties all leading up to the photos of the selection. I walked around the room looking at my shelves of camera's and different guns, sleep was catching up to me and when I did climb into bed I was asleep quickly, eager for tomorrow to come.

* * *

><p>I woke at my usual time to get downstairs in time for breakfast, the room was set up with a small table of 6 along with several other 4 person tables for a very informal breakfast. Many people would be coming and going today preparing to leave so I was left to sit at a table with my mother, Aunt, Celeste, Elise, and America. I was happy to be able to sit at a table and just talk about anything but politics after these past few days. America was sitting to my left, she had barely touched her food leaning over to her I whispered, "Have you finally had your fill of the palace food?"<p>

She gave me a playful smile recalling when she had told me she was only here for the food, "hmm, yeah, even these tarts just aren't doing it for me anymore, I think it's about time you sent me home." As she teased me.

"Never, I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

She gave me a mock pout before placing her hand on my arm, "there's nowhere else I would rather be."

I lifted her hand to my lips giving the back of her hand a kiss and placing her hand back down next to mine. I frankly didn't care who saw the small display of affection I had just given her, as we went back to our meals.

* * *

><p><strong><span>America's POV <span>**

When breakfast was done I along with Celeste and Elise were escorted to a large room down the hall to be pampered before this afternoons report. We had mani/pedi's, facials, mud baths, massages, we were wrapped in some kind of plant and honey mixture, waxed and tweezed before we were escorted to another area of the large room to eat some small sandwiches and have some tea. Then we were ushered to another area where we had our hair and makeup done before finally being fitted into our gowns.

The three of us were all done up in attire to make it look like any of us could be 'the one'. Celeste was wearing a coral dress that was effortlessly draped and had a plunging neckline, she wore matching shoes and had her hair down in loose wavy curls and she looked like she belonged on a beach somewhere. Elise had on a dress that had a red bodice and black bottom, the colors of New Asia's flag, her hair was pinned into a tight side bun and she had only simple red lips to compliment her dress. My dress was a gold filigree design, the slip that went beneath it was a black mother of pearl like material that changed colors in the light. My hair was put into a halo braid that left little wisps of bangs to hang around my face. My makeup was done in a black and gold color scheme to match my dress, when I got a look at myself in the mirror I felt like a goddess.

When our maids were done it was nearly time to head into the report room. To think that in only a few minutes the selection would be over and in a month I would be a queen was a little overwhelming. My nerves were starting to get the best of me and I could feel my heart rate quickening, what if the country reacted terribly? What if they thought I wasn't good enough?

My head started to go over a million ways that this could go wrong, I was starting to feel faint, I felt a hand take mine and then my other hand was also lifted and I felt a tight squeeze. I looked up at the two girls, they had become my best friends and to think that soon they would be gone was making me sad. We had a group hug trying our hardest not to cry and I knew they were both thinking the same thing I was, the memories we made while we were here would last a lifetime, as would the relationships.

Sylvia entered the room giving us each a once over before smiling brightly, "alright ladies, its time." With that we were off to face our destiny.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger... I know I'm evil. :p<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	21. The Proposal

**Shout outs:**

Salsagirl666 - for reading along since chapter 1 for the constructive criticism that helps keep me in check and the little bits of advice along the way.

Maggie657 - I told you to keep an eye out for this chapter, now you know why. I saw that I am your first favorited story on the site, what an honor. and I Loved you SelectionRox's story.

You guys should check out their story called New Romantics and Fairy Tales Don't Always End Well. :)

I also wanted to dedicate this chapter to everyone who is reading this story, especially the ones who have reviewed. as cliché and corny as it sounds you guys are my motivation to keep posting, without you this story probably would have ended a long time ago. Thank you. :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>PREVIOUSLY...<strong>

Sylvia entered the room giving us each a once over before smiling brightly, "alright ladies, its time." With that we were off to face our destiny.

* * *

><p><span><strong>America's POV<strong>

We walked down the hallway to the room where they play the capital report hordes of people were swarming around. Maxon and his mom were standing on the stage talking and she straightened his suit jacket giving him a smile before they took their seats. In the bleacher seats were several of the guests from last night, all the princes were still here despite their parents leaving this morning as was Daphne. Nicoletta and her whole family were still here waiting to find out who Maxon chooses. There were three chairs on the stage a little away from the thrones I sat in the middle with each of them flanking me.

Gavril walked into the room and the master of events handed him his microphone as they counted down 3...2...1...

"Good evening, everyone. Tonight we have a very special capital report, it seems our new king has an announcement to make, but, before we get to that here's your news for the week."

We sat and waited for Gavril and the other council members to discuss this weeks top news including showing some clips from the funeral and coronation, all of it leading up to Maxon's announcement. As the report neared the end, with only about 5 minutes left Gavril turned to Maxon, "Good evening your majesty. I have been privy to some pretty exciting news you wish to share with us this evening."

"Yes Gavril as a matter of fact I do. You see, over the past 13 weeks I have been taking my time to get to know the beautiful ladies seated to my right, there have been some ups and downs and twists throughout the time I have had with each of them, and tonight, I am ready to announce the woman I wish to marry, to make my queen."

Gavril looked elated, there were a few gasps from the crowd, I didn't turn around but I heard Nicoletta whisper, "close your mouth."

"Well your majesty this is exciting news," Gavril turned, as did the cameras towards us to see our expressions before returning to Maxon, "But as you know your majesty, we must first eliminate one of these lovely ladies before your decision can be made, it is tradition."

My eyes widened, how come we were never told this, I gripped onto both their hands beneath the view of the camera that was now permanently fixed on us as Maxon gave a deep breath before holding his right hand out towards Celeste. She gave my hand one last squeeze before letting it go and placing her hand in Maxon's.

"Celeste, it has been an honor to have you here with us, and while I feel we have grown to become great friends, it is time for me to dismiss you from my court, I wish you the best of luck in everything the future brings you." With that he gave her a quick peck on her hand and she left the stage, her head held high and no tears. Once she was safely hidden behind the set she gave us one last smile before walking out of the room.

Gavril seemed surprised at Maxon's choice but he covered it quickly with a smile, "Well, it seems the prince has narrowed down his choices to the final two," he paused, which I am sure was leaving the whole country on the tips of their toes waiting for their new king to call the next name.

With no more words from Gavril, Maxon stood out of his seat and approached Elise and I. I gulped as I sat in my seat waiting for what was to come next. He stood in front of the both of us giving us each a tight smile as he outstretched both his hands to Elise, she stood up with a bright smile and he took her into a hug, whispering to her before pulling back.

Elise said nothing as she moved across the stage and Maxon looked down at me, sitting alone on the middle chair.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Maxon's POV<strong> 

I don't think I have ever sweat so much in my life having to break these girls hearts on live television, its not like I hadn't already talked to both Celeste and Elise in private so they knew what was happening. Hell they were in on the keeping America busy all day so she wouldn't see what I had planned. As I stood here on the stage in front of the woman I was about to propose to the way I was sweating earlier stopped, I realized I wasn't scared about what I was about to do next, in fact I don't think I have ever been more confident in my life.

I kneel down in front of America smiling up at her as the cameras move around us, "America Singer, since the first time we met I knew you were special, you never put a mask on, or tried to be something you weren't I found I wanted to be the one to win you over. During our time together you have become my best friend, my confidant, my heart, my everything. I love you, and that is why I kneel here before you now. America Singer, Will you do me the honor of make me the happiest prince Illea has ever seen, marry me?" I pulled out the same ring that I had given her a few days ago and as she nodded I placed the ring on her finger.

"yes"

The crowd in the stage started to clap, some were also cheering as we both stood up and embraced each other before turning back together towards the cameras with smiles on our faces. The camera then turned back on Gavril, "Well Illea there you have it. Our new king has chosen a bride. Next week we will take some time to talk to Lady America about all the plans for the wedding, so don't miss it. Goodnight Illea!" and with that the camera's were off. America and I turned to each other again and I lifted her up into my arms spinning her around and hearing her laugh. When I put her down, still in my arms I whispered "meet me upstairs after we can get out of here." then I winked at her and turned around to my mom as she gave me and then America a big hug.

We walked over to Elise who was on the side of the stage, talking to her aunt and uncle. They didn't seemed pleased by my decision and as I neared closer I could tell Elise was going to have shame from her family for not winning me over, and I quickly thought of a plan. "King tao, Queen Grace, may I please speak to you and Elise for a moment?"

"What is it you have to say King Maxon?"

"Well, sir, I was hoping that Elise could be a diplomat for New Asia and could still be a great asset to her country, I hoped that she could take care of our foreign relations policies as well as a solid treaty between our nations."

"Hmm, I think my niece deserves more than just a political role in your nation, but if this is what you feel is best I will allow it."

Elise shook my hand and then the three of them left the room, presumably to go home. America gave me a kiss before walking off to talk to some guests while I went to mingle with others.

* * *

><p><span><strong>America's POV<strong>

I kissed Maxon and as I pulled away I noticed Celeste walking through the room towards the exit and I walked quicker to get to her in time. "Celeste, wait up."

She turned and smiled brightly at me pulling me into a hug, "What are you doing? shouldn't you be on your new fiancèes arm?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure America, anything. Whats going on?"

"Well I was waiting for Elise to go so I wouldn't hurt her feelings but I was hoping that you might be willing to stick around the palace for say, a month?"

She gave me a questioning look.

"I was kind of hoping you could be a bridesmaid at my wedding."

"REALLY?! I would love to!" She started to bounce up and down and then wrapped her arms around me as she jumped.

"Good, I'm sorry we can't talk more now but I have to mingle."

"Oh of course, go, go. We can talk later." as she pushed me away from her towards other guests.

I spoke to some foreign dignitaries, some of the advisors and made plans with Gavril to talk about my interview next week. Then As I made my way to the set of bleacher seats that held those who over the past few days had become friends Maxon had caught up with me. Nicoletta and her two cousins wasted no time greeting us with hugs and kisses and King Anthony exchanged a handshake with Maxon as they both signed a sheet of paper that I assumed was the treaty they had been working on.

Alek, Erik, Frederick and Daphne were all next to congratulate us with hugs and happy wishes for us both. It was my first time speaking with Daphne since she arrived and the first thing she did was grab my left hand to get a look at the ring. She was gripping so hard it was starting to hurt and I got a feeling she intended to hurt me. Frederick placed a hand on Daphne's back that seemed to bring her out of her daze.

She looked to Maxon beside me and then glared at me, "I hope she makes you happy Maxon," and then she stormed passed us out of the room.

While Maxon completely ignored Daphne's outburst I wasn't so quick to dismiss it. For someone who I had never even talked to Daphne sure didn't like me; and all throughout the time I was speaking to friends the angry glare she gave me stuck with me. What if more people in our country felt the way she was feeling. What if they revolted their new king because he didn't pick the girl who could help prevent more war, or the picture perfect Celeste, he chose a 5.

While I was lost in thought it seemed that Alek had suggested he marry me instead, and like typical alpha males to prove I was his prize I was pulled into Maxon's side a little tighter and kissing my cheek. This caused the group to laugh at the small yet large gesture of who I 'belonged' to.

I let some more time go as Maxon spoke with his friends before I lightly started to trace circles into his upper arm leading down to the sensitive area inside his forearm and down to his wrist. It seemed to make him remember what he had whispered to me earlier and it had us excusing ourselves.

When we reached the third floor I was nearly being dragged into his room and by the time we had reached his door I was having trouble trying to hide the laugh that I had been trying to subdue, he was so eager. He opened the door to his room still holding my hand as we entered and he shut and locked the door behind us.

I stood slightly further into his room he began to stalk after me like a lion hunting its pray. He took off his suit jacket as he walked, took off his tie and undid the top couple buttons of his dress shirt. Two could play at that game, I unzipped my dress and he watched as it fell to my feet and I stepped out of it kicking the material at him. The small fire that was burning heated up my skin since I was now only standing in a push up bra, lace thong and high heeled shoes. Maxon froze in his place as his eyes devoured me and as quick as a second I was in his arms as he kissed me, hard. His hands trailed from my waist up my ribcage and circled the mounds of my breasts, before gliding back down my belly and hoisting my legs up around him. He walked us over to the bed before unceremoniously dropping me onto the mattress. He took his dress shirt and pants off but he took his time getting onto the bed. He started at my feet massaging them, moving up to my calves and thighs, rubbing them in light ticklish patterns before he came to the apex of my legs and skipped up my body as he kissed my bellybutton and dragged the kiss up my stomach to my neck. He sucked on my neck a little careful not to leave any hickeys.

My hands started to devour him as well. I moved my hands up his arms to his shoulders pulling him closer into me as I trailed kisses from his earlobe down his jaw and to the hemline of his shirt and my hands started to work the top off of him. He stopped his kiss attack on my body long enough to rip the shirt off his head and throw it across the room. His lips came crashing down onto mine and we kissed for a long time, our hands slowly adventuring each others bodies.

* * *

><p>There you have it, the proposal, hope you guys all liked the chapter. :)<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Surprise

**All rights belong to Kiera Cass**

**Authors Note:** I just wanted to say that the last chapter's ending was not them having sex, while they may have been minimally clothed, and what they did can be left to the imagination there is still plenty they could have done while still refraining from all types of sex.

**PREVIOUSLY...**

My hands started to devour him as well. I moved my hands up his arms to his shoulders pulling him closer into me as I trailed kisses from his earlobe down his jaw and to the hemline of his shirt and my hands started to work the top off of him. He stopped his kiss attack on my body long enough to rip the shirt off his head and throw it across the room. His lips came crashing down onto mine and we kissed for a long time, our hands slowly adventuring each others bodies.

* * *

><p><strong><span>America's POV<span>**

I woke up this morning with my body draped over Maxon's, my head was resting on his chest and my arm and leg were flopped over him. We had gotten a little carried away last night with each other, our kisses and little tickles little games and whispers and we never made it back downstairs for dinner. I hoped that since it was only friends left here that nobody would have minded our absence much.

I really didn't want to wake Maxon so I tiptoed out of his room and back into the attached princess suite to call down for some food before having a fast shower. I was in my terrycloth robe when a knock came to the door and then in rolled a cart of breakfast food. I thanked the server for the food and then went into my closet picking out my undergarments and a purple slip to wear over my dress later, this was enough clothes for a breakfast in bed. I re-entered Maxon's room pushing the cart and he stepped out of his bathroom, steam poured out of the room and he was glistening still from the beads of water that dripped down his sculpted body I couldn't help but lick my lips as I thought of lapping the water off of him.

"Darling, I do believe your drooling." he laughed at me as he walked up and gave me a kiss good morning before disappearing into his closet. When he came out he was wearing pants that hung low on his waist so the top part of his boxers was coming out and a thin white shirt that was so tight I could make out all of his muscles, he put on a cardigan sweater to keep warm and I licked my lips again as he approached me sitting in the lounge by the fire and he laughed at me again. We sat on the lounge chair together taking our time eating breakfast giving each other little kisses and talking about nothing.

"Do we have to leave this room today?" I grumbled as we lay together.

"Well no, we don't but then you won't get your surprise."

I turned quickly to face him with a bright smile, "What kind of surprise?"

"One you will just have to leave the room to find out."

I grumbled at him, "Fine, but it better be good." Then I stood and walked towards the door to my suite, stretching as I walked and smiling to myself knowing that the little slip I was wearing had risen when I lifted my arms above my head revealing my butt to him as I sauntered through the door before closing it behind me.

Mary, Anne and Lucy were all already in my room cleaning things that weren't dirty as they waited. Today I was thankful it was Saturday after all the dresses I had been in this week it was nice to be more casual. I got dressed into a simple purple sweater it was long sleeved but off the shoulder and it was made out of the softest cashmere I have ever felt. I just wanted to rub my hands all over the material, accompanied with a black teacup skirt that came down to just above the knee. My hair was straightened and they twisted the section of my hair around my temple, pinning it underneath and I had very subtle natural makeup on. I sighed contently at the effortlessness of the outfit and how I still looked princess.

A knock came to my outside door and Mary rushed over to answer it. Maxon was standing in the hallway and gave Mary a smile as she stepped aside allowing him to enter the room. He too was dressed casually in a pair of pants and a loosely hung burgundy sweater. I dismissed my maids who left the room blushing as always. He gave me a once over smiling at me, "glad you decided to get dressed."

"Well I had been told that I would need to be dressed to get my present." I did a little twirl for his behalf.

"A letter came for you this morning."

He handed me the envelope and I walked back to my sofa.

_Hello Kitten, _

_I'm sorry we weren't able to come to your big announcement yesterday we've gotten quite a bit of snow that prevented us from flying out to you. Maxon was going to have us ride in by train, but it would have had to go so slowly it never would have gotten us there in time I'm afraid. Your mom and May were so excited to come they were jumping and screaming, even as we watched you say 'yes' on TV you could see how much they wished they could be there. Gerad has been telling everyone about his big sister the new queen._

_I know Maxon will make a fine husband for you, and I wanted you to know that he had already asked for my permission the last time we were there, in fact he had wanted to propose sooner, but thought you might want to wait a while longer. America, I am so proud of who you have become, a true princess of Illea. _

_We are looking forward to seeing you both at Christmas. _

_Love, _

_Dad, Mom, May and Gerad _

I sat silently reading the letter over several times before looking back up at Maxon who was patiently sitting on the chair across from me, "It was from my family, apologizing for not making it last night. They say they will be here over Christmas though."

He gave me a slight nod like he had already known that before standing and offering me his hand, "come darling, your surprise awaits."

I rolled my eyes at him before placing my hand in his, "Maxon, you really need to find me a nickname that you haven't called all these other girls."

He put his hand to his chin in ponder as we walked to the stairs, "hmmm... Hun, babe, beloved, sweetie, pumpkin."

"No, none of those, please, especially not beloved."

He was ignoring me though, just spitting out names. "Bugaboo, angel, doll face, boo, cuddles, cutey pie, G, wifey."

I had had enough, "you know, darling is starting to sound better by the second."

"Ah perfect, darling it is."

My jaw dropped. "You did that on purpose," I hit him lightly in his side, "tricking me."

"I wasn't tricking you," he gave me a mock look of outrage, "you picked it out yourself, I simply pointed out that there are much worse nicknames I could have given you."

"Fine then, I'll just have to come up with my own nickname for you. Let's see... Tiger, schmoopie, charming, muffin, boo, or you know pumpkin could work... ooh there's hunky, stud, honey bear, my hero, sweetie."

He put his fingers to my lips silencing me, "okay, I get the point, just please promise never to call me honey bear again."

We both laughed as we turned around a corner headed into one of the larger parlors. Inside was a man sitting on a sofa with several large black containers. We walked further into the room and the man stood giving a bow to Maxon and extending me his hand to shake, and gave my hand a kiss. "Lady America, it's an honor."

"America, this is Ansel he's our jeweler." We sat down together on the sofa and Maxon put his arm over me as I stared at him, "I thought we could pick out our rings, and your first few tiaras."

A smile broke out on my face, "oh Maxon," I gave him a kiss, "what a great surprise!"

Ansel smiled at us both, "So nice to see such a young and happy couple. let's get started shall we."

* * *

><p>Maxon and I spent a few hours in the parlor deciding on our rings and my tiara's and before I knew it, it was lunchtime. When we entered the dining hall it looked so different than it had since I first came to the palace. Now instead of a huge table there was only one long rectangular one to seat the few people still here. Maxon and I took our seats, him at the head of the table, I was seated to his right and queen Amberly was ahead of me, going down the table was the other princes and princesses and Celeste who I had asked to stay until the wedding. She was in a deep discussion with Prince Erik that lasted throughout our lunch.<p>

Queen Amberly, Adele and I spent time discussing some minor wedding plans that Maxon was also happy to give his input on. He and I kept smiling happily and giving little touches to each other while we talked about the date, color scheme and flowers, and then lunch too was over. Geez today felt like it was flying by.

We all left the dining hall together starting to walk in separate directions until Alek called us all back, "hey, hold up everyone." We all turned back around to face him as he stood in the middle of the large hallway, "It's been a few days that we have all been here and yet we have done very little together other than dancing, I think we should all play a game."

Frederick clapped Alek over the shoulder, "what do you have in mind my friend?"

"Well, I'm not sure, I just thought it would be good to hang out, I hadn't really thought it all the way through."

Orabella laughed, "Well, we could play musical chairs?"

Naomi giggled, "Bella, were not 8, how 'bout something more grown up?"

Erik's eyes lit up at that. "What do you have in mind Naomi?"

"We could play 'I never', but we would need alcohol, or two truths and a lie, but that needs alcohol too."

"Well it's settled then. Get the lady some alcohol then!"

We all laughed at Erik's commanding voice, and then Celeste spoke up from the back of the crowd. "actually, I have a game, it's kind of a mix of what you suggested Naomi, it just takes the game a little further. Maid, Maid?"

Celeste whispered into a maids ear and she vigorously nodded her head and scurried away. She led us all to the parlor room next to the dining hall. We all took a seat and she began explaining the rules.

"The game is something me and some friends made up on a boring photo shoot down south. Each of us goes around the circle saying things we have never done before, anyone who has drinks. The game changes like this, for all the people that have done the task have to flip over a card in this deck, the person who pulls out the lowest card has to do a charade from the hat. The first person to figure out the charade is the next one to say I never… everyone get it? Great let's get started. Who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Orabella nearly jumped out of her seat in excitement.

We all giggled a little at her excitement as she pondered for a minute about her question. "Never have I ever been so drunk I went for a swim fully clothed."

Alek and Erik both took a drink glaring at Orabella and flipping over cards getting a 3 and 8, causing Alek to do a charade. We watched him make a face at the slip of paper before deciding how to act it out for us. He started making some gesture with his hands moving to tap his arm and knee, repeating the pattern as we all stared at him trying not to laugh. Then he pulled out some cash from his pocket to change up one of the gestures. "It cost an arm and leg," I yelled out, Alek came over giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Thank goodness you have a brain America, otherwise I probably would have been stuck doing that all day."

"So now its my turn?" Celeste nodded to me. "Okay, Never have I ever… been outside of Illea."

Everyone grumbled as they all took drinks and flipped over a card, Nicoletta picked out the lowest number and pulled her charade out of the hat. She picked up her glass taking a drink and then put her hands around her neck falling to the floor and laying down with her eyes closed. I'm sure we all looked around at each other with a questioning glance, "Poison?" Fred asked. "Very good Fred. Nicoletta laughed as she stood up. Your turn."

"I already have mine picked out, never have I ever kissed someone else sitting here."

Everyone except Orabella took a drink while she looked down at her hands fidgeting, Frederick who was sitting beside her seemed surprised and he took her face in his hands planting a big kiss on her lips as we all stared at them. "There now we both have, that doesn't count though does it?"

"No, it doesn't," Celeste laughed as she flipped over her card and we all followed. I flipped over a 2, and so did Erik which meant we had to act out the charade together. I picked out the folded piece of paper from the hat showing Erik causing us both to laugh. I whispered to him an idea and he smiled. He picked me up lifting my body horizontally over his shoulders and I started to do a worm like motion, guesses were flying out of every ones mouths as they guessed, I was a prize, something he killed, a fish out of water. They just weren't getting it, Erik put me down and we both held up our hands waving at everyone. This went on for several minutes of us trying out different ideas before Celeste figured it out.

"You're a flag."

We both sighed in relief, "geez you guys, and I thought we were going to be up there all day, I almost went to find a flag just to get it over with."

Celeste laughed, "Alright, moving on…. Never have I ever been in love."

Alek and Erik booed at her choice, as I took a long sip of my drink, seeing Maxon do the same. "Alright so we have established our love birds over there are in fact in love. Big surprise there." We both drew a card and Maxon stood to do his charade. He knelt down to the floor pretending to pick something up in his hands and shaping it, then throwing the imaginary object.

"Oh, it's a snowball!" Naomi exclaimed jumping out of her seat. Maxon smiled triumphantly taking his seat beside me again as Naomi thought over her question. "I've never been raised in a palace."

All of the royals took their drinks and flipped over cards landing Alek his turn to do a charade. He threw an imaginary object across the room then got down on all fours to going to retrieve the fake object and then bringing it back to wear he was originally standing sticking out his tongue like a dog.

"Fetch!" I blurted out laughing at Alek's performance of being a dog.

The game continued on for a while as we all got more and more drunk and the charades became more and more animated, I have never laughed so hard in my life at all the acts we were all doing. By dinner our maids entered the room with a bunch of snack food for all of us so we didn't have to leave in our overly drunken state. We had decided to move on to different games, twister, and even gave in to playing musical chairs like Orabella suggested earlier. Lastly we started playing a game called broken telephone. It was late into the evening when Alek whispered to his brother, "I want to go swimming."

By the time we went around the circle and came back to Nicoletta she gave a confused look to Alek "I was not ooooohhh goose whamming."

It caused all of us to burst into giggles especially Alek, "It was I want to go swimming." Nicoletta threw her head back laughing. "Wow, that is not what I heard at all."

"It would be you in your drunken state who wants to swim." We all laughed hard at that until his brother stood up exclaiming, "SWIMMING! WOOOO"

"Actually it does sound like fun," Celeste said. All night I have noticed her and Alek sitting closer and closer together as he absentmindedly played with her hair and she drew patterns into his leg. She looked over to me for backup and I gave her a sideways smile before turning to Maxon, "Do you want to?"

He nuzzled into my neck giving me kisses, "sure."

We all made our way to our respected rooms to change, and within minutes were heading back downstairs. Maxon had on a long pair of swim trunks and a black t-shirt to cover his scars, he got a group of the evening guards to follow us to the pool. Once everyone was outside we started off playing marco polo like Elise had taught us the other day which resulted somehow in a massive splash fight.

While everyone was splashing each other I took the opportunity to slip out of the pool. While it was warm in the water the cool outside evening air was giving me chills, instead I climbed into the hot tub enjoying the warmth. It wasn't long before I was joined by Maxon sitting down beside me and draping my legs over his lap while we sat back watching our friends swim around splashing and playing games. All too soon I felt sleep catching up with me and I had a rather large yawn, that wasn't missed by Maxon who pulled me into him giving me a kiss on the cheek, "I think it's time for bed, what do you say?"

"mmhmm" As I snuggled closer into him.

"Alright, sleepy head lets go."

I heard him say goodnight to everyone in the pool as we walked rather unsteady and stumbling upstairs. He helped me to my door and Anne and Mary were in my room ready to prep me for bed. He took his leave at that point going to get ready for bed himself. The drunken feeling I had was slowly fading, "Where's Lucy?"

"She has the evening off."

"Oh," my eyes dropped away at that, a strange feeling in my chest, she was probably with Aspen. "I think I'm going to have a quick shower before bed to get this chlorine smell off of me. Anne, could you please just set out some pj's and two advil then you two can retire for the night as well. Thanks." and with that I walked right into the washroom shutting the door and letting the feel of the warm water wash away any bitterness I was feeling.

When I was done I pulled the long night shirt Anne had left me on and the little pair of shorts, fixed my hair into a braid and knocked on Maxon's door. He opened it almost right away standing only in a pair of plaid flannel pants granting me access to his room, and I quickly hopped into his bed. He laughed a little as I bounced onto the mattress, grabbing himself a t-shirt before joining me.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Maxon, it was perfect."

"I'm glad my love, I'm glad."

With that I laid my head down on his chest letting the sounds of his steady heartbeat calm me into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>Okay and there you have it.<p>

I Think I'm starting to get towards the end of this story. If there is any game or activity you would like to see the characters play in the next few chapters I will try to fit in as many suggestions as possible, so **PLEASE REVIEW** and let me know.


	23. The Receipt

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Hi everyone, I just wanted to say sorry for keeping you all waiting for a few days for this chapter. I just needed a bit of a break. Chapters will probably be posted every two days now. Sorry again, and hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>PREVIOUSLY...<span>**  
>"Did you have fun today?"<p>

"Maxon, it was perfect."

"I'm glad my love, I'm glad."

With that I laid my head down on his chest letting the sounds of his steady heartbeat calm me into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>America's POV<strong> 

I was so excited, there was one week to Christmas and in two days my family would be arriving. The last few weeks have been a whirlwind of activity in the palace. Maxon has settled in to his new duties as king and I have been at work planning the wedding with the help of Sylvia, Queen Amberly and Celeste. Celeste had gotten me a hookup with one of the designers she used to model for and he is now designing the wardrobe for the entire wedding party and I was excited for May and Kenna to get here and try on their bridesmaid dresses.

Today Celeste and I were going out into the city to pick up some last minute gifts. We were both dressed in regular looking clothes, she had on a long maxi dress and I was wearing a pair of my jeans and a over sized t-shirt. We had about two dozen guards assigned to protect us, and Maxon had made sure we rode into town in a bulletproof car that was no where near understated with the two other cars that surrounded us as we drove.

We went through a dozen boutique stores finding all the gifts we needed and did just a little shopping for ourselves too, the last store we went into was a lingerie store where she insisted that I try on several of the bustiers and garter belts. She tried on a few too and I could tell she was wondering about the design.

"Shopping for anyone in particular?" Over the past two weeks since Alek, Erik, Frederick and Nicoletta left I could tell Celeste's mind kept wandering off into space and I had a feeling it was because she was thinking about someone and I had a feeling that someone was Erik. The way that they were flirting in the pool, I was sure something was happening between them.

She made a face at me and shrugged.

I didn't want to push her too much, I know her well enough now to know that when she was ready she would tell me. A store clerk came over to us then offering assistance which we happily accepted. "Ladies, we have just gotten in our new year collection I can show you some of the pieces if you like."

We both eagerly nodded our heads and she guided us into the back of the store. The clerk showed us a few designs and Celeste picked up one she liked dashing off into a fitting room. The store clerk whose name tag read Georgia, she looked so familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on where I had met her before, she gave me a smile at Celeste's eagerness and went back to showing me items.

We both tried on several pieces from the new collection and between the both of us I was pretty sure we had selected almost every piece. I went to the register to check out with Maxon's black card, Celeste distracted me with some edible underwear causing us both to burst into a fit of giggles while the cashier rung us through. She handed me the receipt and as we were leaving the store she said, "Thanks for shopping with us Lady America, and Lady Celeste."

My head swung back around so fast I knocked down a basket of underwear as I stared at the girl behind the counter. Strange how nobody else in any of the other shops had recognized us but this girl, this girl knew exactly who we were. Then it hit me, she was the girl from the forest the day I had hid there from the rebels, she was a rebel. My heart rate sped up and I was starting to panic a little. A wicked smile came unto her face as she gave me a small curtsy, she knew I recognized her. Celeste gave me a weird look and then grabbed my wrist to drag me from the store.

It was funny watching some of the guards carrying armfuls of bags, but I was thankful when I was securely back in the SUV, some of the guards that were in another car before now accompanied us in the elongated SUV because the amount we had bought took up an entire car on its own.

We got back through the palace gates and went immediately into the underground garage where several maids were waiting to take the gifts and wrap them up for us. It was nearly dinner time so we went our separate ways to get ready. I got into my room finally able to relax from the woman I had met, Georgia, the rebel who curtsied to me, the rebel who didn't want to capture or hurt me. I finally released the fists I had made since she called my name in the store, only to find a receipt in my hand. carefully written on the back was a message.

_LADY AMERICA, WE NEED TO TALK. MEET ME TONIGHT AT 10 IN THE FOREST, YOU KNOW WHERE. _

_PS. NO GUARDS._

I crumpled up the receipt and put it on my vanity while I prepared myself for dinner thankful I opted to get ready on my own, I put on a floor length silk dress that had bell sleeves that I immediately fell in love with, it was so soft against my skin, Accompanying it with matching eyeshadow, I put on just a touch of lip gloss and was out the door.

When I got downstairs the dining hall was partly decorated for Christmas already, there was lights over all the windows that had an almost see through curtain making all the white lights look like twinkling stars, garland and some scented candles were set out as centerpieces. The room looked amazing. As I walked further into the room marveling at the decorations I almost missed that the table was only set for two.

I turned around to look for a maid when Maxon entered the room. He was holding his hands behind his back and when he got to stand in front of me he whipped them around and a bouquet of flowers were in his hands. "Good evening my love." as he gave me a quick kiss to the lips.

"Maxon, these are beautiful, thank you." I gushed as I took a big whiff, "Whats the occasion?"

"Is a man not allowed to spoil his future wife. I just wanted to have a quiet evening with you before the palace is buzzing with people."He took my hand and led me over to the table pulling my chair out for me before going around to sit across from me. "I've missed you over the past few days, we've both been so busy with work and Christmas and planning the wedding, I was starting to feel like I never get to see you. So I sent everyone dinner so we could spend some time together."

I reached my hand out across the table taking his hand in mine, "I've missed you too, this week has been crazy." I let out a sigh to release some tension. I was trying to let go of the news I had just gotten upstairs, how am I supposed to enjoy a dinner with all the anxiety I'm feeling right now? Food was brought out to us a nice warm butternut squash soup and some sea bass with a tiramisu for dessert. Maxon and I made small talk about what he's been working on lately and how I have been doing with the plans for the wedding.

"I'm having a rather difficult time deciding on flowers, I just like too many of them."

He gave me a little chuckle for the problems I am facing, that I know are somewhat inconsequential compared to what he has going on with the Italians now that the treaty has been finalized. "Well, how about a nice stroll in the gardens then, maybe we will find something there we both like?"

"Oh Maxon, that would be perfect! Lets go!" I stood from my seat quickly eager to finally have the thought of flowers off my mind.

"Okay, first take a deep breath and relax. The last time you were this wound up I ended up with a bag of ice on my groin."

I gave him a little laugh recalling the memory clearly before grabbing him around the arms and dragging him outside with me. The cool Angeles air did well on clearing my head and yet I caught myself consistently staring away into the forest. How was I ever going to be able to sneak over there without being noticed. What if the rebels capture me or worse, killed me.

"Ame's whats going on with you?" Maxon's voice once again cleared my head of my wandering thoughts and I turned to face him, "you look really pale, are you feeling okay?"

I gave him a little nod of my head, "yeah I feel fine. Can we maybe just sit for a minute?"

"Sure, come our bench is just over here."We walked over to the bench and I shivered when the cold of the seat. Maxon took his suit coat off and draped it over my shoulders.

I turned towards him, "Maxon, I have to talk to you about something, but I really need you to promise to be understanding."

"Um, okay Ames, your kinda making me nervous. Whats going on?"

No Maxon I need you to say it, say your promise to be understanding."

"Ok, I promise."

I took a deep breath before I turned towards him, "Today while Celeste and I were out shopping we went into a store and as we were cashing out and leaving the sales lady recognized us, when I turned around to look at her she curtsied to me, well Celeste dragged me from the store before I got a chance to address her, but Maxon here's the kicker, I knew who she was, she was the girl from the forest the day the rebels attacked. The one who curtsied to me, and she wrote me a message on the receipt asking me to meet her in the forest tonight, with no guards." The whole story sprang from my mouth so quickly I didn't even take the time to breath as it all poured out and as I took a deep breath looking at Maxon as I finished. He was looking at me but he was lost within himself as he just stared at me. "Maxon? Maxon, are you okay?"

"America, I really don't know how you expect me to answer that." He stood up and started pacing around me. "Why didn't you come to me with this sooner? What were you just planning on going into the woods alone without telling anyone?" His voice was raising the angrier he got and I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"No! I wasn't just going to not tell anyone! I'm telling you right now, I wanted your opinion on what I should do, there was nothing saying what it would be like if I didn't show up Maxon. What if they attack again and hurt someone! I have been trying to wrap my head around all of this too." Tears were starting to drip down my face now.

"I need to see the note America. Where is it?"

"In my room... on my vanity."

In one swift turn he was headed back into the palace for the paper receipt. I didn't know where I was supposed to be going, Maxon surely wasn't wanting to see me right now, maybe I should just leave now for the forest to meet Georgia or who ever was going to be there waiting for me. Nevertheless I obediently followed him inside at a slow pace climbing the stairs to my room.

The door was open to my suite and Maxon was sitting on the bench in front of my vanity staring at the note. I stood at the entry to the room waiting for him to address me on his own time, when he did eventually look up at me I could see the pain in his eyes. He never spoke to me but went instead to my closet, when he came back out he was holding a black pair of jeans, black shirt and hoodie. "Go put this on."

I didn't question him in that moment I knew that he must have come up with something. When I came back out of the bathroom I had put my hair into a ponytail and put on a pair of knee high flat boots. Maxon was sitting on my bed patiently waiting for me, he too went and changed into an all black ensemble and when he saw me he stood up, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><span><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	24. Forest Meeting

**Authors Note: **I know you all hate me, since its been over a week since I posted a chapter and this one isn't very long either, I just couldn't seem to get it right and ended up deciding a different route to go about the story, sorry if the chapter is disappointing to some of you. I hope to write another chapter and have it up within the week but I make no promises.

**PREVIOUSLY...**

I didn't question him in that moment I knew that he must have come up with something. When I came back out of the bathroom I had put my hair into a ponytail and put on a pair of knee high flat boots. Maxon was sitting on my bed patiently waiting for me, he too went and changed into an all black ensemble and when he saw me he stood up, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><span><strong>America's POV<strong>

Maxon led the way out of my bedroom and down the hall, he hadn't turned to look at me to see that I was following behind him, I guess he just knew. When we got downstairs I was expecting to be led out into the gardens and further into the grounds into the forest at the far end of the property but instead he walked down the long hallway leading to his office and held the door open for me to follow extending his hand to point at a big boardroom table in the middle of the room.

He went right to his phone calling down to the guard station before pacing around the room gathering old books and scrolls and placing them all onto the table in front of me before returning to his pacing. Every now and then he would stop and run his hands over his face rubbing his eyes and then continuing his walking. There was a loud knock on the door, "COME IN." The door opened and in walked officers Avery, Tanner and Aspen shutting the door behind them.

"Your Majesty, you requested us?"

Maxon stopped his pacing to look right at the three of them, "yes, please sit."

They took seats around the table, while Maxon still took a few more paces around the room before sitting down beside me. He took the receipt out of his pocket and handed it to Markson. "While America was out shopping today with Celeste a store clerk gave her this." Then he started to unwrap one of the scrolls on the table that turned out to be a map of the palace grounds. "The note says that America was to meet this Georgia in the forest at 10pm. That's in 25 minutes. There is no way that I am going to let her go do this alone so I'm going with her." All three of the guards and me looked at Maxon like he had lost his mind.

"You're Majesty, I will advise you against that decision. This note requests lady America's presence and specifically requests no others to be involved."

"No, Avery, it doesn't. It says 'no guards' which I am not. Look I don't know what they are after but there is no way I am sending her in there alone. We will be going into the forest together. America do you think you could locate the meeting area on this map?"

I picked up the scroll turning the map in my direction, trying to remember the route to the large oak tree I had hidden in before. "I think it's this tree." It was the largest oak on the map in the area that I remembered running to.

"My liege, I must say, there is no speak in this note of a repercussions of us not going to meet these rebels, why are we giving in to there demands?"

"Because officer Markson, I fear that if we don't, that their people are already on our grounds and will waste no time in attacking the palace once again. And I am hoping that I may be able to speak with them, find out their demands and hopefully we can work out an agreement that will have us living in peace. Now that my father is dead, I have been wanting to change some things in this country, including removing the caste system and I may need their help in doing so."

Markson gulped as he gave a nod to Maxon, "yes, sir. So what do you want us to do?"

"I want each of you to gather a team of guards, I want you stationed a good distance away so that the rebels wont notice your presence you will set up teams, here, here and here." He pointed at three locations in a triangle around the point of our meeting. "If you hear any signs of distress you will come to us. Do you all understand?"

"Yes sir." All three guards replied at once, though Aspen was giving Maxon a look of disbelief as he calculated the map. "Sir, after the attack that led lady America into the woods the last time, your father had put in a special safety room in the forest in case of something like that happening again. The entrance is inside the trunk of the weeping willow, its about 60 ft from the tree you two are going to. If for any reason anything happens I would like you two to try and make your way there."

We both examined the map for the tree and put it into memory. "Alright we don't have much time, lets go"

The guards left the office headed in separate directions while Maxon took my hand as we walked out the main back doors into the gardens. I pulled him to a stop after we were a good distance from the palace. "Maxon, please talk to me. I know your mad at me for not telling you sooner but I am scared, I don't know what were walking into here either. I need to know that were not going into this upset at each other, were going to need to act like we are one unit. We need to work together, and I can't do that when you wont even speak to me."

He sighed before turning around to look at me, "Ame's," he out his hand on my cheek gently before pulling me into him. "I was never mad at you, I was frustrated that you didn't tell me sooner, right now I am just trying to keep my thoughts together so I don't walk out there and strangle someone for threatening you. If anything were to happen to you I don't know what I would do." He brought my lips up to his for a searing kiss, as he held me tightly against him. "I love you, and were in this together, now come on we have to go." He kissed me one more time, taking my hand as we walked together into the forest.

* * *

><p>We walked for what felt like hours climbing over fallen tree limbs and ducking under low branches, the darkness made it nearly impossible to see more than a few feet ahead of us at a time. Owls and wolves could be heard in the distance and having less senses in my surroundings had me on high alert, I could feel the adrenaline rushing through me.<p>

I heard a branch break behind me and I spun around trying to find out what caused the noise when a hand clamped down over my mouth and another arm wrapped around my waist holding me securely. Maxon was also grabbed by someone and I could hear him struggling. "good evening, princess," the voice oozed menace and I gulped to suppress my scream, "I see you brought along our new king, how nice. You wouldn't have been so foolish as to bring guards too now would you?"

He still had a hand over my mouth so I shook my head at him a little. He used his had that had been around my waist and started to run it over me, "Relax. I'm only checking for weapons." When he was satisfied that I didn't have any he released me and I went running back to Maxon. The man who had grabbed Maxon and checked him lit up a torch, "Follow me." Around us in the distance I saw a few other torches light up in the same area. It must be where they were waiting for us.

When we got to where the others were standing there wasn't as many people as the light had made it seem like there was, there was only really 4 people waiting for us and the two guards Georgia was standing at the far side of the circle flanked by two men, one of whom looked like he was just entering his teens.

She stepped forward looking at me, "Glad you decided to join us America," she curtsied, "and you your majesty, what a pleasant surprise." She pointed around the circle at the other rebels introducing them to us. The man who had checked me was named Clay, and the other one was Wayne. The two rebels who were with Georgia were named August and Micah was the young boy.

"Now that you know all of us, lets get down to business. We asked you here because we as the leaders of several factions of the Northern rebels have come to an agreement that will with your help, have us ultimately as an ally to you."

"What is it that your looking for then?" Maxon asked.

Georgia gave him a sideways smile, "We want information."

"What kind of information?"

"We want Gregory Illea's journals. We know that America had access to one when she gave her speech about removing the caste system, which is what we ultimately want to occur. Its why we wanted her to win, its why I gave her that note. With your fathers death we want to move forward with the demolishing of the castes, we were planning on giving the information to America and having her convince you, but since your here with us this evening, your majesty, we might as well go right to the source, we want them gone starting by the new year, after your wedding, that will be your first act as a married king, say its something your new queen wanted to have happen. In exchange for your help with the removal of the castes, you will have our aid in handling the Southerners. What do you say to that?"

Maxon looked at me, then back to Georgia, "I don't have anything against the removal of the castes, in fact its something that I already wanted to start on in the new year, so yes, I will take your deal, but, I can't promise it will happen quickly. Things like this will take time. I will start from the bottom and work the way up the castes."

Georgia gave another smile to us, "I'm glad we could work this out so easily." She extended her hand to Maxon and they shook hands.

"I will allow you access to the palace in a few weeks so we can speak more about this in detail, but it will be on my terms, where I set it to be, no more secret meeting in the forest, Georgia. If that is all, were going home." Maxon took my hand and gave a little squeeze, I gave Georgia a little nod as we turned and walked back into the darkness.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


End file.
